I'm Here For You
by Titanking666
Summary: Follows after the Sea of Monsters movie. Thalia is back, camp is saved, and half-bloods are enjoying life. Clarisse is back to teasing and bullying Percy, even after everything he did to help her on her quest. But one night, things between them begin to get rough and she loses part of herself. What could've happened that night that could've affected Clarisse so much? Read and see.
1. We're Gonna Party Tonight

_**I'm Here For You**_

 **I know I have other stories to work on, but I can't resist. I have to start this story now. The reason why is the fact that in the Sea of Monsters movie, Clarisse was played by Leven Rambin, who truly made Clarisse La Rue in the Percy Jackson franchise hot. In my opinion, there just isn't enough fanfictions where Clarisse and Percy have a chance with each other. Plus, people who start a Percy/Clarisse romance fanfiction just don't seem to finish them. I think they should be given a few more chances, so I'm giving them that through this story. This will follow the Sea of Monsters, with everyone being a little OOC. Hope you like it.**

 **We're Gonna Party Tonight**

Percy's POV

Well, it's been two months since the quest to the sea of monsters, and things at camp have been somewhat getting back to normal. Thanks to the Golden Fleece, the barrier around camp was healed and restored to its original strength. Not only that, but the Golden Fleece also revived Thalia. Grover and Annabeth were overjoyed that they got their long lost friend back. I was happy for them, though at the same time, I wasn't. The part of me that wasn't was there because Thalia had to learn of Luke's turn to the titans. She didn't take the news of Luke's betrayal too well, not that anyone can blame her. Another reason why I wasn't happy was because ever since Thalia was revived, Grover and Annabeth have been shunning me away to spend time with Thalia. I didn't mind it too much at the first week, but the more it continued over the rest of these past two months, it's been pissing me off. Thalia has been inviting them in many events, but not me. It really hurt being left out of something by my own friends.

Then there's Tyson and Clarisse. They were happy for Thalia's revival as well, but they didn't pay too much attention about it. Especially Tyson, since he's not at camp anymore. He was called by dad to come work at the forges of his kingdom. I was happy for the guy, but at the same time, I was pissed. Poseidon has never invited me into his kingdom, and even after the sea of monsters, he's still ignoring me. I overthrow his father for him and the other Olympian gods, and I'm being ignored for it. Tyson promised he'd return, but it's been two months, and I haven't had any contact with him whatsoever. Even by Tyson, I was forgotten about. It really hurts me when this happens.

As for Clarisse, well, you would probably think at least a little bit that she and I were on some kind of friendly terms right? I thought so at least. I was way off. Things went back to her being a bully and me being her main victim. If you thought her hurting before the quest was pretty bad, you wouldn't believe how it was going today. It was at least twice as worse now. She still competes against me at everything I decide to participate in and beats me and makes fun of me afterwards. Not only was it back to being a terrible son of Poseidon and always losing to her, but now it's also sucking at being a demigod all together and being abandoned by my friends. She keeps teasing me and it fucking hurts me to the heart. Every night I would be in my cabin, and I'd be crying because of her making fun of me, and I'd be waking up every morning with dried up tears on my face. Can nobody really see or even care for the pain I feel?

Yeah, things have been pretty rough for me lately. But how about we get to today, shall we?

I was walking out of the arena from sword practice to back at my cabin. I was planning to just stay there until tonight. Tonight was gonna be a party. It was gonna be represented by the children of Aphrodite and the children of Dionysus. With that in mind, I have a good idea what it's basically gonna be about. I'm not really much of a party person, but I really want to get on friendly terms with a few people again. I'm tired of being treated like I'm nothing but a shadow on the wall.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here girls, a lowly little demigod." Said a voice from behind me, which was followed by a group of girls laughing.

As if I wasn't in a good mood already, she had to just throw herself in. Why does Clarisse have to make my life a living Tartarus?

"What do you want La Rue?" I sighed stopping in my tracks.

"Pretty big talk from such a little man." Clarisse said coming in front of me with her arms crossed and a sick twisted smirk on her face, which was followed by her friends encircling me and laughing at that. Why me?

"Again, what do you want La Rue?" I asked.

"That's not a pleasant way to talk to your superiors, wouldn't you say Prissy?" Clarisse mocked. Can her friends stop laughing already?

"Don't know, don't care, how's that?" I answered.

"Well what do you know ladies, the wittle baby has some strength after all. If only that strength could actually succeed at something." Clarisse teased and her friends were laughing again, only harder.

"Whatever." I said. Even though I was getting used to it with it being old and everything, it still hurts.

"Alright girls, let's ditch this loser. We've got work to do, nothing Prissy here would ever be good at." Clarisse said walking away.

Her friends laughed again and left as well. But one of them pushed me to the ground, making me land on my ass. It got them all laughing harder. I didn't get back up until they were all out of my sight. When they were, I got back up and ran straight to my cabin. As soon as I got inside, I locked myself inside and went into my bathroom. Why does Clarisse have to be so mean? Why does she have to be so heartless? Why does she hate me? What have I ever done to her?

When I got in, I started to shed my tears. They were tears of both pain and anger. As my tears were being shed, I took all of my clothes off and turned on the shower and got in. It was once again a moment where I was just emotionally broken. I don't know how long I was in there. I was crying for so long, that I lost track of time. But when I got out and looked at the time, I saw that I had been in the shower for about an hour. There was also about two hours until the party starts. I didn't know if going was a good idea with what Clarisse did to me, but I also didn't want to give her or anyone else the satisfaction of knowing that I'm not there because I've been bullied yet again. I guess I know what I'm going to do. I just hope I don't end up regretting it.

-Line Break-

Well, I'm at the party. So far, things were going as I expected instead of what I hoped. The only people that acknowledge that I was here were Aphrodite's daughters. Of course, they only did so because they were flirting and trying to snatch me up. I may not be happy with how things have been lately, but that doesn't mean I'm desperate. Thalia was hogging Grover and Annabeth yet again, so they weren't available right now. As for everyone else, well I guess they didn't even know I was around. So this pretty much just left me with just leaning against some walls and taking whatever food and drinks I can get my hands on.

The party was pretty much an ordeal Aphrodite's and Dionysus' children organized. Long story short, the children of Dionysus wanted a way to get some alcohol and wine in their systems and the children of Aphrodite wanted a way to get laid. I wasn't planning getting some and I wasn't planning on having any adult beverages. I just stood with the diet coke. Can't say the same for most of everyone else here.

"Well, well, well, Prissy Jackson." Said the last person I wanted to see.

I turned in the direction of bump fuck Clarisse La Rue. She was stumbling her way towards me, and she definitely didn't look or sound like her usual self. Wow, even she got into the alcohol. I know Clarisse can be pretty daring, but damn, this is just ridiculous.

"Clarisse." I acknowledged her.

"Aw, is wittle Percy all alone?" Clarisse teased, though not as well as she usually does since she's clearly drunk right now.

"What's it to you?" I challenge her.

"What did I tell you before?" She said trying to make her way towards me.

"Don't know, don't care, how's that?" I said.

She was about to say something, but before she could, a burp ended up escaping from her mouth. When it did, she began to laugh hysterically like she just her the world's best joke or something. She got a cup from the table that was right next to us. It was an alcohol beverage with an umbrella in it. She took the umbrella out of the cup and placed it in her hair. Goddamn, this girl is out of control right now.

"That's not really where that goes Clarisse." I said.

"Hey, don't skip on my umbrellas. You know what they say, let a smile be your umbrella, and while your face is a big cup of tea . . . I forget the point. *laughs* I forgot the point. Say Percy, you got any more umbrellas, ellas, ellas?" She hysterically laughs and leans on me.

'Okay, I've heard of drunk off your ass, but what the fuck Clarisse?' I thought to myself as I took her drink out of her hand and sat it back on the table.

Just then, the music changed. It was playing some Jonas Brothers songs, which was just disgusting to listen to. Fuck which child of Aphrodite that chose them. Just then, the new hit named Jungle came on. I'm not a Blue's fan, or whatever genre this song is, but this song is quite the song.

"Ooh, come on, let's dance." Clarisse said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I love this song and I wanna dance. I can't dance alone." Clarisse said.

"Okay, then why not dance with someone else?" I asked. It's not that I don't want to dance with her, it's just that I don't want to be near her.

"You're already here." She said trying to start a dance, emphasize trying.

"Do you even know what you're doing Clarisse?" I asked trying to control her.

"Hey, hey, trust me Percy, I drunk better when I'm dance." Clarisse said.

'Okay, she's completely lost it.' I thought to myself as the song began.

"Woah, leave no child behind." She said getting her cup back.

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

We remained where we were while she leaned onto me again. I wrapped my arms around her. While I am happy she isn't bullying me, this is not what I had in mind for tonight.

 _Well it's too long living in the same old lives (yeah)_

 _I feel too cold to live, too young to die (yeah)_

 _Will you walk the line, like it's there to choose (yeah)_

 _Just forget the wit, it's the best to use_

 _Oh, Lord_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

 _Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

 _Ain't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle?_

"I'm dancer, I'm prancer, I'm Jekyll and Hyde." Clarisse sang swaying herself and me a little faster and more roughly, which caused her to spill some of her drink.

"Woah pardon me fella, you made me drink my spill. Ha ha ha you made me drink my spill. Ha ha ha, ah funny." Clarisse laughed.

This was freaking me out a lot more now. As of right now, I can't help but feel like how Darth Sidious felt in Robot Chicken Star Wars when he says that his whole life was pretty much filled with 'What the fuck' moments.

 _I lost my mind, in the city of lights (yeah)_

 _In the backstreets buildings and the neon lights (yeah)_

 _When I heard the thunder, I could feel the rain (yeah)_

 _It's the same to me, just a different name_

 _Oh, Lord_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

 _Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

 _Ain't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle?_

Just when I thought things weren't weird enough, Clarisse just proved me wrong. She pushed me back against the wall, turned around, and began grinding herself against my crotch. I was just frozen in place. I'll admit, this was turning me on, but it was also scaring me as well. You ever have one of those moments in your life where you feel like you could die at any second just because something is happening to you that you can't believe is happening at the moment? Well, that's pretty much how I feel right now.

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Oh, Lord_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord Child"_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

 _Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

 _Ain't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)_

 _Won't you follow me into the jungle?_

As the song died down, Clarisse deeply sighed and leaned in closer. The alcohol is really starting to kick in now.

"Clarisse, I think it's time we get you out of here." I said taking her in my arms and leading her out of the party.

"What are you doing? The party's not over yet." Clarisse whined like a little kid. Who would've thought Clarisse is actually a completely different person when she's drunk.

"Yes it is, you're way too drunk, and I'm taking you to your cabin right now." I firmly stated.

She may be the bully in my life and causes me so much pain, but that doesn't mean I wish to cause the same pain for her. I'm not a bully like her and besides, not only does she need to get away from the party because she's drunk, but I need to get out to because the party was beginning to suffocate me. Probably more of the part for Clarisse instead of me. If she keeps this up, who knows how many regrets she may end up having in the morning.

"Alright here we are." I said leading her inside.

"The party's not in here." Clarisse whined.

"You're right, it's not, and that's why you're here." I said leading her on a bunk.

"And you?" She asked leaning on me again.

"Just get on your bed and get some sleep." I said sitting her on a bunk.

When I turned and was about to leave, Clarisse jumped on me. She tackled me and I just lost my balance and fell on the floor.

"Clarisse, what the hell?" I breathed.

"I just want to go party Jackson." She said followed with a little laughter.

"I told you already, you're way too drunk and you're getting some rest." I breathed getting back up with her still on my back. I got her back on the bed, but I got on it to because the impact of my fall like earlier today actually hurt a little.

I just laid there trying to catch my breath and ease the aching pain I felt in my chest. Clarisse was laughing like a child. What for, well, with her being drunk, it could be for anything really. I thought things would probably be better if I stayed until she passes out. I have to say, she really owes me big time.

"Percy?" Clarisse asked in what I thought was a panicked voice, like she was worried or scared about something.

"Clarisse." I responded.

She turned to my direction looking at me. When she saw me, she moved closer to me and got on me with her arm wrapped around me, which was starting to creep me out a bit.

"Percy." Clarisse whispered in what I thought was relief and then she did something that I never thought of a possibility of ever happening. She kissed me.

 **There's the beginning. I hope you all liked it. I hope the characters were as close as the ones in the movie as possible, minus the drunk states. I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	2. What Happens When You're Drunk

**Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance. I know it's different and that Percy (Logan Lerman) being with Clarisse (Leven Rambin) is extremely unlikely, but then again, neither is it with any other girl, and everyone makes that happen one way or another. I'm curious, what did you all think of Clarisse when she was drunk on the last chapter? When I was picturing the scenery, I thought it was funny. I'd like to know what you all thought.**

 **Through PM and/or review, some have been asking me about the whole Percy crying thing. I know that's probably the last thing he'd ever do, but being alone, forgotten, and abandoned can really cause so much damage. It can make you feel less about yourself and think that no one cares about you. That's basically how Percy feels, and that feeling is like a knife in the heart. I know from elementary school experiences, but that's not important.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for giving this story a chance, and I hope you like the next chapter.**

 **What Happens When You're Drunk**

Clarisse's POV

"Well, well, well, look what we have here girls, a lowly little demigod." I said to my friends as we found Jackson.

"What do you want La Rue?" Percy sighed.

"Pretty big talk from such a little man." I said as my friends and I crowded him.

"Again, what do you want La Rue?" Percy asked.

"That's not a pleasant way to talk to your superiors, wouldn't you say Prissy?" I said entertaining my friends.

"Don't know, don't care, how's that?" Percy answered.

"Well what do you know ladies, the wittle baby has some strength after all. If only that strength could actually succeed at something." I teased.

"Whatever." Percy said.

"Alright girls, let's ditch this loser. We've got work to do, nothing Prissy here would ever be good at." I said walking away.

One of my friends then pushed Percy down to the ground. After a little while, Percy then ran into his cabin. I sighed at that. I didn't really mean to hurt him that bad. Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt him at all. I haven't meant to harm him ever since the end of our quest.

"Jackson's such a wimp. You can't help but wonder why he even bothers, right Clarisse." One of my two friends Angelica said.

"Yeah." I fake laughed while Angelica and my other friend Paulina laughed for real.

In all honesty, I wasn't happy about this. After our business with the sea of monsters, I went straight back to bullying Percy. After Percy defeated Kronos, I knew then and there that Percy really wasn't as weak as I thought he was. It was clear he was indeed a very strong demigod. He is definitely stronger than most, even me. I really hate to admit it, but Percy is without a doubt a truly better demigod than me. Even though its not what Percy deserved, I couldn't accept that. I can't deal with the fact of someone being better than me. I've worked hard to earn the reputation of being the best demigod ever. The last thing that I want is for Percy to take that away from me. The only way to make sure I keep my reputation is to make sure everyone remembers who saved camp and who I am, especially Percy.

-Line Break-

Things at the party were doing okay. I mean, everyone was having fun, at least as far as I can tell. A lot of people were dancing away and having a blast. Well, everyone except me. I'm left doing nothing but drink and drink and drink. I tell you, Dionysus is gonna be pissed with us drinking wine and alcohol and everything since he can't. We all know how much Dionysus loves his adult beverages. Even Paulina and Angelica are having a good time. One of my brothers Blaze was able to get Angelica, daughter of Hecate on the dance floor. And Paulina was brought on the dance floor by Dash, a son of Enyo. I was disappointed that no one was inviting me to dance and being left to do nothing but drink. Hey, I may be a daughter of Ares and I may be a bully, but that doesn't mean that I don't ever have any fun. It also doesn't mean I can't enjoy a little dance every once in a while. In other words, it doesn't mean I don't like to dance.

"Clarisse, what is up?" Came a drunk Drew.

Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, and without a doubt the biggest slut in all of camp. This slut has had sex with every single guy here. Name one guy here, and she's fucked him. Every guy has been fucked by her. Well, actually, um, not quite all of them. There's only one that she hasn't been able to lure in her bed yet. I think we all know who that one demigod is. The one, the only, Percy Jackson. I have to admit, I'm surprised that Percy can actually resist her for so long, and I'm also personally proud. It's easy to tell that Percy isn't the desperate kind of guy. Though I can't help but wonder how Percy isn't interested in Drew. I always kinda thought that sex was one thing every male wants as soon as they hit their teen years. I guess Percy isn't anything like that. Every other guy here is, so how come he's not? I'd like to say it's because he already has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to cheat on her even or disappoint her even in the slightest, but everyone knows that Percy doesn't have a girlfriend. He doesn't try flirting with any girl like every other guy, nor hit on them or even try to even ask one out. I tell you, that guy is just a mystery.

"Go away Drew." I demanded, though not quite as strongly as I usually do.

"Oh come on Clare-bear, lighten up." Drew laughed.

"Clare-bear?" I asked not really liking the nickname at all.

"Lighten up hon. Here try a sip of this." Drew said placing a drink in front of me.

I don't know why, but I took it and drank. I only meant to take one sip, but it was so good, whatever it was, that I just couldn't stop until the cup was empty.

"Good, ain't it?" Drew stated.

"What was it?" I just asked.

"That was a Long Island Ice Tea." Drew answered.

Oh boy, that's not good. That drink consists of vodka, rum, gin, tequila, and triple sec. This drink is on the list of one of the top seven drinks that easily get you drunk. One sip, and you're a goner, especially if you had other drinks beforehand.

"I need another drink." I said getting up and going to get another drink.

"Okay hon. Oh hey, if you find Percy, can you give him one to? I need a way to get him inside of me." Drew said seductively.

"Fuck you Drew." I said.

'Can't the whore just deal with one guy not being interested in her? Like Percy would ever want to be in bed with her. You better stay away from him Drew.' I thought to myself.

As I moved on, the ice tea started to kick in. The fact that I had some alcohol before the ice tea isn't helping at all either. My head started to swirl, my vision was starting to blur, my head was starting to swim, and I was beginning to feel dizzy. I'm gonna kill Drew for this. I really wanted to kill her right now, but I was in no shape to do so, so I just kept making my way over to get another drink. As I made my way to the table that had the drinks, I found Percy just standing there alone and against the wall. Like I said earlier, he doesn't hit on, flirt, or ask out any girls. Damn, this demigod is just so hard to figure out.

"Well, well, well, Prissy Jackson." I said as best and normal as I could as he turned to my direction.

"Clarisse." Percy said.

"Aw, is wittle Percy all alone?" I tried to tease, but it's hard to accomplish something when you're drunk.

"What's it to you?" Percy challenge.

"What did I tell you before?" I asked referring to earlier.

"Don't know, don't care, how's that?" Percy repeated.

I was about to go ape shit on his ass, but a burp came out of my mouth somehow. If I wasn't drunk, I would've been embarrassed, but I couldn't help but laugh. Turning to the table next to us, I got a drink that had an umbrella in it. I put the umbrella on my head. Why, I'm drunk, what else?

"That's not really where that goes Clarisse." Percy said.

"Hey, don't skip on my umbrellas. You know what they say, let a smile be your umbrella, and while your face is a big cup of tea . . . I forget the point. *laughs* I forgot the point. Say Percy, you got any more umbrellas, ellas, ellas?" I said not being able to contain my laughter and ended up leaning on him.

Percy took my cup out of my hand and placed it back on the table. He was going to say something, but as soon as that shitty Jonas Brothers song was over, Jungle came on. Oh, how I actually love this song.

"Ooh, come on, let's dance." I said.

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"I love this song and I wanna dance. I can't dance alone." I said.

"Okay, then why not dance with someone else?" Percy asked.

"You're already here." I said trying to start a dance, emphasize trying.

"Do you even know what you're doing Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"Hey, hey, trust me Percy, I drunk better when I'm dance." I said, and of course I meant to say _I dance better when I'm drunk_ , even though that was a complete lie.

I just wanted to have some fun, I wanted someone to ask me for a dance. I didn't get that, so that means I need to take things into my own hands.

"Woah, leave no child behind." I said getting my cup back.

-Line Break-

"Clarisse, I think it's time we get you out of here." Percy said taking me in his arms and leading me out of the party.

"What are you doing? The party's not over yet." I whined.

"Yes it is, you're way too drunk, and I'm taking you to your cabin right now." Percy commanded.

"Alright here we are." Percy said leading me inside.

"The party's not in here." I whined.

"You're right, it's not, and that's why you're here." Percy said leading me on a bunk.

"And you?" I asked leaning on him again.

"Just get on your bed and get some sleep." Percy said sitting me on a bunk.

Before he could leave, I tackled him to the ground.

"Clarisse, what the hell?" Percy breathed.

"I just want to go party Jackson." I said followed with a little laughter.

"I told you already, you're way too drunk and you're getting some rest." He breathed getting back up and placing me back in bed. He fell on it too due to the unexpected tackle.

I just laid there doing nothing but look at the ceiling. The more I did, I felt so alone. I felt like darkness was taking me. I was suffocating. I thought I was lost. I felt like I was fading away. I couldn't escape no matter how much I tried to. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. Sometimes being drunk can result in seeing or feeling terrible things. Right now, I felt like I was crumbling down and dying. It was too much, I couldn't take it. It was too much. The only thing that seemed to keep me up and going was the thought of a certain son of Poseidon.

"Percy?" I panicked.

"Clarisse." I heard his voice.

I turned to the direction it came from. There he was, lying there, being her for me. He was here to protect me. I moved over to him, seeking his comfort.

"Percy." I whispered and without thinking about what I was doing, kissed him.

Percy's POV

I don't know how to act on this. Clarisse is kissing me. I responded, but I was wide eyed beyond imagination. As it continued, things got a little wilder. She dug her hands in my hair. The alcohol is really kicking in for her. Her tongue rubbed my lips, begging for entrance. My original intent was to not grant her entrance, but she traced her finger from my ear to my collar bone. I couldn't help but moan and give in at that. I could taste the alcohol in her. My hormones were taking control over my body. One of my hands went to the small of her back while the other went for her hair. I know this shouldn't be happening, I know this is a mistake, but I can't stop. I want to stop though before things get out of hand, but Clarisse isn't making it any easier. I started to regain my senses a bit when Clarisse moved her hand under my shirt. I broke the make out session and stopped her from going any further.

"Percy?" Clarisse asked confused.

"Clarisse, you're drunk, we shouldn't be doing this. Besides, this really isn't what you want." I tried reasoning with her.

She had a tear or two in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. She just went back to kissing me, which was so not the reaction I was expecting. She just wanted to heat things up again. Of course I still had to make sure it doesn't go any further than this.

"Clarisse," I started, but she interrupted me.

"Don't leave me Percy." Clarisse said with tears in her eyes still.

I've never seen her like this, I've never heard her sound like this either. She looked like a completely different person. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and that it's the soul that defines who you are. Even though she's drunk, I can detect a glimpse of her I've never seen before. It appeared to be a softer side. It also seemed to be a side of her surrounded by pride and stubbornness. Just from what I've found in her eyes, I knew that the whole bully thing has to be some sort of mask. Why and what, I don't know, but I may find out. Do I want to find out, maybe not, but I might anyways. I just laid there and looked at Clarisse as she looked like a new demigod. She planted a small yet passion filled kiss on my lips.

"Don't leave me, I need you." Clarisse whimpers softly looking up at me.

Just from looking into her pleading eyes, I knew there was no turning back now, no matter how I wish I could turn away. She's drunk, but she's in complete control and I can't say or do anything to stop her. And before I knew it, we strip ourselves of our clothes and were naked. She was still on top of me and in complete control of course. She slowly guided my cock into her pussy, our eyes never breaking contact. Clarisse moved her head to my neck, whimpering, moaning, and biting me. I couldn't help but groan as well.

"Go harder, faster, faster, oh Percy." Clarisse said.

Again, my hormones took complete control over me. I'm gonna have to remember to punch myself in the face in the morning. With how drunk Clarisse is, I just hope that in the morning, she won't have any memory of this night. I really wanted this to stop, but my body just seemed to have a mind of its own. Clarisse moans louder in pleasure, her walls tightening around my cock, making me moan. Clarisse arches her body towards me as I pound harder and faster inside of her. The more this continues, the deeper and deeper I move inside her. Clarisse moans my name out as she cums hard. With a few quick thrusts, I soon followed her, and came deep inside her. I withdrew my cock from her pussy and just laid there exhausted. Clarisse was breathing really hard to. She then nuzzled into my chest, her eyes closing slightly when I brush my fingers through her dark brown hair. Clarisse eventually passed out, but not me. I can't believe what I just did. I can't believe that just happened. What have I done? I let my hormones get the best of me and I just let myself lose control. I have never been so ashamed of myself like this before. This is just going to make things at camp a lot worse.

 **Sorry if this was a bit sloppy. My parents have been forcing me to help them build their shed all day, and I'm just tired right now. I need to get some rest. At least we get to see Clarisse all drunk again. I still think that really funny, I can't get that out of my head.**

 **Oh yeah, I got Rick's new Norse mythology novel. I can't wait to star reading that tomorrow. By the way, does anyone else have a funny idea about this novel's title character? He has the same last name as Annabeth. Does anyone like me think that Magnus Chase might be a cousin or some distant relative to Annabeth Chase? Does anyone think Rick's gonna have a clash of Greek and Norse mythology one day? I'm kinda thinking so. We'll see, goodnight.**


	3. After Being Drunk

**The story is going great. Thank you all.**

 **After Being Drunk**

Percy's POV

You know how you sometimes have a moment in your life that you can't help but wonder how you actually got to today, or how you can't help but wonder how you got in a certain situation? Well, that's exactly me right now. Here I am, lying naked on a bed that is someone else's bed instead of mine. Not to mention, a naked woman was laying with me naked to and who basically seduced me and had sex with me. But that's not all, out of all the girls it could be, it's Clarisse La Rue. This is so unbelievable, I still can't believe it happened. I guess it's like the old saying, when two worlds collide . . . BOOM! Hopefully, this night will be nothing but a blur to Clarisse. If she does remember though, she better just keep in mind that she was the one that started this little affair, not me. Speaking of Clarisse, well, she's still asleep next to me. I have to admit, she looks more peaceful when she's asleep. I actually thought that she looks like she's in quite a pleasant mood with the smile on her face. Strangely, it was a real and genuine smile. I thought I had her all figured out, but from what I saw in her eyes earlier and the smile on her face, I can't help but wonder if she's hiding something. I can't help but feel that there's something about her that she doesn't want anyone to see in her, and something that I may have caught a glimpse of just a little while ago. A lot of people say that I'm a mystery. Well, I just realized that Clarisse may not be so different.

I had no idea how long I've been in here with her, but when I looked at the clock on her night stand, it read 2:00 a.m., judging by the time, I guess I've been staring at the ceiling for about 4 to 5 hours. It didn't feel like that long though. Maybe I ended up passing out with my eyes open and I didn't realize it. You ever have one of those moments that you just stare at the ceiling of your room and it's like 10:30 p.m., and then when you blink and look at the time its all of a sudden 3:00 a.m. or whatever? I just had that right now. I guess our brains just have a tendency to shut down and have us pass out when we don't ever realize it. I was about to get up and get my clothes back on so I can leave and try to pretend that this never happened. But Clarisse wrapped her arm around me and moved so she was snuggling on me. She even placed her head on my shoulder. She was still asleep, so don't think this was something she was doing knowingly and/or willingly. I was tempted to stay, because what if she remembers? What if she actually hopes to find me here with her when she wakes up? I doubt that would be possible, but after what just happened, I have to consider all of my options and all the possibilities.

But then again, she is drunk. I mean logically, the chances that she knows what she did are pretty slim. I mean after all, being drunk is basically a way to black out or in other words, deactivate your brain's memory process. And now that I think a little better about it, when you're drunk, you're not really yourself anymore, you basically become a new person. I guess with that in mind, nothing has changed. While I do know for a fact that there's a part of her that I have found a glimpse of, it is probably something from being drunk. I don't really know. But I do know that's its best if I just leave now. Removing Clarisse's arm from me and gently moving her head from my shoulder to the pillows, I got up. I stretched my limbs out and then got my clothes back on. Fully clothed and stretched, I picked up Clarisse's clothes and just sat them on the end of her bed. Before I left, I made sure that Clarisse was comfortable. Carefully and gently so that I wouldn't accidently wake her up, I pulled her blanket out from underneath her and wrapped it over her. I made sure that her whole body was covered and that her pillows were comfortable enough for her head. Accomplishing that, I quietly exited her cabin and quickly made my way to my cabin. Once I was in, I just went straight in my bed and just laid there. I wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop letting my mind dwell on what happened. I wanted to just pretend that it never happened, but it's easier to say than to do.

Clarisse's POV

"Oh, my head." I muttered to myself.

I woke with the feeling like someone just hit me in the head with a hammer. I swear, that slut Drew is dead meat. I am going to cut her head off and throw it in the Pegasi stables. I am going to kill her. That bitch got me drunk and I just lost myself. I got up from my bed and . . . wait, what? My bed? How did I get back in my cabin? I looked around to see that there was no one else in here. Either I somehow was the only person to actually make it back to my cabin, or I overslept and everyone else was already out. I couldn't remember anything after that ice tea. As far as I could remember, I was at the party and never left. So why am I here? What happened to me last night? And . . . AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!? I looked around to find that my clothes were on the end of my bed. Why am I naked? What happened!? Was I raped? Did someone take advantage over me? Did I take advantage over someone? I can't remember. I'm not too sure if I even want to remember. I mean, not just because of the splitting headache I have right now, but what if something bad happened and it's something that will haunt me? I'll find out later.

Getting up from bed, I went to the shower. As I made my way there however, my legs felt numb. They whole way, I had difficulties keeping my balance and trying to keep on walking. I eventually made it and was able to get the shower on, but I couldn't stay on my feet for very long. I eventually had to get on my knees and just sit down and let the water run down my body. I eventually got on my back and decided that I wanted to lay down in the tub. I really didn't want to get back up. I just wanted to stay where I was and just relax as much as I can. After lying in my tub for however long, long enough for my body to start pruning, I turned the water off and got out of the tub. My legs got back some of their strength, but not enough for my liking. I had to limp again as I made my way back to my bed. I got my suitcase out from under my bed and got out some nectar that I had stored in it. Don't bother asking why I have nectar stored under my bed. It's not a story you need to be concerned about. After taking a sip out of the bottle, I felt like my old self again. My legs were getting their full strength again and my headache was fading away. Nice that we demigods have such extraordinary ways of healing ourselves. Getting back on my feet, I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and threw them in the hamper. I then went to get some fresh clothes on. I then got my hair fixed and into a ponytail and got a pair of shoes on to head out.

When I opened the door, I wanted to close it right away. The sun was so bright, I thought I was about to go blind. The sun shun so bright that I had to cover my eyes for a few minutes. I had to shield my eyes from the sun even as I made my way to the dining pavilion. Man, I wish I had a pair of sunglasses right now, and a damn good pair at that to. When I got there, I started things off by looking for my friends. It was the weekend today, and we were allowed to sit anywhere we wanted on weekends. I found them at the end of the Ares table. I went to get a little breakfast, and made my way to join my friends.

"Hey guys." I said taking my seat with them.

"Hey Clarisse." They both responded and high fived me.

"So how was the party?" I asked curious.

"Your brother Blaze was quite the gentleman, so I was having a good time." Angelica answered.

"And you?" I asked Paulina.

"Well, Dash isn't really much of a dancer, but he is a great kisser. Even though it could've gone better at first, he definitely made up for it." Paulina answered.

"That's nice." I said.

"How about you Clarisse, how was it for you?" Angelica asked me.

"Well, no one asked me to dance at all, so I was left to do nothing but drink. And then Drew came over to me and somehow got me to drink a full cup of Long Island Ice Tea and I ended up blacked out from the party. I don't even remember what happened." I answered.

"Long Island Ice Tea? Is that why you were dancing with Percy?" Paulina asked.

I stopped eating my food at that.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, last night I saw you make your way towards him when he was just leaning against the wall. I thought you were going to harass him again, but then you ended up dancing with him when Jungle came on." Paulina explained.

Then suddenly, it came back like a train in a railroad.

-Flashback-

" _Well, well, well, Prissy Jackson." I said as best and normal as I could as he turned to my direction._

" _Clarisse." Percy said._

" _Aw, is wittle Percy all alone?" I tried to tease, but it's hard to accomplish something when you're drunk._

" _What's it to you?" Percy challenge._

" _What did I tell you before?" I asked referring to earlier._

" _Don't know, don't care, how's that?" Percy repeated._

 _I was about to go ape shit on his ass, but a burp came out of my mouth somehow. If I wasn't drunk, I would've been embarrassed, but I couldn't help but laugh. Turning to the table next to us, I got a drink that an umbrella in it. I put the umbrella on my head. Why, I'm drunk, what else?_

" _That's not really where that goes Clarisse." Percy said._

" _Hey, don't skip on my umbrellas. You know what they say, let a smile be your umbrella, and while your face is a big cup of tea . . . I forget the point. *laughs* I forgot the point. Say Percy, you got any more umbrellas, ellas, ellas?" I said not being able to contain my laughter and ended up leaning on him._

 _Percy took my cup out of my hand and placed it back on the table. He was going to say something, but as soon as that shitty Jonas Brothers song was over, Jungle came on. Oh, how I actually love this song._

" _Ooh, come on, let's dance." I said._

" _What?" Percy asked in disbelief._

" _I love this song and I wanna dance. I can't dance alone." I said._

" _Okay, then why not dance with someone else?" Percy asked._

" _You're already here." I said trying to start a dance, emphasize trying._

" _Do you even know what you're doing Clarisse?" Percy asked._

" _Hey, hey, trust me Percy, I drunk better when I'm dance." I said, and of course I meant to say I dance better when I'm drunk, even though that was a complete lie._

 _I just wanted to have some fun, I wanted someone to ask me for a dance. I didn't get that, so that means I need to things into my own hands._

" _Woah, leave no child behind." I said getting her cup back._

-Flashback ends-

I can't believe this. I actually danced with Percy Jackson. Being drunk is not an excuse. I cannot deal with that fact.

"Did anything else happen? Did he do anything after the dance?" I asked.

'I hope I don't end up regretting this.' I thought to myself.

"He better not have." Angelica said.

"From what I overheard and saw, he said that you were way too drunk to be at the party and that he was going to take you to your cabin to get some rest. Call me a lair if you'd like, but I think he was trying to help you." Paulina finished.

Well, that explains why I woke up in my cabin, but that doesn't explain why I was naked in bed. I know you all would probably expect me to think that Percy took advantage over me. But I already know that's not true. Percy taking advantage over me would probably be an option for all the blanks if everyone didn't know how he is. Percy's too soft and gentle to do something as low as rape a woman. Everyone knows that he's too scared, shy, and selfless to take advantage over someone. But I was drunk, so I can't remember anything. What if Percy was drunk to? What if he did take advantage over me? Again, it didn't all really seem like it was possible, but like I said, I have no idea what went on last night after that Long Island Ice Tea.

"You said I was drunk, was Percy drunk at all to?" I asked Paulina.

"All the loser ever did the entire time he was at the party was just stand against the wall doing nothing. He didn't eat or drink anything and the only time he ever talked to anyone was when someone came over to him. So, no, there's no way that he was drunk." Paulina explained.

"Showing up just to do nothing. Ha, what a freak." Angelica commented.

Paulina laughed at that and Angelica followed very shortly. I faked laughed again. I don't think I did so as well as I usually do, considering the fact that my mind was already thinking about something else right now. I was relieved that Percy was completely sobered when he took me to my cabin. That relieves me of the fear that he could've done something bad to me. I already knew he couldn't have. We all know he's not much of a fighter, even if he's the son of Poseidon. It's pretty much why he can never beat me and why he doesn't really succeed in much around here. As far as half-bloods go, he's more of a gentle soul. Thinking about how he prefers to live as a gentle person instead of a great warrior like everyone else here now out of all times, I can't help but feel a little more guilty and bad for teasing and harassing him. I enjoyed it at first, but after the Sea of Monsters, he changed that. I don't think he even realized that he changed me over this quest at all. That would be my fault. I just went back to being a bully to him so he doesn't get any funny ideas with knowing he is in truth better than me. But now thinking of how he wants to be a gentle soul over anything else, I guess he really wouldn't care if he was the best in camp or not. He's not exactly so full of himself like many other half-bloods I can name around here.

Ignoring the conversation Angelica and Paulina were having about the party last night, I turned my head to find Percy sitting alone at the Poseidon table. And believe me, he did not look too good. His eyes were bloodshot, he had a bit of a bag under both of his eyes, his sea green eyes seem to have lost some of their light and color, he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and he looked like he was in deep thought. He also had his arms crossed and was leaning on them over the table. He wasn't even blinking at all. He looked like he was in shock and disbelief right now. I've never seen him like this before. I didn't know what was wrong, but I felt a sudden yet strong urge to help him. He looked awful, and just seemed so . . . I don't know, diminished. I was afraid that maybe he was finally broken. Maybe after he led me to my cabin, I ended up doing something to him that was completely over the line. A minute later though, a sight came in view that struck a nerve in me. Any idea what it was? I'll give you a hint. It involved a son of Poseidon and a certain someone I wanted dead.

 **This came out a little later than what I was planning. Oh well, no big deal. Hope you all liked the chapter and I'll update again soon.**


	4. Sexual Harassment Is No Joke

**If you hate how everyone is a little OOC here, I apologize. But it's how I plan to write the story, so it is what it is. Other than the OOCness, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Sexual Harassment Is No Joke**

Percy's POV

I couldn't get last night out of my head, I still can't as a matter of fact. I can't help but feel a little violated. I mean, I know it technically wasn't rape since she was drunk and I actually participated in the event, but that doesn't make it right. What happened last night was a mistake, an hour of being caught up with the moment. It was nothing but a mistake. And now not only have I sexually scarred myself, but I've also done the same to Clarisse. I have greatly disappointed myself and brought shame on myself. I don't know what to do. Do I just go on with my life and just try to pretend that it never happened, do I confront it and try to embrace it to try to become a better person out of it somehow, or do I live with this guilt for the rest of my life and live knowing I made a terrible mistake and that there's nothing I can do to make up for it? I don't know, but until I can figure something out, it's best that no one learns about this. Not just for my sake, but also for Clarisse's sake. It would ruin her if people found out she had sex with the one person she despises above all others. Her social status may mean nothing to me, but the last thing I want is to give her more reasons to hate me.

As I was thinking this, someone came over to my table and sat right next to me. Out of all the people it could be, it had to be one of the many people here that I don't like being around me.

"Hi Percy." Said Drew.

"Hey." I responded, and that's all I really wanted to say to her. I don't hate the girl, I just hate how she is and that she uses boys for sex. That's just disgusting.

"So where were you last night? I looked all over for you, but couldn't find you. I thought you were at the party." Drew said.

"I was, but I left early." I answered.

"Oh, and why is that?" Drew asked scooting closer until her thigh was touching mine, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Something came up that I had to take care of." I answered, which was the truth. I was just leaving the details out. Like I was going to tell her that I slept with Clarisse.

"Is that why you don't look too good right now honey? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep last night." Drew said moving even closer to me.

"I didn't. The party was just too much for me to handle." I said.

"Aw, well that's a shame. I really would've loved to see you. I was having a great time." Drew said rubbing her hand across my cheek.

"I have a feeling that your definition of fun and mine are two completely different definitions, especially since you have fun by using men for sex." I said removing her hand from my face.

"Yeah, I'm a really naughty girl. Perhaps a good spanking is in order." Drew said getting a ruler out of her pocket and leaning closer to me yet again.

"Is that really all you think about? Is everything to you about sex?" I asked trying to put some space between me and her.

"Well you know, there is more than lust or sex. There's also greed, pride, envy, sloth, gluttony, and anger." Drew said sitting on the table.

"Yeah, we all know the seven deadly sins. And for the record, there are also things like caring, honesty, generosity, and love." I said.

"Aw, you're such a big boy scout. I find that very sexy." Drew said and again moved closer.

'Oh my God, is she really this dense? And here I thought that Annabeth was annoying when she talks about architect.' I thought to myself.

"Drew, please stop." I said.

"How about you come to my cabin tonight, let me show you a good time?" Drew leaned down to whisper in my ear. Well, not exactly whisper, but said what she said in a seductive and low voice. I'm pretty sure it was still loud enough for a few people to hear though.

"Drew, seriously, stop." I firmly said.

"You and me baby, the pleasure we could offer each other." Drew said.

Then she moved in to try to kiss me. I didn't want her lips anywhere on me. But she wasn't letting me go anywhere. Forget feeling violated from last night. I feel violated as fuck right now.

"Hey!" Came a voice from one of the other tables.

Clarisse's POV

"Hey!" I said getting up from the table and going over to Drew.

It irritated me enough that Drew was flirting with Percy and couldn't just handle the fact that Percy wasn't interested, it even irritated me enough when she was being seductive towards him, but when she went in for a kiss, that really pushed my buttons. That was when I got up from my table and over to Percy's. People all thought I hated Percy the most in camp. Well truth be told, even before the quest he and I went on, whatever negative thoughts I would have towards Percy were nothing compared to how much Drew disgusted me. I can't even begin to describe my hatred over this bitch. She disgraces not only the female population, but also she disgraces Camp Half-Blood. Percy may not be the one to try to measure at anything, but he's a guy that actually has some dignity around here. I don't care what people say or make on the matter. Because giving the choice between Drew and Percy, it's in my opinion a no brainer, I'd gladly choose Percy over Drew, every single time.

"Hey Drew, why don't you beat it." I said grabbing a hold of her shoulder and prevented her from going any closer to Percy.

"Why should I? I don't see Percy having any problems right now." She said turning her head in my direction.

"He said he wants you to leave. So leave and stay away from him." I demanded.

"Why do you care? Last I checked, you hated Percy." Drew threw at me.

"I do, but I hate you even more. And if Percy wants you to get away from him, then you will, or else." I said as my irritation slowly increased.

"Is Clarisse La Rue jealous that I have eyes on Percy Jackson?" Drew teased.

'And I thought this bitch wasn't hateful enough. She really knows how to get me to increase my hatred towards her.' I thought to myself.

"I'm not jealous. I just hate you so much that I want to kill you." I said grinding my teeth.

"Never would've thought that would involve defending him." Drew threw at me.

The whole time, Percy was looking away from the both of us. I guess he's feeling even more uncomfortable than before. Percy, I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see right now, but you'll be thanking me when I get this slut away from you.

"If Percy is the only boy in the camp that actually has some dignity here, then I intend to make sure he doesn't fall for your little game." I said.

"All I'm doing is just offering him a way to escape from the torment you throw at him every day." Drew said sliding her hand into Percy's shirt.

"I need to go." Percy suddenly said getting up and leaving the dining pavilion and going . . . I don't know where's he's going, just somewhere that will hide him away from Drew.

"Oh, you see what you did Clarisse, you scared him off." Drew pouted.

"I scared him off? Everything was fine until you had to butt into his privacy." I threw at her.

"You're the one to talk." Drew started getting up and standing boldly right in front of me. We were starting to draw some attention as well. This isn't usually how I intend to draw attention towards myself, plus this kind of attention isn't exactly something that makes me feel comfortable. But I'm too caught up in the moment of wanting this bitch to know how much I hate her.

"Does the fact that you bully him every day and every chance you get ring a bell? And even after he risked his life to save yours, you still treat him like he's the scum of the earth. At least I never cause him any pain." Drew retorted.

Personally, that reminder hit me like a brick to the head. I couldn't argue with the fact that she was right. I do constantly bully Percy. And I really do make him feel pretty bad about himself. But that can't possibly be worse that what Drew was doing, which is sexual harassment and lusting, two things that obviously make Percy physically sick. Though that still doesn't make what I do to him any better or forgivable. But at least I don't intend to scar him so badly that he will lose his sanity for the rest of his life.

"At least I'm not a slut that makes him physically sick 24/7." I threw at Drew.

"Well I'm not the one who has to be a heartless bitch and who can't have any decency to be nice to a boy who has done nothing to wrong you." Drew said to me.

That did it. That's when I pushed her into the Poseidon table and sent her down onto the wood. That earned some 'ooh's' from the other demi-gods. I stormed out of the pavilion to get some fresh air. I really needed to get some fresh air. It felt good for getting that out of my system, but I still needed to cool off.

"Hey, Clarisse." Angelica called coming to catch up with me along with Paulina following her.

"Clarisse, what was that about?" Paulina asked as she and Angelica caught up.

"Hey, she called me a bitch, she was asking for it." I answered.

"Not that, I mean defending Jackson over there." Paulina said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Why did you do it?" Paulina asked.

"It got me to knock some sense into that bitch. So it was for a great cause." I said.

"Either way, defending Jackson, the camp's biggest loser and the half-blood we despise above all is an unusual event for you." Angelica said with Paulina nodding her head in agreement.

"Guys, I may hate Percy, but I hate that slut even more. So honestly, in a case that involves supporting Drew or supporting Percy, I'd easily choose Percy. This is the one kind of fight I actually want to stand with Percy on. And don't tell me you two would actually choose Drew over Percy, especially with how she the camp's biggest slut." I explained.

"Either way, support him over Drew in front of the entire camp is not a wise move." Angelica said.

"What was I supposed to do, just let her have a jolly in using Percy for sex and then just break him like he deserved it?" I asked.

"Drew may hurt the kid, but it's not like it should matter to anyone. If he gets hurt, then he get hurt. Nothing more to say." Paulina said.

I could not believe I just heard that. How can they think sexual harassment is nothing more but a joke? Bullying is one thing, but sexual harassment is way over the line. It's not something that someone should take lightly like that. Do my friends really think that it's no big deal if Percy gets sexually scarred like that? I can't believe anyone would be okay with that. It is a big deal. I know that Percy would never want Drew be near him like that, and just like earlier. Just the thought of Drew possibly raping Percy or trapping him so he has no way out and gets taken against his will was nowhere near a pleasant thought. Quite frankly, what I saw of her trying to seduce him wasn't pleasant either. It made me feel sick and . . . oh, I really do feel sick. I don't feel too good right now. I really needed to get away.

"Hey, Clarisse, where are you going?" Angelica asked as I broke into a run.

"I need to be alone." I said running away.

I ran into the woods. I really needed some time to be alone. I can't believe anyone would be perfectly alright with sexual harassment. Even I know never to stoop to that low.

I parked it on a tree and just sat against it. I just sat there enjoying the cool breeze that I felt in the air. All I wanted right now was to just sit down and relax and lose myself into this peace and quiet.

Eventually though, as I was at peace, I heard some faint in the distance. I couldn't pick up what it was, but judging from what I was able to hear from this faint noise, it sounded like a guitar, or some sort of stringed musical instrument. With curiosity winning the best of me, I got up and followed the direction of the faint noise I was hearing.

Percy's POV

After the whole cat fight between Drew and Clarisse, I left because not only was I beginning to feel uncomfortable, but in a way, they both were kinda reminding a lot about last night and many other terrible experiences I've been going through lately. In all honestly, I'd rather not be reminded of any of that, especially all at once. I really needed to get out. It was all beginning to swim throughout my entire mind and it was making me feel noxious. I left to go to the one place that I knew I could be alone at. The one place I always go when I go through a hard time and I just need some time to take my mind off things.

I went to the lake. Sometimes I go into the lake for a swim or to lay down under the water to relax, and some other times I go there because I go to play some music. My mom used to say to me back when I was a small child that music is nature's pain killer. I don't know how much I ever believed that back when I was younger. But nowadays, I've been experimenting that theory of my mom's, and I've been seeing myself proving that hypothesis correct. It was a bit strange, but I found enjoyment in it, so I had nothing to complain about.

Today, I felt like I needed to hear some music. With how Poseidon ben ignoring me, I didn't feel like being in his domain. I haven't been in it at all these past two months actually. So like every other day these past two months, I got out the guitar I have that I hide out her and I began to play the first song that popped into my head. That one song was Fade To Black, written by Metallica on their Ride The Lightning album made back in July 27, 1984.

 _Life, it seems, will fade away_

 _Drifting further every day_

 _Getting lost within myself_

 _Nothing matters, no one else_

 _I have lost the will to live_

 _Simply nothing more to give_

 _There is nothing more for me_

 _Need the end to set me free_

 _Things not what they used to be_

 _Missing one inside of me_

 _Deathly lost, this can't be real_

 _Cannot stand this hell I feel_

 _Emptiness is filling me_

 _To the point of agony_

 _Growing darkness taking dawn_

 _I was me, but now he's gone_

 _No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_

 _Now I can't think, think why I should even try_

 _Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

 _Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye_

Following all those lyrics was about three to four minutes of playing guitar, not that I minded. At the end, I started to calm down a little. I was thankful to know the wonders of music. How I actually had the mind to doubt it back then as a child is beyond me. Oh well.

I was about to play another song, which was a song I hadn't chose yet, but it would seem fate had other plans for me on this one.

"Percy?" Asked a voice I couldn't believe I heard.

I turned around to make sure I wasn't just hearing things or whatever. But as it turns out, I actually wasn't. I wasn't even losing my mind, I knew that since I was able to calm my nerves already. Even though I saw her, I still couldn't believe that I actually did. One phrase for this moment, WTF?

"Clarisse?" I asked in disbelief.

 **I'm having quite a number of twists in mind for this story in my mind right now. And I just threw one right now. Well, maybe a little more than one, but you get the point. Hope you all like the chapter. Again, I apologize for the OOCness. I'm trying to keep them in character as to how they were in the movie. I know I could be doing a better job at it, but at least I'm not terribly off. At least I don't think I am. Well, I got work to do unfortunately. Later.**


	5. Godsmacked

**Thank you again for giving this story a chance. Hope you all are still having at least a slight interest in the story, and I hope you all like the next chapter.**

 **Godsmacked**

Percy's POV

Seriously? Seriously!? Mother fucker, why do the sisters of fate have to be so cruel? What have I done to deserve this? . . . Actually, you know what, no one answer that. I don't wanna know. . . . Okay, I think I do know why I deserve this, but I really don't want to be reminded of it. I really don't want to be reminded of the shame I brought upon myself last night. But then again, I guess I really can't just forget about it, no matter how much I want to. I mean, how can I possibly just forget such an experience like that? Just looking at her or even thinking about her is more than enough to remind me of that night. At least she doesn't remember anything from last night. Wait, does she remember? I sure as hell hope not. She cannot have any memory of last night. If she does, well, not only will it ruin the both of us, but I'll be in deep shit.

"Clarisse?" I asked again, still not believing that she actually found me here.

"Hey." She said, still in a disbelief expression on her face.

I guess she and I both really didn't know how to process any of this. I mean, how would we know how to process all of this? I mean, I've been coming here to get away from all of my troubles ever since Clarisse has been bullying me, swimming and playing music to try to calm me from my sorrows and trying to relieve myself from my pain. And now that she's found me, now that she found my secret hideout, now that she's discovered my secret, I am now exposed to her. She now knows of my deepest secret . . . well, as of today, second deepest secret, but not the point. Now that she knows about this, I now have no hiding place from her and everything and everyone else in camp. And to make matters even worse, I'm nowhere near in shape to have any communication with her. This is basically a gigantic what the fuck moment.

"What's up?" I asked awkwardly.

'Yeah, real smooth of you Jackson, you water loving idiot.' I thought to myself.

"I don't feel too well right now." She asked, moving her head in a different direction so we aren't having any eye contact anymore.

"You don't feel too well right now, as in?" I asked motioning her to continue.

"I'm stressed out because Drew was really getting on my nerves earlier." Clarisse explained.

"You and me both." I admitted.

Again people, I don't hate her, I just hate how she's uses boys for sex and then just dumps them as if they were nothing but trash. That being said was followed by Clarisse and me looking at everything but each other. It was yet another awkward silence between us right now. I had a strong feeling that we were gonna be here for a while. Part of me wanted to just run and try my best to avoid her for as much as possible, the other part of me on the other hand just wanted to drown to the bottom of the lake and not come up at all. I was just so lost right now. I just wish I knew what to say or do right now; that I could say or do something that will maybe lighten things up around here. I had nothing though. I was officially once again godsmacked. Let's see, how many times have I been recently been godsmacked? Well, there was Clarisse and here two friends Angelica and Paulina making me feel like shit yesterday, there was Clarisse getting drunk and getting me to dance with her for Jungle at last night's party, Clarisse persuading me to have sex with her right after I take her away from the party and brought her to her cabin so she could get some rest, Drew trying to seduce me and Clarisse actually stepping up to get her away from me, and now she's found me at my secret hideout and I have no way to escape this trap hole I've thrown myself in. So throughout today and yesterday, I've been godsmacked at least five times.

Gods, I really need a holiday, and a pretty damn long one at that. And this was going nowhere either, her and me just sitting/standing around doing nothing. With the silence starting to swell in me and starting to slowly kill me, I completely turned my attention away from Clarisse and everything else around me, and turned my attention back to my guitar. I wasn't really playing any song in particular, I was just randomly and softly strumming the strings of my guitar so I could faintly here the music I was making. I didn't know if Clarisse could hear me, but right now, I didn't really care right now. I had too much in my mind and I was basically just trying to find something to do other than rot in this awkward moment I'm having right now.

"I didn't know you could play." Clarisse said.

Not what I would expect to hear from her, but I guess considering the state of things, I guess it's better than nothing.

"I taught myself when I was a student at Yancy Academy. There really wasn't much for me to do there other than try to battle my dyslexia and ADHD, so I decided to teach myself. Haven't really played in a while, so I thought I'd try to get back at it." I told her, and in all honesty, I had no idea why I just did that.

I haven't told anyone that except for my mom. Grover was able to find out when one night he slid and hid under my bed to try to see what I do when I'm not trying to study, read, or anything else. Needless to say, he didn't have a pleasant night from my part of it. It resolved in me literally taking one of his crutches and hitting him with it. As you can probably tell, I don't really take people invading me on my privacy well at all. It also shows that there are actually times that I can have a dark side to myself. I just do everything I possibly can to make sure I don't let that out in any way, shape, or form possible.

"You're good." Clarisse said.

I slightly smirked at that, but I didn't really know how to process those words. She hasn't really had a time where she didn't bully me at all. It was a nice thing to hear, but I didn't let it go to my head.

"Thanks." I simply replied.

'Gods, why do the fates have to be so cruel?' I thought to myself.

"So why are you playing after all this time?" Clarisse asked.

I looked from my guitar and at her instead with a look of confusion on my face. Since when did the toughest girl at camp care about anyone's feelings, or even anyone other than herself for a change?

"Why do you ask?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why Clarisse suddenly cared about the way I felt.

Clarisse blushed and looked away.

"Well, I saw that you were upset and I was just trying to be . . . you know . . . nice." Clarisse said shyly.

I stared at her for a minute with a raised eye brow. She just stood where she was and had an awkward expression on her face, awkward as in she might've said something stupid or embarrassing. She was about to say something else, but I had already beaten her to it by answering her question.

"Lately, I haven't been in much of a mood to be in my father's domain lately, so I needed to come up with another thing to kill time with. And the first answer that came into my head was getting back to my guitar." I answered.

She nodded in understanding, but didn't really say anything. Even though I figured that it was because this was still an awkward moment for her, I was thankful she didn't really say anything. I didn't really want to hear her say anything about this. Knowing how she is, there's no telling what she would have to say about this. It was then just another awkward moment between us. She still stood where she was, and I was still just sitting where I was, strumming the strings of my guitar still. I have to say, this is one of those moments where I wish that I wasn't me.

"I hope Drew didn't do anything to make you feel too physically sick. I know she's not really a great person to be around." Clarisse suddenly said and to my surprise, came to sit next to me in front of the lake.

"I've had worse." I said still strumming my guitar and not really trying to look at her.

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw disappointment and maybe even sorrow in her eyes. I thought I saw the exact same glimpse of something that's a part of her that I saw last night, but couldn't determine what I saw. I still can't quite determine what I'm seeing in her eyes right now. I don't know what it is. I'm barely detecting it in her eyes and I don't know how I'm actually seeing a glimpse in her that is something she's hiding and clearly doesn't what me to see. But whatever it is, I don't think it's something I should try to focus on.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?" Clarisse responded.

"Why did you stand up for me when Drew was trying to come onto me and be all slutty? I thought you hate me." I stated.

"I hate Drew a lot more. I hate her with every fiber of my existence. She is without a doubt the worst demigod I've ever met in my life. Plus like you, I don't really like how she uses every guy here for sex and just uses them in any other way she pleases to just leave them. Plus . . . well, you're the only guy who not only has no interest in her, but you're also the only boy Drew hasn't lured into her snatch yet, and I intend to keep it that way." Clarisse explained.

"So neither one of us like Drew for how she's lives her life as a slut." I stated.

"Yep." Clarisse simply responded.

"Well, we at least got one thing in common." I said with a tiny smile showing at the corner of my lips, and from the corner of my eye, I could see that the exact same thing was what was happening to Clarisse right now.

"So, what was that song you were playing?" Clarisse asked.

"Fade To Black by Metallica. It's a suicide song. One of the many songs that I play because it has a lot of meaning to it and I can somewhat relate to it." I answered.

"Do you ever write any songs yourself?" Clarisse asked.

"Not really. I think about it sometimes, but I personally think it's best if I leave that to the world's musicians. Plus, it's not like any song I write will ever get recognized at all." I answered.

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Clarisse said.

We just sat quietly after that, with the exception of the noise I was making from the strings of my guitar. Though this silence wasn't quite as awkward as the other ones. It was pleasant at least, we didn't have anything to worry about right now, nothing is going on, and we were just enjoying the environment of the lake. At least, for the most part, there was a small part of me that was still in an awkward moment trance. I still can't get last night out of my head. It was still stuck inside of me. I mean, I'm not expecting for the memories of last night to just suddenly go away like it was nothing, but I really wish I could get last night out of my fucking head. And to top it off, I'm tired. I didn't sleep at all last night, and I don't really know how I'm still awake or how I haven't passed out yet. So far it seems Clarisse doesn't remember anything from last night, so I'm just gonna try to keep it that way.

"Thanks by the way." Clarisse suddenly said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For last night." Clarisse simply responded.

I stopped dead in my tracks there. Did she actually know? Does she remember anything? Does she suspect something? I don't know, but either way, the inside of me right now is just freaking out right now.

"What about last night?" I asked, hoping I didn't asked as nervously as I felt right now.

"For taking me back in my cabin when I was drunk. After Drew gave me that Long Island Ice Tea, I completely lost it. I was just completely out of my mind, even though I don't really remember too much of what happened last night." Clarisse explained.

"Oh, sure." I responded.

Okay, I'm dead. Even though she doesn't remember much about last night, it's not a complete blur like how I had hoped it would. What if this means she'll eventually remember everything? What if she finds out? What if she learns about what happened in her cabin from someone? She didn't feel too good a few minutes ago, I don't feel too good either. Well, technically I didn't from the beginning, but you all get my point. I just feel so bad and numb right now.

"Do you know any Godsmack?" Clarisse suddenly asked me, breaking away from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I asked you if you know any songs by Godsmack." Clarisse said.

"Not all of their songs, but most of them. Yeah." I answered.

"Play one." Clarisse said.

I have to admit, I was a bit taken back by that. I never would've pegged Clarisse La Rue as a person that has any interest or fascination, or even any care whatsoever for music. With her being a daughter of Ares, I didn't really think that music was a part of her. But, then again, I'm the son of Poseidon and I'm supposed and expected to be one of the toughest demigods alive, and I've been disappointing a lot of people on that lately. So I guess it would be logical to get a little bit of a wrong idea about Clarisse as well.

 _I'm not the one who's so far away_

 _When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

 _Never did I wanna be here again_

 _And I don't remember why I came_

 _Candles raise my desire_

 _Why I'm so far away_

 _No more meaning to my life_

 _No more reason to stay_

 _Freezing feeling,_

 _Breathe in, breathe in_

 _I'm coming back again_

 _I'm not the one who's so far away_

 _When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

 _Never did I wanna be here again_

 _And I don't remember why I came_

 _Hazing clouds rain on my head_

 _Empty thoughts fill my ears_

 _Find my shade by the moon light_

 _Why my thoughts aren't so clear_

 _Demons dreaming_

 _Breathe in, breathe in_

 _I'm coming back again_

 _I'm not the one who's so far away_

 _When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

 _Never did I wanna be here again_

 _And I don't remember why I came_

 _I'm not the one who's so far away_

 _When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

 _Never did I wanna be here again_

 _And I don't remember why I came_

 _I'm not the one who's so far away_

 _When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

 _Never did I wanna be here again_

 _And I don't remember why I came_

 _I'm not the one who's so far away_

 _When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

 _Never did I wanna be here again_

 _And I don't remember why I came_

 _Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo._

 _Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo._

 _So far away..._

 _I'm not the one who's so far away..._

 _I'm not the one who's so far away..._

 _I'm not the one who's so far away..._

"How was that?" I asked as I ended the song.

"It was nice. I liked it." Clarisse said.

She looked like she was about to say something else, but then a shout came from the distance.

"Clarisse!" Shouted the voice of some girl; it was most likely one of Clarisse friends.

"Oh, I got to go. Later." Clarisse said getting up and running off to the direction we heard the voice come from.

After she left, my eyes began to feel pretty heavy. I guess Godsmack's slow rock song Voodoo, the song of theirs I just played kinda gave me the desire to sleep, the desire I wish I had last night in my cabin. I guess eventually finding the urge to sleep eventually is better than never finding it at all. So after a minute or so of just sitting down and doing nothing but looking at the lake, I passed out.

 **Again, I have to apologize if this isn't going well for any of you. I really haven't been getting as much time to plan and write as I thought I did. I hate college. I should've waited a year before going to college just like how my friends said I should. Why I actually didn't listen to them is beyond me. I hope the chapter went well for you, as well as the story is going well for you, and I'll update again whenever I can. Hopefully I can do a better job with the next chapter. Goodnight.**


	6. Slightly Turning Over A New Leaf

**I seem a lot more anxious to write this story than all the other ones right now. I guess I was a little more prepared for it than what I thought. Thank you for reading, and enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Slightly Turning Over A New Leaf**

Clarisse's POV

As soon as I heard my name being called, I dashed away from the lake and rushed over. It was either Angelica or Paulina calling my name, or maybe both of them. Either way, my name was being called by a friend of mine and I went over to see what they wanted. I also left so that I wouldn't be seen with Percy. I couldn't be seen by anyone of me being nice to Percy. Despite how much I don't really like being so mean and hurtful to him, I can't come to terms with ruining my reputation here. Though as I went to look for my friends, my thoughts were dwelling on Percy. I just couldn't ignore the fact that something seems different about him. I mean, he looked like he hasn't had any sleep last night, and that alone wasn't a good thing. There was also the fact that he seemed trouble by something. That's an unusual look for him. He's never had that look on his face before, not even all the times that I bullied him. So to see him having such a look that is so new to see him have is quite a shocker. I mean, I know the past two months have been pretty rough for him, but what could've happened so recently that has had such an effect on him. Could it be that all the pain he feels he lets out when he's alone at the lake? Does he hide his emotions from everyone so that no one can see what he feels? Does he save his pain for when he's alone? It makes feel worse for being so mean to him. He never did anything to make me hate him, and yet I just went ahead and decided to be such a total bitch towards him. He wasn't a terrible person at all. He was a great and wonderful person. How can the world be so cruel? How could I be so cruel?

"Clarisse." Both Angelica and Paulina said as they finally found me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Where did you go? We've been looking all over for you." Paulina said.

"I needed to get a little fresh air." I answered.

"Okay, well, we've got the obstacle tower competition coming up right before lunch, so we need to get ready." Paulina said.

"Oh, okay. I'll go get ready." I said turning to head over to my cabin to get ready.

When I got to my cabin, I got my combat gloves on and ready for the tower. I didn't really need to get ready for anything, I just used what I said as an excuse to get a couple of minutes to myself. As soon as I got my gloves on, I sat on my bed and let my thoughts dwell on Percy again. I can't help but worry about him. I also can't help but dwell on what a terrible person I've been towards him. I've been delivering him nothing but pain and grief, and all he ever offered me in return was kindness and care. He tried to help me when the Colchis Bull tried to kill me and everyone else in camp. Other than his cyclops brother Tyson, no one else was willing to ever help me with anything. Everyone else just stood back and watched. Percy tried to help and save me, and all I did was make a sarcastic remark on how he's still alive. And then there was the night my quest was called. He tried to warn me that Luke was after the Golden Fleece to and that if I end up facing him, my quest will only be all the more complicated. I didn't heed his warning. Instead, I just told him to try not wreck things at camp while I was away. And then there was the quest. He knew he wasn't allowed to interfere with another demigod's quest, but he didn't care. He only cared about making sure camp would be saved and being able to help in any way he could. All he wanted was to help me and he didn't care if it cost him something or not. Even though I somewhat accepted his help, I was still a selfish shit towards him. Yet despite all of that, he's still here today, trying to be a calm and friendly person to everyone in camp, and not caring who they are or what they've done. How can Percy be so forgiving? How can he just be so selfless? How can he be so caring? How can he be so generous to everyone around him and not care what others think about him? I don't understand how Percy is able to possess the personality he has. He doesn't care if he's a winner or a loser, he just wants to be the best of himself, nothing more than that. I hate to admit it, but Percy is a much better person than what I could ever be. It's really no wonder why he's clearly Chiron's favorite student. Everyone knows how Chiron 'secretly' favors Percy over everyone else here. I just wish I could fix everything I've ever done to him. I want to, but I don't know how to.

Hours later, the horn sounding the beginning of the obstacle tower competition was blown. Taking a deep breath, I got up from my bed and exited my cabin. I made my way to the arena and I got ready for another victory at a competition. A lot of other campers had already started trying to climb up the tower and to get the ring in the tower's helmet before everyone else. Everyone who wasn't competing was sitting on the bleachers, watching, cheering, and enjoying the show. Everyone competing were trying to climb the best they could, but everyone kept getting knock down from the tower. As for me, I decided to wait until most of everyone was either giving up or not able to get back up. As I did that though, I slowly realized something, Percy wasn't here. Completely forgetting about the obstacle tower, I looked everywhere for any signs of Percy, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was expecting to find him here by now since like me, he competes in every camp activity. He's not here though, which worried me. I thought he'd be here by now. Maybe he was just running a little late, maybe he was just getting ready and was on his way.

Looking back at the tower, almost everyone else was already down. I took this as my que to drop in. I jumped on the closest latter and made my way up the ladder. Achieving that, I went for what I consider the fun part, note the sarcasm in my voice right now. I climbed the tower. As I did, people started to chant me name, cheering me on to win this, like how I always win at everything. Like they even need to think anyone can beat me. I made it to the top of the tower, and was ready to achieve my victory. But before I did, I looked around to make sure everyone could see me. Detecting that I had all eyes on me, I grabbed the ring out of the helmet and held it high in the air for everyone to see. That's when the crowded roared for my victory and chanted my name again. Like every other time, I've got the crowd at my worship. So I grabbed a hold of a rope and slid back down to the ground.

"The winner of today's competition is the daughter of the god of war, Clarisse." Chiron announced.

The crowd cheered for a few minutes until it was about time for everyone to leave the arena. I was being applauded and cheered at again as I took my leave. But before I got far, I was stopped.

"Clarisse La Rue." Called Mr. D.

I turned over to his direction to see him coming over to me. He looked like his usual self. He didn't look any different than what he usually does. I have to admit, with what went on at the party last night with his children being able to sneak some alcohol beverages into the camp, I was kinda expecting for him to be in a grumpy mood about that. I mean who wouldn't think that? He is after all the god of wine. We all know how much not being able to drink any wine for the next century is a living hell for him. He suffers his worst punishment ever for falling in love with a naiad that his father Zeus had a thing for as well. Ironic irony if you ask me.

"Yes Mr. D." I said.

"I have to ask, have you seen Peter Johnson?" Mr. D asked me.

"His name is actually Percy Jackson sir." I said.

"Whatever, look, back to my question. Have you seen him?" Mr. D asked again.

"No, why?" I responded.

"Because he was supposed to be in the arena during the competition like everyone else, but he never showed up." Mr. D said.

"He didn't?" I asked confused and surprised.

"Nope. He never showed up." Mr. D said.

This was so unlike him. Percy has never ditched before. This was just so unlike him. I don't know him that well, but I do know him well enough to know that as of right now, something was up with him and that he was hiding something.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what's up Mr. D." I said.

"Alright, well, if you find him, tell him I am only offering him one warning. If he ditches a second time, he will be in very serious trouble." Mr. D said taking his leave.

When Mr. D was out of sight, I ran over to the first place I thought of that I could probably find him, where I found him this morning, the lake. I didn't know if I expected him to still be there, but it was the only place I can think of to start off with. Plus I don't really know where else he would be right now. Again, I don't really know too much about the guy. Though that didn't stop the fact that I couldn't help but worry about him. Clearly, something is troubling him, and even though I don't know what exactly, I do know one thing for sure. Whatever is troubling him, it has something to do with me. I know that I'm responsible for this sudden change in him. That feeling made me hope that he was still there. But when I got there, even though I wasn't expecting him to be there, I was hoping still that he was there so I don't end putting myself in a position where I basically have to go on a wild goose chase just to find him, he wasn't there. His guitar wasn't there either. My hopes of finding here were false. At first, I thought he was underwater, I thought he was in the lake. I was very tempted to go in there and look to see if I was right or not. But then I remembered what he said earlier today.

 _Lately, I haven't been in much of a mood to be in my father's domain lately, so I needed to come up with another thing to kill time with. And the first answer that came into my head was getting back to my guitar._

With that in mind, that confirmed that he was indeed not here and that I have no idea where he could be right now. I wanted to know where he was, but I didn't want to spend time trying to find him, since looking for him will require me to most likely look all over camp. So that left me with one other option, just wait for him to turn up. He's bound to show up again sooner or later.

-Line Break-

It was dinner time. I was sitting with Angelica and Paulina again at my table again and we were eating our meals as well as having random conversations. When I say random, I literally mean random. With us being people stuck in one place, seeing each other every day, and eventually learning about everything that happens in camp, there isn't much of a single new subject to talk about. It gets kinda boring around here pretty easily from time to time. Everyone else was enjoying their meals as well as randomly conversing like us. I went along with randomly conversing with Angelica and Paulina until I caught a glimpse of a pair of sea green eyes making its way to the pavilion. Completely ignoring my friends now, I turned to the glimpse that I found. Percy came in and got himself some food, but not too much. He only got himself some fruit and veggies. He looked a little better than how he did this morning, his eyes didn't have any bags anymore nor where they bloodshot, some of the color and life in his eyes were back to, and he seemed a little more like his old self again. He didn't look exactly back to normal, but he did seem better than this morning, so I guess that's better than nothing. The one awkward thing though was that he had a pair of earphones in his ears. He was listening to some music. I have to say, I had no idea he could be pretty daring. Demigods using electronics is an easy way for monsters to detect you and find you so they can kill you. Cell phones alert them the easiest. Things like IPods, IPads, and laptops, they're not as dangerous for us to use like cell phones, but they still do give away our presence to monsters. I mean, I know we're in camp, and nothing will be able to get through the barrier thanks to the Golden Fleece we were able to recover, but still, who knew Percy could actually be so daring.

"Oh Percy." Cooed Drew from the Aphrodite table.

"Drew." Percy said voided with emotions.

"Come sit with me babe." Drew said gesturing for Percy sit by her at her table, and in doing so, starting to irritate me yet again.

"No thanks." Percy simply said before taking a seat at the Poseidon table and began silently eating food and listening to his music.

Looking at Drew, I could tell she was not taking her being rejected by Percy too well. I could tell she was planning to come onto him yet again. She wanted Percy, and she was not taking him not being interested in her well at all.

"I don't bite Percy. You have nothing to fear. You can trust me to take good care of you." Drew tried to persuade him.

"Again, no thanks." Percy said still void of emotions.

She was leaning on the edge of her chair and getting ready to get up from her seat. I could tell she was about to get up and go over to him. Angelica and Paulina were starting to snicker at the scenery. They were snickering at both Percy's and Drew's misfortunes right now. I had nothing to snicker about. The only thing I felt like doing was to just beat Drew down yet again. As for Percy, well, I still just felt bad for being how I was to him. I wanted to make it up to him. And I had an idea of how I could at least make a start and an attempt. Keep that bitch away from him.

"Come on Percy, you know you want to." Drew cooed, still trying to get Percy over to herself.

Percy didn't say anything this time. He just sighed irritated. Then he held his IPod up for her to see and showed her that he was turning up the volume of his music, and then just went back to eating. He was basically making a demonstration of how he intends to make sure he doesn't hear another word from her. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Drew, getting offended by that, was about to make yet another move. Feeling the urge to rub salt in the wound, I picked up my food and got up from my table.

"Where are you going?" Paulina asked me.

"Clarisse?" Angelica asked me.

I just completely ignored them both and continued head towards my destination. I went and sat by Percy. He looked confused by this, as did a few other campers. Back then, I'd never let this happen, but after revealing to everyone this morning that I clearly hate Drew a million times more than Percy, I have complete confidence and tolerance in this.

"Clarisse?" Percy asked confused.

"Like I said, Drew's never touching you." I said patting his shoulder and getting back to eating.

In the corners of my eyes, I could see Drew glare at me, which I was perfectly okay with, and Percy slightly smiling in gratitude to me before he goes back to his fruit and veggies. This will definitely make things interesting around here.

 **That came out a little differently than what I was originally intending, but oh well. I like where I'm taking the story, so that's all that really matters. Well, now that this update is taken care of, I better get to work on the updates for 'A Dying Romance', 'Danny Phantom's Night Out', and 'Love The Goddesses'. Hopefully I can an update for those stories posted before the week ends. I'll update again as soon as possible. God, please let the holidays get here fast.**


	7. A Little Family Reunion

**Alright, things are beginning to lighten up a bit with school, and this story is doing great. Thank you all. I know the pairing in this story isn't the usual coupling you're all used to reading, but it means a lot that you are willing to give it a chance. Thank you again, and here's the next chapter.**

 **A Little Family Reunion**

Percy' POV

-1 month later-

I tell you, fate has quite an awkward sense of humor. Considering what happened over a month ago between me and Clarisse on the night of the party, I never would've thought that things would get to how they are right now. You all know how she said she'd make sure Drew never gets her hands on me? We'll, let me tell you, she was beyond dead serious about that. She was literally making a career out of making sure Drew never comes anywhere near me. Clarisse is very persistent, not like she never was before, but damn. Clarisse really knows how to make an enemy out of Drew. Every time it was time for camp to go to the pavilion for breakfast, lunch, and/or dinner, I would sit at the Poseidon table as usual, and Clarisse would have her eyes wide open like a hawk. On week days, all she could do was watch since she was supposed to sit at her father Ares' table. But on weekends, the days of the week where people are allowed to sit anywhere we want, I would still sit at the Poseidon table, and Clarisse would sit next to me. She would just eat her food and keep her eyes open for Drew, just in case she ever does something unexpected.

Clarisse and I hardly ever talk when the weekends come and she's sitting by me. She would just make sure Drew doesn't come within fifty feet near me or whatever. Most of the time, despite my gratitude towards Clarisse for making sure Drew doesn't try anything to sexual abuse me, she and I would sit in an uncomfortable silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for me at least, I'm not entirely sure about Clarisse since she's pretty much always making sure Drew stays away from me. And to make the matter of me starting to feel uncomfortable about all of this even worse, Clarisse wasn't the only one who started to sit at the Poseidon table with me. Her two friends Angelica and Paulina, who both always look at me with emotions ranging from hate to desire to kill. They only started sitting at my table to because they wanted to keep the trio between the two of them and Clarisse going on as much as possible. Neither of them ever talked to me at all, just threw negative emotion filled faces at me. I was fine about that, I didn't really have anything to say to either to them anyways.

And every other hour of the day, when Clarisse was alone and away from everyone else and she found me alone, she would come over to me and make sure Drew still hasn't touched or come anywhere near me, which she hasn't, not yet at least. But knowing how persistent children of Aphrodite can be when it comes to them wanting someone and the person they want doesn't want them in return, I know Drew is just waiting for the perfect time to pounce. Well, I just hope that moment never comes.

As for all the other moments between me and Clarisse, well, she's still playing the bully card on me. The more she does and the more she keeps checking on me by asking me stuff like "are you okay?" and "Has Drew touch you?", the more I just want to say something like "No, I'm not fine and you're really starting to fucking irritate me and I want you to fucking stop bothering me.". It always gets harder to not to tell her something like that, but somehow I'm still able to keep it all in. I don't know what to consider Clarisse and me anymore. Back then, it was nothing but bully and target. Now, well, I can't say that we're friends or anything, I don't know what to call us. I would like to just think of her as an acquaintance. That's all I want to think of her as, but I don't really know if I can and/or do or not. As far as I know, she still doesn't know about that night in her cabin. That's how I want it to stay as. I don't want her to know about that night. Not only will her knowing about that night sign my death warrant, but it will make my situation with her all the more worse.

Anyways, I should get to the moment right now. I'm in my cabin, listening to some Five Finger Death Punch. I was also getting onto my laptop to play a game. Just as I was about to pick a game to play, an Iris Message came out of the small fountain I have in here and it showed me my cyclops of a brother.

"Percy!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson, hey buddy!" I said trying to share in his enthusiasm.

"How you've been brother?" Tyson asked.

"As good as a half-blood can be. How about you, how are things going for you?" I asked.

"Well with all the armory and weapons I was able to make for dad's army, I'm finally getting some free time. So, even though I can't see you in person, I was wondering if we could chill for a while. You know, a brotherly competition, son of Poseidon to son of Poseidon." Tyson said.

"Uh, I don't know big guy." I said unsure of what to make of this exactly.

"Please brother, I've missed you. I've got access to a computer like you, so maybe we can try an online game." Tyson begged.

I really didn't want to, not after being left alone, but I couldn't argue with the fact that I really did miss him to. Plus it's just playing a video game, it's not like he's asking for a battle or something.

"Alright." I said.

"Thank you brother." Tyson said.

"What game did you have in mind?" I asked.

"This new one I just found, it's called "Don't Whack Your Teacher"." Tyson said.

"Do you have a bad teacher or something?" I joked, my mood starting to brighten up.

"I guess you could say that. The guy running dad's armory is quite an irritating shit." Tyson said.

And with that, Tyson and I got online and found the game. The intro was a teacher writing on a chalk board and then a student throws a ruler at his head. The ruler is thrusted into his head and the teacher says "This is an outrage!". I don't know how that's even possible.

 **(I love this game. I have a physical sense of humor. Every time I play it, I have an ROTFLOL moment. (rolling on the floor laughing out loud).)**

"Wow, what a friendly family game here." I joked.

"Okay, here's the contest, the one who can kill him in five ways the quickest will win." Tyson explained.

"I just won." I said causing the both of us to laugh.

"You didn't even hit play. Hit the play button." Tyson said.

"Game over, I didn't need to hit the play button. I hit him in the head with a fucking ruler that apparently acted like a tomahawk." I said causing us both to laugh and then pressing the play button to begin the game.

"Okay, I'm gonna help this guy out actually." I said clicking on the scissors.

"By cutting off his tie?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, because you know, his tie is too long." I said as the kid cut the teacher's tie off and followed by the teacher saying "How dare you! I am ashamed of you!" and then the kid slitting the teacher's throat open.

"Oh wow." Tyson said.

"You see, the white wall, or white board, or whatever that damn thing behind him is supposed to be was blank. He needed to fill out some of that negative space." I explained.

"That's not a very good teaching assistant. And what, you're poring him coffee now?" Tyson asked as I clicked on the mug of coffee.

"Yes Tyson, excuse me, you see, I'm literally dislocating my own leg to help him out, that's how eager I am to help him." I said as the bot got the mug of coffee and used it to hit his teacher in the face and the back of the head with.

"What the fuck?" Tyson said snickering.

"See, with how tired he is, you can tell he hasn't had his morning caffeine yet, and he needs some coffee." I said.

"That's not you give people coffee." Tyson laughed as the boy now pored coffee on the teacher's wound.

"Actually Tyson, it is. What I just did there was give him a deep muscle massage. Okay, I got the blood flowing so that the caffeine gets to his heart faster. Because that's one way to understand how the human body works." I explained.

"If you say so." Tyson said not wanting to argue.

"Okay, let's see, what else can I do to help our teacher?" I asked.

"You're not helping him too well really, and I don't know how he keeps coming back to life." Tyson said.

"Tyson, if you listen closely, you can see that the teacher can't even talk. He literally needs all the help he can get." I said clicking on the pesticide followed by the boy grabbing it and the teacher saying "How dare you!" and the boy forcing the pesticide into the teacher's mouth.

"Percy, what was that?" Tyson asked.

"He had bad coffee breath. I needed to help him get rid of that bad breath of his." I said right before the kid then punched the teacher in the face which caused Tyson to squeal in laughter.

"Okay, I can't rationalize that. I was pissed for being held after class, that's all I have to say." I said.

"You cold clocked him in the fucking face!" Tyson laughed.

"Tyson, did you just say that I cold cocked him?" I asked, a little confused as to what I thought he said.

"No, I said clocked Percy, clocked." Tyson cleared up for me.

"Okay, um, here's the thing. I don't really appreciate the implication here Tyson. Firstly, you're having a hard time speaking English right now. Secondly, you seem to be trying to imply that I actually want to have sex with someone. Honestly bro, I'm just trying to help my teacher learn better." I said clicking on a text book which the boy picked up to hit the teacher in the hand and then on the head, which caused him to fall off his chair.

"Oh my gods." Tyson said.

"You see, I'm helping him learn by showing him the true power of reading and books Tyson. Oh, I tell you, I think that Athena and Artemis would be very proud of me right now." I said as the boy was smashing the teachers face with the text book, which was now starting to get blood splattered all over it.

"Lady Athena and Lady Artemis would be proud of you by you showing your teacher the power of fucking face smash book? Oh my gods." Tyson snickered.

"Face smash book. Yes, you see Tyson, we have ourselves a new website for the internet. Oh, and by the way, did this ever happen to you recently Tyson? Did someone smash your head with a big text book and is that why you can't talk good anymore?" I asked causing both him and me to laugh just as the boy was done smashing the teacher's head with the text book and finished things off here by throwing the text book straight at the teacher's face.

"Okay Percy, look man, just kill him one more time. Okay, you get one more chance to kill your teacher, so make it count brother." Tyson said in between his laughs.

"I haven't been killing this man, I've been helping him. This is Mr. Hollins Opus Tyson." I said.

"You are a horrible person right now Percy." Tyson said.

"How am I a horrible person Tyson? I'm just help this man become a better teacher." I said while clicking on the chair the boy was sitting on which got him to pick it up and swung it at his teacher, which caused his nose and mouth to bleed and for him to lose most of his teeth.

"Oh my fucking gods!" Tyson laughed.

"I'm making him a better teacher by knocking his fucking teeth out of his fucking mouth." I said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but are you testing the chair for him now? Is this what you consider just testing the chair? Oh my gods." Tyson said as the boy knocked the teacher out of his chair and started to hit him in the head like how he did with the text book.

"Yes Tyson, that's all this is. That's all I'm really doing, testing out the chair for him. Because I mean just . . . just . . . just look how unsteady the chair is Tyson. I mean, can you possibly imagine what would happen if he sat on this damn thing? Why I . . . I just had to simply demonstrate the fact that I basically just saved his life. Okay?" I said right after the boy got done hitting the teacher in the head with his chair and then placing the legs of the chair on the teacher and then jumping on the chair so that the chair gets a lot more blood out of the teacher.

"Gods. Geese brother." Tyson laughed. Even though Tyson is a cyclops and all, I'm not too sure if I pegged him for being a physical sense of humor kind of guy. But then again, no one would consider the same for me, so I guess we both have some unusual traits in us. It must be some sort of trait Tyson and I get from our father Poseidon.

"Can someone please call the ambulance now? Because I now need my paycheck. This is literally worth like a week's worth of teaching assisting shifts." I said.

"Really?" Tyson asked.

"I think. I don't know really. But I do know one thing. I better be getting paid for this, otherwise I'm not going to do it again. Even if it grants me the privilege of getting to kill some selfish shit." I said causing both Tyson and I to laugh for about half a minute. And speaking of minutes, my final time for killing my teacher five times is at two and a half minutes.

"Alright Tyson, it's your turn now." I said after settling down from laughing a lot.

Clarisse's POV

I had no idea Percy and Tyson could be so bad. Percy was right. This is quite the friendly family game here, note the sarcasm as I say that just like how Percy did. I should explain what's going on. After I kicked everyone's ass in the sword arena that challenged me, I left immediately to go find Percy. I needed to make sure Drew still hasn't touched Percy and is still keeping her distance. I've been at it for over a month already, and I intend to do it for as long as I live. Will I ever stop? Unless someone or something murders that cock sucking cunt and sends her to the hell hole she crawled out of, not likely.

After my sword fighting, I went looking for Percy. I started with the hiding place he has, the hiding place that only I know about. When I got there though, he wasn't there. And when I checked the hiding spot of where he hides his guitar, it was still there, and it looked like Percy hadn't touched it today. So I went off to look for him at the next likely place I knew he would be at, his cabin. I was right. I was about to open the door and do the routine of making sure Drew wasn't trying anything on him at all when I heard Tyson's voice in there.

Peeking through the window of his cabin, I saw that Tyson was Iris Messaging Percy. Then Tyson was challenging Percy to what Tyson was calling a little brotherly competition. I watch them, and I have to say, the sons of Poseidon are full of surprises.

Now it was Tyson turn to play. As I was getting ready for the show, I started to feel nauseous. Feeling this sudden sickness, I rushed over to the bathroom and I emptied my stomach of today's meals. I kept puking until my stomach literally felt empty.

"Clarisse?" Angelica asked as she and Paulina came in.

"Woah, what's this about?" Paulina asked as I flushed the toilet.

"I don't know. I just suddenly felt like I was going to throw up, so I rushed into the bathroom and ended up vomiting." I said heading to the sink to try to get the bitter taste of vomit out of my mouth.

"Do either of you two have a breath mint?" I asked.

They nodded no.

"Come on, let's head to the infirmary. Maybe you had something bad to eat today." Paulina said.

"Okay." I said following her and Angelica to the infirmary.

 **I hope you all don't mind that I had Tyson and Percy expressing their OOCness through a video game here. I thought it would be funny to show a bit of a wild side of Poseidon's two sons. This was only half of their little brotherly competition. The next chapter will be finishing the other half of their brotherly competition and it will reveal the beginning of some other big events. I'm very excited to be writing for this. I hope you're all as eager as me for the next update. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	8. Everyone's Filled With Surprises

**It seems like the competition between Percy and Tyson was a good thing to add. A lot of people seem to be digging it. Maybe in the story I should put in a few more brotherly competitions between the two sons of Poseidon. I'm kinda tempted to. Other than that, hope you all like the next chapter.**

 **Everyone's Filled With Surprises**

Percy's POV

"Alright Tyson, it's your turn now." I said after settling down from laughing a lot.

"Alright then, I am coming after you Mr. Crocker." Tyson said pretty excitingly as the intro that had a teacher writing on a chalk board and then a student throwing a ruler at his head followed by the ruler being thrusted into his head and the teacher saying "This is an outrage!" showed on the computer he was playing on.

"Who the hell is Mr. Crocker?" I asked Tyson.

"That, Percy, is the name of the teacher that I'm going to kill, five different times and in five different ways." Tyson said which was followed by him laughing diabolically.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Once again, Tyson has surprised me with this unknown side to him. Just goes to show you, everyone is full of surprises.

"Tyson, did ever have some sort of a teacher named Mr. Crocker?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, maybe." Tyson said as he clicked the play button and began the game.

"Don't say maybe if you're trying to implicate me in a crime scene." I said.

"Fourth grade was the worst school year of my life. Here's a present for you Mr. Crocker." Tyson said as he clicked on the student book bag and then the student got out a present and gave it to the teacher.

"Personally big guy, I can imagine all school years being horrible for you." I said as the teacher opened the present and got out the gift that was wrapped inside of it, which was a small lighter.

"Yeah pretty little fire." Tyson said as the teacher turned the lighter on and produced a little flame that the student sprayed a can of something that was flammable and sprayed at the fire and into the teachers face.

"Woah." Tyson said laughing and then the teacher screamed in pain and agony which was followed by the student spaying his can yet again and sent another wave of fire into the teacher's face which sent him to the ground behind his desk.

"Can we please talk about the fact that kid actually does somewhat look like you?" I asked Tyson.

Tyson just laughed at that and then the student threw the can he had at the teacher and then just left the classroom and left the teacher just like how he does every other time you kill him. Though this time was a little different than the times he walked out of the classroom the five times I killed him. On this option, the difference was that the can that the student threw at the teacher blew up and judging by the blood of his that was splattered on the wall after the explosion, the can must've blew up the teacher's head.

"What the fuck?" I said surprised, even though I know I probably shouldn't.

"His face blew up man, that's how I do it Perce, that's how I live a cyclops' thug life. Next." Tyson said as he was getting ready for his next kill over the teacher.

*laughs* "I'm gonna say that right after I kill someone. I'm just gonna be like next, because apparently, there's gonna be both a list and a line of people I'm gonna have to kill." I said.

I have to say, Tyson and I are really having a great time. Nothing like a little brother-brother bonding time. I have to say, this is exactly what I needed. This is what I needed to help take my mind off of my troubles and problems. I needed to lighten up and have a little fun so I don't have to let myself rot in my troubles. Even though I'm still a little mad at Tyson, he's really making it hard for me to stay mad at him. Getting back to the game after having a few laughers, Tyson clicked on the jar that was behind the student, which was also filled with flies. At least I think they were flies, I couldn't tell for sure, other than they were some kind of insect. The student got out of his chair and then grabbed a hold of the jar and threw it at the teacher's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes my pretty little flies. Swarm to his face." Tyson said with another diabolical laugh as the flies did indeed swarm all over the teachers face.

"Why are you laughing so maniacally?" I was able to ask through a fit of laughter, not a maniacally laughter like Tyson, but a laughter nonetheless.

"Yes! Drink his blood! Drink his blood!" Tyson said as the flies continued their swarming and the teacher tried to get them away from him, but failed.

"Don't drink his blood. What is happening?" I said as the teacher went to the window and opened it in hopes to get the flies away from him as breathed heavily, and then the student came up and kicked the teacher out of the window and was followed by the sound of a body crashing down on a car and a bunch of school girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! TYSON, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" I exclaimed.

"Look at that Percy. There's now a ruckus. There's a big ruckus outside." Tyson said within his laugher.

"Yeah because a man just fell out of the fucking window. You just fucking killed someone Tyson. Tyson, is this why you're a psychopath, because you got expelled for trying to kill some random guy named Mr. Crocker?" I asked through some snickering.

"No, I'm just having my play, that's all Percy." Tyson laughed.

"I loved that you actually laughed at a joke I made about you being a psychopath, I do love that." I said.

"Okay then, well, how about I go ahead and staple this guy's face, okay?" Tyson suggested as he clicked on the stapler on the teacher's desk which the student pick up and used it to hit the teacher in the hand and then use it to bitch slap him a number of times.

"Is this what you want right now Tyson, for you to some sort of weird ass sadomasochism love affair with your teacher?" I asked and then laughed a bit in which Tyson joined in.

Then the student put the stapler on the teacher's desk and then grabbed a hold of the back of the teacher's head and bashed it against the stapler which resulted in the teacher getting staples in the teachers head. The teacher's head was pouring in blood and staples were buried deep within his head.

"Tyson, you crazy ass cyclops! That is not what staplers are made for! That is a completely inappropriate way to use a stapler!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I used it to butcher his head with and that's all I really give a fuck about." Tyson said as the student left the classroom for Tyson a third time.

"Okay, listen Buffalo Bill, if you want to kill someone, be my guest. But please at least have the decency to kill them correctly. The only interesting thing about what you're doing is that even when it comes to killing someone, you find the least officiant way to accomplish it." I said.

"Okay then, well, how about we go for a pretty little pencil." Tyson said as he clicked on the pencil that was on the teacher's desk which the student grabbed and used it to leave a scratch on the teacher's face.

"How dare you!" The teacher said touching the scratch on his face and glaring at the student.

"How dare I, huh?" Tyson asked as the student then went to the teacher and then used the pencil to stab the teacher in the stomach.

"Holy shit." I said completely shocked as the student slowly continued to stab the teacher with the pencil.

"I like the sound of that." Tyson said.

"What the fuck Tyson. Did you seriously just shove a pencil up his dick hole?" I asked still shock by what I just saw and by what I still am seeing.

"Oh yeah, I love the sound of that. I love the sound of stabbing Percy." Tyson said starting to laugh as the student started to increase the pace he was using to stab the teacher.

"Shut up! Stop talking Tyson!" I exclaimed.

The student just kept stabbing the teacher and literally wouldn't stop. And the more the teacher got stabbed, the more of his blood was starting to drip and splatter around him and on the student's arm.

"Dude, you're giving him a fucking bloody hand job. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I exclaimed.

Tyson just continued to laugh as the student continued to stab the teacher and continued to spill and splatter blood all over the area.

"Tyson, you just punched his dick off!" I exclaimed as the student finally stopped stabbing the teacher and let the teacher drop dead as he dropped the pencil onto the ground and then just got his book bag and left the classroom with his left arm still drenched in his teacher's blood.

Tyson was still laughing like hell. He was basically having an ROTFLOL moment. (rolling on the floor laughing out loud.)

"Tyson, for the love of Olympus, stop laughing already. This isn't funny at all." I said, which I wasn't being completely honest on.

I was honest on the part on wanting Tyson to stop laughing, but not really about the part that what we just saw wasn't funny. I was laughing to, I was just trying to keep my laugher all to myself, or as much as I possibly could.

"That was invigorating Percy." Tyson said.

"Was that invigorating to you Tyson, whacking your teacher off?" I asked and began slowly failing to keep my laugher to myself now.

"Ew, whack my teacher off, seriously Percy?" Tyson asked.

"I'm just saying, that's basically what you just did, whether that's what it looked like or not big guy." I said.

"Okay, I think you and I might be having way too much fun right now brother." Tyson said.

"On the somewhat positive note, what this death looked like is that one scene in The Master. Have you seen that Tyson?" I stated.

"The Master? No, I don't think I have or even heard of that movie before, and I also have no idea on what scene you're talking about either I'm afraid." Tyson answered.

"You haven't, okay then. The scene I'm referring to is the one where Philip Seymour Hopkins gets jerk off by Amy Adams into a sink, and it's one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life. And the whole time to, he like "OH, oh, oh, ooohh, ooooohhh." It's actually great." I said.

"That's . . . that sounds pretty disturbing to me Percy, I hate to tell you." Tyson said.

"So says the psychopathic cyclops that's killed his own teacher with a lighter, a jar of flies, a stapler, and a pencil." I commented.

"This is what video games are made for Percy." Tyson said as he clicked on a power chord that is right under the book shelf that jar of flies is on and the student grabbed it and got behind the teacher and wrapped the power chord around the teacher neck with it.

"I hope you're having a fixation fetish Philip Seymour Crocker." Tyson laughed as the teacher got out of his chair and tried to get the student off of him and to get the student to stop strangling him. But he unfortunately had no luck in getting the student off of him.

"Oh man dude. If you look closely, you can see what the teacher is saying in his head. He's clearly saying: Goddamn it, why did I let this stupid kid in my class? I knew he was never gonna go anywhere in life. What have I done?" I mimicked the teacher being strangled and mimicked how he stopped moving and breathing and just fell on the ground with no breath left.

"Oh yeah, this is how your life ends. You can write that on your own gravestone you fucking asshole." Tyson said referring to the teacher.

"He can't write anything on his gravestone. He's already fucking dead. How the fuck can he possibly write anything when he's already fucking dead?" I said.

"We can just have Hades have his dead spirit sent out to do so." Tyson suggested.

"Well Tyson, our brotherly competition has now come to an end." I said.

"I took about 5 minutes, and you took about 2 ½ or so . . . so you win. Damnit." Tyson sighed.

"I don't even want to be a part of this. I don't want to win anything here. Mr. Crocker, I don't this psychopath. I . . . I really don't. I'm not even a part of this competition, quite frankly. I'm fucking leaving right now." I said turning my computer off.

"Thanks for playing brother, it was fun." Tyson said.

"Yeah, it actually was. I'd love to stay, but I have things I need to do." I said.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it then. How about same time tomorrow?" Tyson offered.

"Sure." I said.

"Alright, bye Percy." Tyson said.

"Bye Tyson." I said and then we both wiped our hands over the Iris Message and went about our separate ways until tomorrow comes.

I haven't fully forgiven Tyson just yet, but I wasn't too angry at him anymore. Strangely, it seemed like he somehow knew how to cheer me up a little bit. I was actually pretty thankful for that. But I still had a bit of a grudge on the guy. Poseidon seems to have all his attention directed at Tyson and he has none for me. What really irritates me more is that dad promised he'd be around for me if I ever needed him. Well I've been needing for quite a while now, and he's just been completely ignoring me. It's as if he's completely forgotten me or I no longer mean anything to him. I guess I'm angrier with Poseidon instead of Tyson. Either way though, I was still mad and angry at them both. I guess maybe it's about time I stop just trying to hope for the best, face the facts, and man up so I can take care of myself. I don't know how exactly, but I'll find a way.

Clarisse's POV

So here I am, sitting on a bunk in the Infirmary, waiting for a nursemaid to come over to check on me. Angelica and Paulina were sitting in the chairs next to my bunk. I've been here for only like ten to fifteen minutes, and I'm already feeling pretty anxious right now. I also feel pretty rough. I just don't feel like myself.

"Clarisse La Rue." A nursemaid called trying to find me.

"Here." I said raising my hand so she could find me.

As soon as she saw me, she made her way towards me.

"Okay Miss La Rue, my name is Haley, I will be your nurse/doctor for today. So what seems to be the problem?" Haley asked.

"Well, as I was wondering around, I felt a sudden urge to throw up, so I ran into the bathroom and I ended up emptying my stomach of today's meals." I explained.

"Okay, did you have anything bad to eat today, or did you by any chance have a little too much food today?" Haley asked writing my answers down on her clipboard.

"I don't think so. My meals went well for me just like they usually do." I answered.

"Did this start just today?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Have you been feeling nauseous, stress, agitated, moody, or unusually tired lately?" Haley asked.

"Nausea just started today. I've only ever felt stress when Drew is around. Same with being agitated, when Drew is around. And I guess I've been pretty strict about trying to keep Drew away from Percy since seeing her near him instantly lights a match inside of me. Though I don't recall being more tired than usual. Though I'm not entirely sure what that has to do with this." I answered.

"I see, well, it's always best if we get all the Intel we can possibly get, to answer your confusion and discover the meaning of this." Haley said.

"Well, can we please just find out what's up with Clarisse?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah really." Paulina added.

"Absolutely. Clarisse please hold out your arm, I'll take a small thing of your blood and run some tests through them. Blood tests usually identify what the problem is or at least give us a clue as to what the problem might be." Haley asked getting a needle out.

"Yeah, sure." I said holding out my arm and rolling up my sleeve.

She poked the needle in my arm and took a little bit of my blood. When she got all that she needed, she told us to wait and she'll see what she can come up for us. And that left us waiting for about another ten to fifteen minutes here. I waited as patiently as I could, which was hard considering my ADHD. Same goes for Angelica and Paulina. The only difference was that I had my hands folded together and was just sitting down waiting. Angelica was drawing something on a piece of paper with a pen she found on the table near her and Paulina was spinning a pair of scissors on her finger. Eventually, Haley came back, though she didn't quite look the same as she did earlier. She looked like she was shocked in disbelief but at the same time surprised and happy about something.

"Well, have you found out what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have. Though I fear that the answer to your confusion isn't going to be the answer you're looking for or that you will be prepared for at all." Haley said.

"Maybe not, but I need to know. I need to know what wrong with me so I can fix the problem." I said.

"Clarisse, there is nothing wrong with you. Quite the opposite actually." Haley said looking at me deep into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Clarisse . . . you're pregnant." Haley answered.

 **I know you all hate cliffhangers, I hate them to, but I have gotten done everything I wanted for this chapter, and that's where I'm going to stop. Hope you all enjoyed the second half of Tyson's and Percy's competition. Let me know what you all thought of it and if I should do another one sometime.**


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Shit is slowly getting real, as you all can see. Thank you all again for your support, and I hope you all like the next chapter.**

 **The Truth Will Set You Free**

Clarisse's POV

"Clarisse . . . you're pregnant." Haley said.

I froze in place at this, as did my friends. How could this happen? I'm with child. I'm carrying a baby. But how? How could this happen to me? How can I be pregnant? It doesn't make any sense. I can't be pregnant. I – I just can't be. There must be some mistake. I've never had sex before, so there's no way I could be pregnant.

"Clarisse is pregnant?" Paulina asked shocked.

"Yes, she's carrying a baby." Haley answered.

"No, there must be a mistake. I can't be pregnant. I've never even had sex before. There's no way I can be pregnant." I urged.

"I'm afraid your test results would have to disagree. You see, I ran a pregnancy test which requires a sample of either your urine or blood and the results were positive. Plus randomly throwing up is also a sign of pregnancy. Regardless of whether you recall ever having any sexual activity or not or even had a sperm donation given to you, whatever the cause of this is, I'm afraid you are carrying a baby. I even have the test results right here." Haley explained handing me the pregnancy test.

I took the test and found that she was right. She actually wasn't lying to me. The results were indeed positive, I really was pregnant. With trembling hands I dropped the test results and let them land on the ground. I was beyond shocked.

"How can she be pregnant?" Angelica asked.

"She clearly had some sexual activity, whether she remembers or not, and that resolved into her having a child. Unless she intends to get an abortion, this is what she will have to live with. Now you'll have to excuse me, but I have a son of Apollo I need to tend, so I'm afraid I must ask you to walk out please." Haley said turning and leaving.

Angelica, Paulina, and I all walked out of the infirmary in silence. We just made our way to the Ares table at the pavilion. I had no idea what to do. I had no idea how I was going to get through this or how it happened. But I have to find out. No matter what though, I did know one thing, I am not getting an abortion. I will not kill this baby. I may not know how I got this baby or from whom, but I will not get an abortion. Whether I want it or not doesn't change the fact that it's still my child. I'm this child's mother, and I refuse to let anything terrible happen to my child.

"So, what're you gonna do about this?" Angelica asked.

"Whatever I decide, getting an abortion will not be an option." I answered.

"You know, you don't have to worry about having a child." Paulina suggested.

"I am not getting an abortion." I said knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Clarisse, you do know this is gonna most likely ruin your reputation here right?" Angelica asked.

"It's just an innocent baby." I said placing my hand on my abdomen.

"Clarisse, this will interfere with your reputation of being camp's strongest demigod. This will also ruin our reputation as the best trio in camp as well. Everything that we've ever worked for will be ruined because of this." Paulina said.

"Well, maybe on Clarisse's side of thing, but maybe not ours Paulina." Angelica said.

"Either way, I'd rather not take any chances." Paulina said.

"Guys, you really don't think I know where this is gonna lead me? And do you really think I asked for this to happen? You seriously think I planned for this to happen? I didn't ask for this to happen. But it did, and I have to deal with it. This is already hard enough guys." I explained.

"That still means you need to find out how you're going to fix this." Angelica said.

"And another thing, how do you expect your father to react to this when he finds out?" Paulina asked.

The very second she asked me that, I really wished she didn't. My father, the god of war isn't really the greatest person to ever be around. The one thing that really makes it a bad thing to be his son or daughter is that he doesn't exactly make a loving or caring father. For the most part, he pretty much only cares about his children making him look good, set an example of how he should be considered an important god of Olympus. Out of all his children, he always expected so much, maybe even the most, out of me. I am after all the daughter of his that was voted the best demigod in all of camp. Losing that glory is something he would not happy about one bit. Just the thought of him finding out that I'm pregnant makes me feel sick.

"I need to be alone." I said getting up and heading away from Angelica and Paulina.

My original intent was to just head into my cabin, but as I walked along, my mind began wondering about something. I couldn't help wondering how I could possibly have the baby that is growing inside of me. I couldn't remember me ever having any sexual activity with anyone. I couldn't remember me doing such a thing, just like how I . . . just like how I don't really remember what happened to me the night of the party. Could this be Percy's baby? Could Percy be the one who got me pregnant? Did I have sex with Percy Jackson? I can't believe that this could actually be Percy's child as well, but, he's the only person I can really think of with the possibility of him being the father of my child right now. What happened that night? And is that why Percy has been so unusual lately? Is that why he hasn't really been the same as he usually would be, because of something that happened that night? I had no idea. But I had to find out what. Percy Jackson, what have you been hiding from me?

Percy's POV

After my brotherly competition with Tyson, I decided to just lay down and relax for a little while and get back to listening to some Five Finger Death Punch. I decided to listen to their album _War Is the Answer._ And while listening to my music, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder on what happened today. Am I truly ready to forgive Tyson? Am I even angry at Tyson at all? I don't really know anymore. I know I'm angry at Poseidon for ignoring me and seeming to only care for Tyson and not me. I was also angry at Tyson for being a son of Poseidon like me, because it seems that Poseidon values the life of one of his kids instead of equally valuing the lives of all his children just like how any father should for his children. But, it isn't exactly Tyson's fault for being born as a son of Poseidon. That's all on Poseidon. And then there's my issues with Annabeth and Grover. I was happy that they both got Thalia back. I was also happy that Thalia has been given another chance to walk the earth and live her life. I truly was happy for them. But ever since Thalia came back, Annabeth and Grover have been completely ignoring me to. They've been spending so much time with Thalia lately that I haven't been able to hang with them at all for quite a while. I was nowhere near ready to forgive Grover and Annabeth right now. As for Thalia, well, I don't really know what to think about her. She and I haven't really had too much contact with each other. I mean, she seems to be a nice person, but with the whole leave me out of everything business going on, it's just hard to stay positive now a days.

And Clarisse, well I've basically told you all about that already. Things have been getting awkward between her and me. Well, at least on my side of things, probably not on her side though. She pretty much just continues to enjoy herself in any way she sees fit and in whatever way seems to amuse her the most. There was her being a complete selfish shit towards me after my quest to recover Zeus' thunderbolt and save my mother and before the quest she and I both went on to travel to the sea of monsters and recover the golden fleece of myth from Polyphemus' island. Then there was during the quest to the sea of monsters which she and I were actually able to develop some sort of a bond between the two of us. If nothing else, at least we were able to go from being a bully and the bully's favorite meat to at least acquaintances. Quite frankly, that's all I could've asked for from her. I don't really expect her to be completely nice to me. Hell, I don't even expect her to look at me as a friend. All I want is for her to stop bringing me down so much and just actually try to be someone that I can rely on whenever I need help in some sort of struggle that is brought into my life. I guess if you think about it, what there is between me and Clarisse is kinda like what there was between Richard Castle and Kathrine Beckett in the TV series Castle. I always loved that TV show. I thought that it was an amazing show. My mom and I would watch it together when I was younger. We both thought that it was a great show. Now that I'm thinking about that TV show, I just got reminded of something I noticed during my quest to the sea of monsters. Back to when I first met Luke's father Hermes, the Olympian god of thieves, speed, messengers, and flying shoes. I noticed that Hermes actually looks a lot like Nathan Fillion, the guy who plays as Richard Castle in the Castle TV series. I was very tempted to ask him about my suspicions on the matter, but since I was on a quest and I had more important things I had to focus on, I had to let it go and save those suspicions for another time.

As I was listening to my music, I heard a knock on my door. I had no idea who would be outside of my cabin right now. I never get any visitors. Quite frankly, to a lot of people, I'm like nothing but a shadow on the wall. Regardless of my confusion right now, I got up and went to the door and unlocked and opened it to see who it was. Whoever it was, I only hope that it's not Drew and that whoever it was, they had better have a good reason to come up to my door and ask for my presence right now. So with that in mind, I opened the door and who I saw was the last person I would ever expect to come knocking on my door. It was Clarisse. Once again, I have been officially godsmacked. I had no idea what she was doing here or what she could possibly want from me. Well, at least it wasn't Drew. I'd rather have Clarisse come knocking on my door. Because if it was Drew, that means I would have to get ready to defend myself from her attempting to rape me, which I would not be surprise if she actually did such a thing.

"Clarisse?" I asked confused as I took my headphones out of my ears as well as pause my Five Finger Death Punch.

"Percy." Clarisse simply responded and just walked into my cabin.

"And now you're in my cabin." I muttered to myself closing the door.

I had no idea what she was doing here. Though judging by the expression on her face, it was clearly about something serious. She seemed like she was in deep thought as well as being in shock and disbelief. Whatever brings her here right now and whatever gives her the expression she doesn't usually have on her face, it can't be anything good.

"Nice cabin." She simply said.

"Thanks." I responded.

There was an awkward silence between her and me. Not only did we both apparently not know what to say right now, but neither one of us would look at each other. We pretty much just look at anything but each other. I don't know about her, but I really wish she'd just tell me what seems to be troubling her right now. Because this was a lot like our encounter at my secret hideout at the lake, and it was really starting to agitate me.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I need to know something." Clarisse simply answered.

"Yes Clarisse, Drew still hasn't touched me." I said thinking I knew what she wanted to know.

"While I'm happy to hear that, I'm not here about that Percy." Clarisse said.

"Then what?" I urged her on.

"That night off the party, did anything happen between us?" Clarisse asked.

I think my heart froze at that question. Does she actually know about that night? Does she actually remember what happened? I was hoping she would never find out. I was actually doing so well with that hope. And now it seems that hope has now been diminished.

"You got drunk and I took you to your cabin." I answered.

"No, I mean at my cabin, when you took me to my cabin, did anything happen there?" Clarisse pressed on.

'Oh gods, she's really suspicious on the matter.' I thought to myself.

"Well, you were drunk and I made sure you were asleep before I left to head back to my cabin." I answered, trying to avoid letting this conversation get any more awkward.

"That doesn't answer my question. Percy . . . did we have sex?" Clarisse asked.

I froze at this question. I wanted to say no, but I had no idea how right now. I mean, I wasn't prepared at all for the possibility of her knowing what happened that night. I mean, I thought about preparing myself for this conversation, but back then, she never got suspicious of anything and she didn't seem to have any concern or memory of any of it back then. I got so caught up with her not knowing anything that I just thought I wouldn't have to worry about this happening. But now that it is, I'm just completely lost. Though I didn't really need to say anything. My expression and me freezing where I stood already said it all.

"Oh gods. We did, didn't we?" Clarisse stated.

All I did was turn my head slightly away to avoid eye contact.

"Percy, how could you not tell me? Why did you keep this a secret from me? Why would you do this to me?" Clarisse demanded.

"I never met for it to happen, and I never met to cause you any harm." I answered looking back at her.

"Then why did you take advantage of me like that?" Clarisse demanded.

"I didn't take advantage over you Clarisse." I calmly answered.

"Clearly you must've with how you have been lately!" Clarisse yelled.

'Gods, I hope no one can hear us right now.' I thought to myself.

"Clarisse, I swear on the River Styx, I never met anything by it. I did not rape nor did I mean to cause you any harm." I responded.

She calmed down a little at that. Which she should've. I did swear on the River Styx after all. If what I swore it for was a lie, I'd be dead. But I'm still alive and I'm still standing where I stood. Clarisse seemed to be in deep thought right now, trying to process this the best she could.

"Then I took advantage over you, didn't I?" She asked with a tear or two forming in her eyes.

Not looking at her again, I reluctantly nodded my head.

"That's why you haven't been yourself. I took advantage over you. I raped you." She said.

She seemed to be ashamed of herself as she took a seat on my bunk. Ironically, not only did her expression remind me of what I felt like, but this was a completely new look for Clarisse La Rue.

"You were drunk, you weren't yourself. It's not your fault. You didn't really know what you were doing." I said trying to calm her down.

"That still doesn't mean what I did was right or even okay in any shape or form." Clarisse said.

'Wow, I guess she and I actually have a lot more in common than what I thought. We both seem to have moments where we think some of the same things as each other.' I thought to myself.

"We can just pretend that it never happened. That way so there will be nothing awkward between us, your reputation won't be ruined and I won't end up screwing anything up for you." I suggested.

"No, no we can't Percy." Clarisse said wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to why she didn't to just forget about that night.

"Because of that night, our lives have completely changed and we now have something going on between us." Clarisse explained.

"Going on between us?" I asked confused, especially since I had no idea what she meant by that.

"Percy, we're having a baby." Clarisse said.

"What?" I asked shocked and frozen in place yet again.

"I'm with child Percy and it's obviously yours. Don't make me explain it again." Clarisse said looking away.

Okay, seriously, how many fucking times do I really need to be godsmacked?

 **Well, I didn't get to work on my fanfictions or my novel as much as I would've liked throughout my Thanksgiving break, but what I got done is better than nothing. Thank you all for your support and I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	10. Fate Is Quite The Creature

**Everyone seems to like where I'm taking this story so far, let's see how well I can keep it as much as I continue the story. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Fate Is Quite The Creature**

Percy's POV

I can't believe it, I'm actually going to be a father. This is just unbelievable. I don't know how to process this. I mean, I'm only a teenager and I got a girl knock up with my child. And to top it all off to make this all the more unbelievable, that woman I got knock up is Clarisse La Rue. What do we do? What does Clarisse do? What do I do? I have no idea what to do here. Not only am I not old enough to be having a child, but I also don't really know anything about raising a baby. For those who say that raising a baby is actually easy, no one believe them. It really isn't that easy. It's a life's commitment. It's the real fucking deal. It's a gigantic responsibility. There are so many things to be aware of when it comes to raising a baby. I have to admit, I'm also scared of this. The thought of me being a father. It's not that I don't want to be a father, that's not it . . . well, not entirely it, but with that shitty titty jelly belly I had for a stepfather all my life, the only experience I've witnessed is a selfish shit being a terrible father figure. And then there's the fact that my real father was never around for me. I wanted to be the father of my child I always wanted but never had. I wanted to be the loving and caring father my baby will need in his or her life.

"You have my child growing inside of you." I stated.

"Yes." Clarisse simply responded and took a seat on my bunk.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I'm not getting an abortion." Clarisse sternly said looking seriously at me dead in the eyes.

"You better not get an abortion, otherwise I'll rip your limbs off." I said just as sternly and serious than how Clarisse said to me when she said she wasn't going to get an abortion.

Her cold and deadly stare, which I actually wasn't intimidated by, softened. She seemed a bit surprised by my reaction to that. I guess she was thinking that I would want that child dead. I'm assuming that would be because either she's worried that I would want what was both hers and my flesh and blood destroyed, or that someone was trying to talk her into getting an abortion before she came here to my cabin and it really pissed her off, not that I would blame her. If I was a girl and I was pregnant and people wanted me to get an abortion, I'd literally be going ape shit on their asses.

"You mean that, you really don't want this baby dead?" Clarisse asked with a look and tone of hope in them.

"Why would I want an innocent child dead, and my own child for that matter? Truth be told, I'm godsmacked on the fact that you're carrying my baby and that this is happening while we're still in our teen years, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna go ahead and desire the worst." I said.

"Percy . . . you don't have to be a part of this baby life if you don't want to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Clarisse said looking away again.

"Clarisse, I am not abandoning my child. I swear on the River Styx when I say that I want to be the father of my child that I always wanted but never had." I said.

She looked at me with another shocked and yet hopeful look.

"Percy . . . I . . . I don't know what to say." Clarisse said.

"Don't say anything then. Just be grateful." I said walking towards her and taking a seat on my bed next to her and took her hand in mine in a friendly expression.

"Besides, no child should ever grow up without a mother and/or a father." I said placing me other hand on Clarisse's now pregnant belly.

Clarisse's POV

I was a bit iffy about Percy grabbing my hand, even though he was only doing so to try to calm me down. But when he placed his other hand on my now pregnant belly to softly rub it, I couldn't help but slightly gasp at this sign of love, care, and affection. It revealed to me how much Percy truly cared about the situation and how dead serious he is about it. I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby. Quite frankly, I don't even know if I'll be the mother that my child will need in his or her life. But I do know that I need Percy's help to raise this child. I need the father of my child by my side. Now that I think a little better about it, I'm not as nervous anymore. I was completely scared at first as soon as I found out everything. But now, now I'm happy that this is Percy's baby that I'm carrying. If this was anyone else's baby, I seriously doubt they'd be here like how Percy is right now.

As he kept his hand on my belly, I lifted my free hand and held his hand and rubbed it with my thumb. I also couldn't help but feel a tear or two form in my eyes at his kindness and loving heart. Though I can't help but wonder how Percy can be like this towards me. I've been a total bitch to him ever since I first met him. I was a gigantic bully towards him and made it my goal to ensure his life was a living hell. He should be all hateful towards me and want negative things wished upon me. But here he is, comforting me and even being a generous person for me. I still can't really figure out how Percy can be the person he is. He always has been a mystery to me, and he still is a mystery to me.

"Percy?" I started.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"How can you be so nice to me? I've been nothing but a total bitch towards you since I first met you, and yet you're being nothing but nice and considerate of me. How can you not hate me?" I asked turning to look at him dead in the eyes again, but in a soft and gentle way.

"Well, not everyone in this world is selfish and mean. There are people that just want to live their lives as a good person and want to be the best of themselves. I won't lie, you have giving me many reasons to hate you and there have been a few times that I have thought badly of you, but that doesn't mean that I want you dead or anything. I guess I always knew that deep down, you had a good side of you and a more pleasant version of yourself in you. I knew you had that side, I just never saw it with how well you were able to hide it away from me and a lot of other people. I just had to wait until I was able to find it. And this isn't just your baby, it's also my baby. I want to be a part of this child's life just as much as you do." Percy explained.

I was touched by his words. It really made it all the more important to me that he's here for me. There can't possibly be a man like Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, on this earth. I still couldn't find out how he can be so caring and generous towards me, but he's says that he just wanted to live his life to the best of himself. I wish I was as strong as him. I may be physically stronger than him, but I could never be a stronger willed person than he is. Percy possesses a heart other's can only lack in, especially people like myself.

"Plus, I think we were destined to have this baby." Percy suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, we didn't exactly see eye to eye with each other ever since we met, we practically were the exact opposite. And maybe that's why this is happening to us right now. Maybe this baby is the key for us to try to purge our negative feeling for each other from ourselves and actually be good people to each other." Percy said.

I didn't really know what to say to that. I mean, he could be right. Maybe with how terrible I've been to him, maybe our baby is the key to end that once and for all. I wanted that ever since we returned back to camp after our quest to the sea of monsters. But I was so wrapped up in myself that I just decided to go back to how we were before the quest.

"I really wish the thought of hurting you so much never came to me. I really wish all the terrible things that happened between us never did happen." I said with tears beginning to form and fall from my eyes.

Percy moved the hand he used to hold my hand from my hand and onto my back and rubbed my back. I don't really know why, but the feeling of Percy trying to comfort me by rubbing my hand, my pregnant belly, and my back almost felt like Elysium to me. His action were very caring and I was all the more grateful for him being here. I didn't think I could any more grateful that it was his baby I was carrying and that he was going to be by my side no matter what. But what he said next proved me wrong.

"So does everyone who lives to see or experience such a darkness in his or her life, but that's not really up for any of us to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the life and the time that is gifted to us. I don't know how you or anyone else in camp for that matter looks at things, but the way I see it, there are many other forces at work throughout this universe beside the Olympians and the titans. Take fate for example. Fate is an unusual and unpredictable creature, and she can have quite a cruel sense of humor for some of us. But because of her, there are no such things as accidents or coincidences in real life. Everything that happens in this universe happens for a purpose. Even the slightest of activities is meant to happen for a purpose. And I believe that everything that happened to us happened because it was meant to. Maybe to show the world that even those who are deemed heartless savages can have a good side to them and can have reasons to be a kind hearted person. And maybe even to show that those who are deemed weak also have moments where they can be strong people as well. Whatever the reason is Clarisse, Fate is on our side. And that fact alone is more than enough for us to have the courage and hope we need to get through this together." Percy explained to me.

I smiled a tear filled smile at him and wrapped my arms around him tightly and laid my head on his shoulder. Percy was surprised at this, but he only took a few seconds to wrap his arms around me. Once again, Percy has given me the strength for this new challenge for me. And as I held him so tight as if my life depended on it, I let Percy's words sink in. And as they sunk in, I slowly saw what Percy was trying to tell me. And I realized that he was absolutely right. This truly did happen for a reason. We truly were meant to bring this baby into this world. We may not know why exactly, but it doesn't matter. We both intend to see this through to the very end, and we had fate on our side. If this is what I was destined for, I'm happy about it and I don't want it taken away from me.

While I still do hate myself for doing all those terrible things to him, I'm also now thankful for all of it. Because all those terrible things I did to him lead us to where we are right now, and I was more than happy for it. Now we finally have a reason to be nice to each other. We have a reason to be around for one another when no one else is. We have a baby to share the world with in approximately seven to eight months from now. And I have Percy with me all the way. While I felt more prepared for this, I was also still scared. Because of course, there's still our fathers to deal with, because I know they're bound to find out about this sooner or later. I'm not too worried about Poseidon, but I am about Ares. My dad's not likely gonna be overjoyed about this. As for Poseidon, well, I don't know. Percy's opinion on that part will be just as right as mine.

"Thank you Percy." I said lifting my head up and unwrapping my arms from him.

"Anytime." Percy responded and move one of his arms but kept the one that was on my back where it was.

"So, what should we do?" I asked Percy.

"I'm not entirely sure honestly. I'm still trying to work my thoughts through this. Do you want to tell the camp about this?" Percy asked.

"I don't really know if I'm really ready for the camp to know just yet." I responded.

"Does anyone beside you and me know about this?" Percy asked.

"Just Angelica and Paulina." I answered.

"And how are your friends taking this so far?" Percy asked.

"Well, Angelica's pretty much worried that this may put a damper on our reputation here and Paulina was trying to talk me into getting an abortion. So in other words, not too well." I explained and started to feel agitated just remembering what went done between the two of them and me earlier.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Percy responded.

"Well, at least I have you here for me." I said moving closer to him, which caused him to gently tighten his grip around me.

"When do you think we should tell everyone that we're having a baby?" Percy asked me.

"I think until either someone somehow finds out or until my pregnant belly gets to where I'm not able to hide it anymore." I said.

"What should we do until then? Should we just try to act normal until we let the camp know about this?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to bully you anymore, not even pretend to. I'm tired of that. Plus I don't want to give you any reasons to not raise our baby with me." I said leaning my head against him again.

"That's nice to know." Percy sincerely said.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him, wondering what he had in mind.

With the hand that wasn't holding me, he rubbed his chin and his facial hair. Yeah, his facial hair. He really does have facial hair. Apparently, over this past month and assuming after I practically raped him, he decided to stop shaving and let his facial hair grow. Not a lot, but enough for you to notice a few black lines of hair growing on his face and neck. I liked it. I personally thought that the facial hair looked pretty good on him. Most men just look like pigs with facial hair, at least I think they do. But with Percy, I don't know. There's just something about him having facial hair that actually looks . . . not like a pig.

"Here's an idea. We can be friends and tell everyone that ask us about this in their suspicions and confusions that apparently your hatred over Drew and my hatred of how she uses so many men just for sex disgusts me brought us some tolerance for each other and that somehow ended up leading to where we are now, being friends." Percy suggested.

'Holy fuck. Why didn't I think of that?' I thought to myself, but was still happy Percy had thought of it.

"Oh Percy, you are a fucking genius." I said tightening my hold over him in which he happily returned.

"I try to be at least." Percy said.

This was just perfect. This moment was just absolutely perfect. Everything around us right now was just perfect. That is until I thought I heard something. Some stomping noise being made that was sure as hell wasn't from Percy or me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking at Percy.

"Yeah, I did. It sounded like it came from outside." Percy said getting up and going to the door.

He opened the door and peaked out of his cabin in every direction to see if he could find something or someone that made a noise near us.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing suspicious going on, and no one seems to be around either. All the people you can find are just people yards away walking to somewhere. Nothing seems like its out of the ordinary." Percy answered closing the door and looking back at me.

I nodded and ended up letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep Clarisse, get yourself some rest?" Percy suggested.

"Will you still be here if I do?" I asked.

"I'll be right here." Percy said taking a seat at a chair he had in here.

I smiled and just did what he suggested and crashed on his bed. Percy Jackson, I owe you so much.

 **Well, I think that's good enough for this chapter. Were Percy and/or Clarisse a little too OOC for this chapter? Half of me thinks so, but the other half doesn't. So I can't entirely tell really. I'll let you guys give me your opinions on the matter. As you all are most likely aware, this will be the beginning of some serious shit. So I hope you are just as eager to read about it as I am eager to write about it. Until the next time I update, peace out.**


	11. The Secret Is Out

**Sorry that I haven't been updating for my other stories lately. Semester tests are this week and I been trying to study for them. I don't think I'll be able to update for any of my stories until the upcoming weekend, maybe even not until next Sunday. But I'll get working on my stories as soon as I'm done with my semester tests. Unless I decide to work on my novel instead since I haven't even been working on that lately either because of my upcoming semester tests. Other than that, here's the next chapter.**

 **The Secret Is Out**

Percy's POV

I don't know about all of you people out there. I don't even know about everyone else here in camp. But I do know one thing, I doubt I'm gonna get use to this. And by that, I mean I don't think I'll get use to Clarisse not being a bully to me. With how much she has been and for how much of a bully she's been to me ever since she first laid eyes on me, it's just hard to believe that we're actually on somewhat friendly terms. True, it's all I've ever wanted from her, but still, it's just hard to believe that it's actually happening. I have to say though, so far, I like Clarisse better when she's asleep. Here I am, sitting on the chair to my desk in my cabin and I'm just doing nothing but starring at Clarisse, who has been sleeping soundly and peacefully on my bed for over an hour. She had a small smile on the corner of her mouth, one of her hands resting between my pillow and her head with the other hand on her elbow, her hair in a ponytail and her legs wide out on my bed, and having our little baby growing inside her belly.

I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I mean, out of all the accomplishments I could ever achieve in my life, I never thought bearing the gift of raising a child was ever going to be one of them. I just wonder how everyone is going to take this news. I guess it won't really matter too much just as long Clarisse and I have their support. I just hope we do have everyone's support. We're really going to need it. I mean, this child is not only my child as well as Clarisse's, but this child is also a grandchild of Poseidon and Ares. As far as I can tell, this baby is going to be the very first second generation demigod since Chaos knows how many years exactly. Most demigods end up dead around age 18 or so, so this is going to be completely new for camp. Out of everyone though, I really hope Poseidon and Ares don't end up wanting either of us and/or the baby dead. If anyone wants to cause any harm to my child, they're gonna have to get through me first.

As time slowly went on, the horn signaling that it was now dinner time was called out. Getting up from my chair, I went over and placed my hand on Clarisse to wake her up by gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Clarisse." I whispered.

"Hm?" Clarisse responded waking up and rubbing her eyes so she could open them.

"It's dinner time." I whispered.

"Alright." Clarisse responded through a big yawn and slowly getting up.

We got up and out of my cabin. Clarisse was still rubbing her eyes. She also looked pretty tired, and she definitely wasn't acting much like someone who would be wide awake right now. I guess she's like me. When I wake up sometimes, I just want to go back to sleep because I'm not ready to out of bed just yet. I've been through that quite a number of times in my life. It's irritated a lot of people as well. Oh well, it is what it is.

As we made it to the dining pavilion, the atmosphere was definitely awkward to say the least. When Clarisse and I got there, it was either just me, or I was able to feel everyone's eyes on us. I tried to ignore it as much as I could as I went up to get myself some food. Tonight, I got myself some more fruit and raw veggies, which seems to me the only thing I eat now a days. But now, I decided to get myself a little more food. After what I learned, I'm in serious need to try to satisfy my appetite tonight. I got myself some pasta, a New York strip steak, two blueberry muffins, and a diet coke. Yeah, for the first time in the month that has passed by, I have ate nothing but fruit and veggies. Needless to say, I ended up losing quite a lot of weight from it. I didn't have much fat, but I still ended up burning a few extra calories. Getting my food, I went over to my table. Clarisse came to my table after she got her food as well. It was the beginning of the weekend, so she was allowed to. She got herself a light salad as well as some raw veggies and fruit, and then two turkey breast sandwiches.

Though over the month, she just sat here to keep Drew away from me. This time, well, as you all know, now there's a personal reason behind this. Now the unfortunate thing about that, shortly after Clarisse started sitting at my table on weekends, her two friends Angelica and Paulina started to as well. And speak of the devil as I just said that, because Angelica and Paulina both eventually came over with their food. Usually when they come here though, it's in a look that says "you're a loser and I hate you". Now their faces have some sort of look that says "What the fuck?" They both didn't seem like their usual selves right now. I guess them finding out that the leader of our trio is actually going to be carrying a child for the next seven to eight months from now is not really sitting well for them. Though something in me was trying to warn me that this was a little more than just that.

"What's with you two?" Clarisse asked.

They didn't respond at first. They both just looked at each other and were what I thought was debating on something. They didn't even say anything to each other either, they just seemed to be trying to tell each other something through their eyes. I couldn't follow it at all, and I really doubted Clarisse was able to follow it either.

"You have some serious nerve Jackson." Angelica said with a death glare towards me and gritting teeth.

"First of all, I haven't said anything yet. Second of all, what are you talking about?" I said in a normal tone.

I wasn't afraid of their death glares even in the slightest. I've seen many more serious death glares than what Angelica and Paulina have and believe me, they all surpass their death glares by a mile, and that saying a lot. Plus with how many death glares people have already given me here, I've already gotten completely use to it.

"You know damn well what we're talking about Jackson." Paulina said exactly the same as how Angelica was talking right now, death glare in her eyes and gritting teeth.

'Man, these two really make it easy for me to want to have a holiday from here.' I thought to myself.

"Maybe I actually would know what you two are talking about if you could actually clarify on what you mean. You know, be more specific." I said still not feeling intimidated by them.

"We're talking about the fact you're the one who got Clarisse pregnant." Both Angelica and Paulina said.

Clarisse and I stopped dead in our tacks at eating our food. How the fuck could they know that? I mean, I know they found out that Clarisse is pregnant, they found out that she was carrying a child the exact time Clarisse found out since the two of them were in the infirmary with Clarisse when she found out. But how could they already know that I'm the father? Is it really that obvious? . . . Okay, that might be a stupid question. I guess it should be pretty obvious if you think logically about it. I mean, who else could the father be but me? I was the only guy around Clarisse when she was completely drunk off her ass that night. But then again, thinking logically isn't exactly a common trait for us demigods, not even for children of Athena. Believe me, I've been there and witnessed it myself. Logic isn't exactly a part of a demigod's life, only challenges, difficulties, hard ways, and very tough situations. So honestly, the fact that Angelica and Paulina have already found out actually shocks me. Or as I usually say in times like this, I'm godsmacked.

"How do you guys know that?" Clarisse asked.

"We heard you earlier." Paulina answered.

Earlier? When? What earlier? I don't recall them ever being around us. As far as I could tell, they weren't around us at all. So could they . . . oh. That's how.

"You were spying on us weren't you? You were keeping tabs on us in my cabin." I concluded in which they both responded with a simple nod, so that was the noise I thought Clarisse and I faintly heard outside my cabin earlier.

"And you two told everyone else to, haven't you?" I stated.

"Clarisse, what were you thinking?" Angelica asked, completely ignoring me at the moment.

"I thought we already went through this Angelica." Clarisse said.

"What did you do to her Jackson?" Paulina asked me.

"I haven't done anything to her. / He hasn't done anything to me." Clarisse and I said at the exact same time.

'Woah, that was weird.' I thought to myself.

"He clearly did something Clarisse." Angelica said, which got this commotion on my table to a point where we were starting to attract attention from most of the entire camp now, aka, confirming me the fact that the whole camp or at least a good majority of the camp for now did indeed know about my baby.

"I did this to myself." Clarisse said.

"Why!?" Angelica asked.

"It's not like she meant for it to happen Angelica. She was completely drunk off her ass after drinking so much at that party and she wasn't able to think straight. It's not her fault." I said trying to stand up for Clarisse.

"But you weren't." Angelica said giving me the death glare and gritting teeth treatment yet again.

"I lead her to her cabin to just have her get some rest before things got out of hand and she came on to me." I explained.

"And you did nothing! You just let her pleasure you!" Paulina said raising her voice.

"Hey, I tried to stop her, but she literally had me pinned down onto her bed. I had no way whatsoever of resisting her. Again, it's not like we planned for this to happen." I said as calmly as I could, which was actually starting to get a little difficult with how these two won't stop getting off our asses about this.

"Well thanks to you being the pathetic weakling you are, it did happen. And also now thanks to you, our reputation has been shot because of that thing, that atrocity growing inside of her." Angelica said getting pretty angry right now.

I think that all four of us at this table right now have something to be angry about. Though I think Clarisse ended up becoming the angriest out of the four of us. Because as soon as Angelica said what she said a few seconds ago, Clarisse let out a gasp. A gasp as in she couldn't believe what she had just heard and that she clearly didn't like it one bit. Though what went on after that though was not quite what I would ever expect from this moment right now. As soon as Clarisse let out that gasp, she grabbed a hold of her bowl of salad and threw it right at Angelica's face. Needless to say, Paulina and I were both actually shocked to witness that. Everyone else was pretty shocked to see this as well, considering the fact that this turn of event earned a lot of gasps and snickers from others around us. Though all the gasps with the exception of mine and Paulina's turned into laughs as the bowl fell from Angelica's face and onto the table, showing us the look of her face being covered with salad, ranch, and blue cheese. I have to admit, I did find it kinda funny. But considering the situation Clarisse and I are in right now, this really is nowhere near the best time to be throwing in some laughter. And Angelica was pretty livid about it herself, not that anyone can blame her.

"What was that for Clarisse!?" Angelica said in irritation and shock with food all over her face.

"How dare you!" Clarisse started standing up from the Poseidon table.

Angelica and Paulina didn't say anything at that. Apparently Clarisse doing and/or acting like this towards them instead of someone else is a completely new turn of events for them. Then again, I guess this whole business is completely new for the entire camp.

"How dare you say such a thing about my baby! How dare you describe my unborn child as nothing more than an abomination! It's just an innocent child that doesn't get to have a say in this matter at all! This baby hold no fault over what happened that night! So you leave my baby out of this!" Clarisse exclaimed.

'Holy fuck. I didn't really think Clarisse could actually get loose like this. While I am happy that she is defending our child, in a typical Clarisse La Rue kind of way of course, I'm not sure if she should be getting this angry. I don't remember much about pregnancy, but I do know that there are certain things both she and I need to be aware of to be careful with both her and the baby. I'm gonna have to look into this a little.' I thought to myself.

"And you leave Percy alone to. I will not tolerate you making his honor and conscience look like nothing but a mere word. I will not tolerate you two or anyone daring to make an embarrassment out of the father of my child." Clarisse said shallowly breathing.

I was shocked to hear that. It actually wasn't just our unborn baby that she was standing up for. She was standing up for all three of us, herself, our child, and even me. She's actually going to be on my side in front of the whole camp. I knew there were going to be quite a number of changes with this, though I didn't really expect those changes to be happening so soon or so fast. Man, this is just so unbelievable. I guess it's like how I basically said before, fate is quite the creature.

"And what about you?" Paulina asked me as Angelica grabbed a few napkins to wipe Clarisse's salad off of her face.

As soon as Paulina asked me that, I got up and placed my hand on Clarisse shoulder.

"I'm with her all the way. Come on Clarisse. Let's get out of here." I firmly said, leading her out of here.

I still felt everyone's eyes on us, but right now, I could give such a fuck less. I just wanted to get Clarisse out of there because I had a very strong feeling that despite the fact that this was going to make things pretty interesting, I needed to get her out of there and somewhere the two of us could be by ourselves for a little while. I lead her back to my cabin. It was the first place I could think of. And plus I think Clarisse and I might be a bit safer there instead of anywhere else here in camp. As soon as we entered my cabin, I locked the door and sat Clarisse back down on my bed. The whole time, she said nothing. She just kept clutching and unclutching her fists and she kept letting out shallow breaths. She settled down a little when I sat her on my bed, but only a little.

"I'm sorry about that." Clarisse quietly said.

"There was no telling what was going to happen out there. It's not like anyone met for any of that to happen." I said trying to calm her down a little, which didn't seem to work too well.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we don't have to worry about hiding anything anymore. And that everyone knows now that if they have something to say about our baby, they'll make sure it's something nice. Otherwise they got the temper of Clarisse La Rue to suffer." I said wrapping an arm around her and slightly shaking her a bit, which actually earned a smile and chuckle from her.

'Two points for me.' I thought to myself.

"I'm not letting anyone say such things to our baby." Clarisse said.

"Neither am I. Though I may not be able to handle the situation as quickly as you." I said.

"I'm not letting anyone describe poorly of my child's father either." Clarisse added.

"The same here. No one will get away with poorly describing my child's mother." I said tightening my hold around her, which was followed by her laying her head on my shoulder.

Just then, a knock came on my door.

"If its Angelica and/or Paulina, tell them to go fuck themselves." Clarisse sighed looking away from both me and the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Grover and Annabeth."

 **How was that everyone? Did you all like it or not? I'll know through your review and/or PMs. Well, I got to get back to studying. I'll update again whenever I can, which again may not be until either the weekend or sometime next week. Until then, read, review, favor, follow, and reread. Later.**


	12. Some Wounds Never Really Heal

**I think it's safe to say that the last update for this story went pretty well. It went well at least for my friends dogbiscuit1967, Kenka, Lil Miss Wolf, Gjr-Sama, and .Ba. Thank you all and yes, shit has yet to get real here. This was for the most part only the beginning. Enjoy.**

 **Some Wounds Never Really Heal**

Percy's POV

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Grover and Annabeth." They answered.

Grover and Annabeth? What the hell do they want? In all honesty, those two were the last people I wanted to see right now. It was one thing to want to spend some time with the friend of theirs that they lost a couple of years ago, but shunning me out as well as completely ignoring me and pretending that I don't even exist anymore while they were at it was completely over the line. They were at that routine for two to four months as of today, and now they're choosing now out of all times to actually remember that I'm still here? What the fuck is wrong with people nowadays? By the look of confusion on Clarisse's face, she was probably just as confused about Grover and Annabeth remembering this sudden acknowledgement of my existence as well. She knows about how they've been completely ignoring me for Thalia.

"Look Percy, we really need to talk to you, it's very important. So can you please just open the door?" Annabeth said.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I honestly didn't want to talk to them, especially right now. I had a very strong idea as to what they wanted to talk about, and with what happened at the dining pavilion today, I didn't really want to get in anymore fights today. But knowing how both Grover and Annabeth are, they're most likely not going to go anywhere until I came out and talked with them. I really didn't want to do this, but I also wanted the both of them to not bother Clarisse or I right now either.

"Stay inside, I'll take care of this, and hopefully very quickly." I sighed to Clarisse.

She only nodded her head in response. At that, I got up from my bed and went to the door. I opened the door to find the Grover and Annabeth were indeed out here in front of my cabin. They both hadn't changed much at all. Grover's horns had grown a tad bit since the last time I saw him, and like me he let his facial hair grow a bit. Other than all of that, he hadn't really changed too much. Annabeth, well, she let her blond hair grow a bit longer than usual. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail like how she would usually have it. It was just out free and wavy. It's length back then was just at the top of the small of her back, now it goes down to the very bottom of the small of her back. I think she also grew about an inch or two or so. I don't know, but her height seem a tiny bit bigger than usual.

"Hey Perce." Grover said with a small smile in the corner of his lips.

"Hey." I dully responded.

"How've you been man? Have you been okay?" Grover asked.

"Can you two please just get to the point as to why you're here and what you need to talk to me about?" I suggested getting out of my cabin and closing the door so they don't end up getting Clarisse involved in this, whatever this is about.

"Is it true Percy? Is Clarisse really pregnant and is the baby she's carrying really your baby?" Annabeth asked with something I slightly spotted but couldn't identify in her eyes; I couldn't tell if it was anger, jealousy, or some other kind of negative emotion, but it was definitely something negative.

"Yeah, it's all true, so what?" I answered not really looking forward to where this conversation was already going to.

"Why?" Annabeth asked with that thing I detected in her eyes earlier again.

"Why what?" I responded.

"Why would you do this Percy?" Annabeth specified.

"If you were paying attention to the conflict that happened a while ago at the dining pavilion Annabeth, then you would know that neither Clarisse nor I meant for this to happen. But it did and there's nothing anyone can say or do about it." I answered.

"Well Perce, it's nice that you and Clarisse actually have something to share with each other, but this is mostly likely going to cause some serious problems for you two." Grover explained.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked.

"This baby you and Clarisse are going to bring into this world may attract the attention of many monsters. Most demigods die before they reach adulthood. But the thing about that is that every demigod here is a child to a mortal and a god. Never has Camp Half-Blood ever had a second generation demigod before, a demigod that is a child of two other demigods instead of a mortal and a god." Grover explained.

"So in other words, you think that Clarisse and I have most likely put camp in greater danger than ever before just because Clarisse and I ended up naked in her bed and had sex and now have an innocent unborn child to prepare for." I stated.

"Percy, you know he's right. And more to the point, how do you and Clarisse think that the Olympian gods are going to react to this?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't fucking care what anyone has to say or think about my son or daughter. If any of you two or anyone else have a problem with my child, well guess what, fucking deal with it." I said crossing my arms.

"Percy, this is serious. So would you stop being so stubborn right now and listen to us?" Annabeth asked while also slowly starting to slowly get angry about this.

"I have nothing to apologize or to feel sorry and/or bad about. I do feel scared and frightened about this, I will admit that. But I will not now or ever regret the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said while my temper, just like Annabeth's, was slowly beginning to increase to a level people will not like to see it at.

"Perce, all we're trying to tell you is that we're very concerned about where this is gonna lead everyone here. I don't want to argue with you about this at all and neither does Annabeth, we really don't. But I'm not entirely sure if you know how dangerous this might be. I don't think you understand just how exactly serious this could be." Grover stated.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But that's for me to find out, not you. So how about you stop getting on my case about this and just let Clarisse and I handle this?" I stated with my irritation slowly getting at a stronger level, a level that I don't usually reveal, but a level I actually did have and would end up making someone regret getting me at that certain rate.

"How about you stop just flipping us off just for trying to help you and think logically for a minute? How about you take a minute to consider all of your options, like making sure that baby doesn't end up endangering the whole camp by attracting a lot of monsters to the camp?" Annabeth suggested, or most likely demanded with the way she was beginning to raise her voice and how that thing I keep detecting in her eyes was slowly starting to become visible.

"How about you do us a favor, stop think terrible thoughts about my baby, stay away from us and shut your fucking mouth." Clarisse said who was coming out of my cabin.

I hadn't even noticed that she came out of my cabin. Hell, I hadn't even notice any sight or noise of the door being opened at all either. I must've been so focused on this conversation that I actually wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to anything or anyone other than Annabeth and Grover. Let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, if this argument wasn't ugly enough, it was about to get even uglier.

Clarisse's POV

When Percy closed the door, I got up from his bed and made my way to the door and listened into their conversation. The very second that I learned that this conversation was a matter consisting of my baby, my hand went straight to my pregnant belly. It was weird, but this seemed to be a habit for me now, rubbing my belly and rubbing my little baby growing inside of me. Actually, now that I think about it, I actually started doing this before I even learned that I was pregnant. I definitely had a number of cramps and sudden yet unexpected sources of energy running through me, or rather my belly to be more exact. I've been rubbing it for a while and yet I somehow wasn't able to determine why I was doing it in the first place or what was driving me to do such a new yet random thing. I also now realize that I probably should've learned I was pregnant beforehand. I mean now that I take a closer look at my pregnant belly, it definitely wasn't as slim as it once was. There was definitely a small bump growing in me. It's not too noticeable yet, but if you look closely, you can definitely see it. But it doesn't really matter, I now know, and I have to say, while I felt a bit awkward about it at first, I now just feel happiness and joy about it.

What I was also feeling joy about was the way that Percy was defending our baby. He was pretty much defend himself, our baby, and even me, just like how I defended the three of us earlier today at dinner. Percy was truly a lot of things that I could never imagine or dream of being. True, I have the decency to defend myself, my baby, and my baby's father, but the three of us are really the only people I think I could possibly defend from anything or anyone. Percy on the other hand, he'd defend anyone from anything. He has a kind of strength I couldn't possibly fully understand. Though despite all the people he would protect right now, his top priority of protecting someone are him, me, and the baby. It was nice to listen to Percy hero instincts take hold over here. I wanted Percy to be able to handle all of this. I really didn't want to get involved in this argument because I knew where it was most likely gonna lead to. But when that dense blonde started to lecture about how she thinks our baby is just gonna put the camp in even greater danger than ever, that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I knew Percy was capable of handling this on his own, but this concerns me as well, and just staying out of this without having a few good choice words to say just wasn't what I intended. So I decided that I needed to give them a piece of my mind as well.

"How about you do us a favor, stop think terrible thoughts about my baby, stay away from us and shut your fucking mouth." I said opening the door and standing next to Percy.

"Stay out of this Clarisse." Annabeth said with slow and slightly gritting teeth.

"This involves my baby and the father of my baby, so no, I will not stay out of this Annabeth." I strictly made clear to her.

"What do you care about Percy anyways? All you are is nothing but a bully to him Clarisse, and all you care about is being the best in camp and making a fool out of Percy." Annabeth threw at me.

That actually felt like a knife to the heart. I couldn't deny that I knew that Annabeth was right. I truly was nothing but a bully to Percy. And I really did put myself before him over and over again without even caring how he felt. But I can't possibly still be like that, can I? I hope not. I'm not usually one to be asking or begging for help from anyone, I'm also not a person who likes admitting this, but I need Percy. I need my baby's father. As tough as I can be, I can't possibly do this alone. If there's one thing I've learned from watching my mother, being a single mother of a single child or a bigger amount of children can be very difficult. With that being said, I know, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't raise my baby on my own. Annabeth was truthfully right when she said what she said. But one thing Annabeth seemed to have forgotten was that I wasn't the only here that actually caused Percy harm.

"Well at least I'm not the one who befriended him just to abandon him and just completely ignore him for three or four months." I threw at Annabeth.

With how Annabeth looked after I said that, she was clearly trying to come up with a retort, trying, but failing. It was a painful and horrifying experience for her to have people witness her think but not be able to think of how to respond to something. Annabeth thinks she's actually perfect just because she's the daughter of Athena. Well guess what, she isn't. With how stubborn, prideful, pigheaded, and shallow she can be, she can be just as worse as me. I may have caused more pain to Percy than what Annabeth has to him, but right now, Annabeth is just as much of a terrible person to him as I am.

"Is that what you're angry about Percy? Are you angry that Annabeth and I have been hanging with Thalia?" Grover asked shocked.

"I'm not angry that you two hung out with Thalia. I'm angry that you two completely forgot about me and pretended that I wasn't even your friend anymore. I didn't mind you two spending so much time with Thalia instead of me for like the first week or so, but the more it continued these past few months, the more I felt like you two completely forgot about me. I felt like you two didn't want or need me anymore. I felt left out, like I was being casted out of your lives." Percy explained.

As he got that pressure off of his shoulders I could detect some sorrow in his eyes with how his sea green eyes looked all light and yet dead. I could tell he was still carrying all that pain in him. Out of the desire to comfort him like how he did for me, I wrapped an arm around him and brought him towards me.

"Why didn't you say anything before Percy?" Annabeth asked, her anger starting to fade away.

"I tried, but you wouldn't let me, you just completely ignored me. Every time I tried to talk to you, you always gave me an "I can't talk right now Percy, Thalia wants to hang out." excuse." Percy answered.

Annabeth and Grover looked guilty at that. Good, they should feel bad.

"Percy, we're sorry." Annabeth apologized.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just a simple apology to earn my forgiveness Annabeth." Percy said.

"But Percy," Annabeth started.

"Annabeth, just beat it." Percy said going back inside his cabin.

I followed him in and locked the door behind us so that Annabeth and Grover couldn't follow us in. Percy than just sat on his bed without really saying anything. I guess he wasn't really okay with telling Annabeth and Grover with how they made him feel. I guess he's actually a bit like me when it comes to emotions, we both seemed to not really seem found with sharing our emotions with other people. I guess even though people make him look like it, even me unfortunately, he doesn't like it when he looks weak in front of people.

"I'm sorry Percy." I said sitting next to him.

"Don't worry about it. It's about time I start moving on and to stop dwelling on the past. Besides, we have something very important ahead of us." Percy said placing his hand on my belly.

Like last time, I couldn't help but gasp at this. It was just too sweet and too kind, even for me to ignore. I placed my hand on top of his and my head on his shoulder. Once again, I couldn't help but feel so warm, so safe, and so secure with Percy Jackson right now.

-Line Break-

"Are you sure it okay for me to stay here?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah, like you said, you want to feel safe when you sleep. Though I should warn you, I only have one bed here." Percy answered.

I didn't really feel safe sleeping in my cabin. I didn't think anyone would try anything while I was asleep, but I didn't really want to take any chances.

"Then we'll just sleep together." I said.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked nervously.

"It's no big deal Jackson. Besides, sleeping next to each other is nothing compared to other things we've done." I say and then blush.

"Okay then." Percy responded.

We then both got in bed. Despite what I said a minute ago, we both still felt a little nervous about this. Can you blame us?

"You okay?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just . . ." I started, but stopped at what I felt.

"What?" Percy asked lifting a brow.

I grabbed Percy's hand and placed it on my belly, and he to gasp as he felt what I was feeling right now. The baby was kicking. Our baby was kicking.

"The baby's kicking." I said.

"Yeah." Percy simply responded.

What happened next was so unexpected. And it was yet another reason for me to gasp in shock and yet happiness. Percy leaned in and planted a kiss on my belly.

"Don't worry, you'll be out soon, you just need some time to grow before you're ready little one." Percy said, talking to our baby.

I felt tears of joy form at this. Percy freely loved and talked to our baby without any second thoughts or concerns at all. It really made me wish we could have our baby right now.

"Goodnight Clarisse." Percy said lying back down.

"Goodnight Percy." I said lying down.

For a while, I just stared at the ceiling. And then I turned to look at Percy and saw that he was sound asleep. Feeling the confidence I think he felt when he kissed my belly and talked to our baby, I moved so his arm was around me and I was lying against him. Looking at his sleeping form, I knew it as a fact that Percy was going to be an amazing father. We'll show everyone here. We'll show them that our baby isn't just an attraction for an unusually large group of monsters. I know we can do this. And I know we'll be able to overcome whatever obstacles people throw at us. All we need to do is stick together. With all of this in mind, I was able to finally get some sleep and not have to suffer staying awake all night.

 **I hope you all liked this. Sorry if you were expecting a cat fight or something. I didn't really think this chapter needed one, or would make much sense if it did have a cat fight in it. Anyways, thanks again, and now, I need to get updates ready for my other three stories, as well as get my dumbass little brother to get the chapters he owes me finished for those other two stories. Goodnight.**


	13. Here Comes The Big Daddy

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I meant to, but I was on vacation. Plus the hotel I stayed at had terrible Wi-Fi. The internet did not cooperate with me at all, and it was a gigantic pain in my ass. Other than that, Happy New Year's everyone, thank you all again for supporting this story for me, and here's the next chapter.**

 **Here Comes The Big Daddy**

Percy's POV

-1 week later-

Well, things have been different for both Clarisse and I this past week. Everyone had been expecting Clarisse to be bummed of the possibility that having this baby was going to ruin her popularity here, especially since it was my baby that she was carrying. They also couldn't believe that I was actually able to get the most stubborn, hotheaded, ill-tempered, and strongest daughter of Ares knocked up with my child. Everyone here knows the whole story, they just still can't believe it. In all honesty, I think Clarisse and I still can't believe it ourselves either. It's still taking a while to settle down the shock of these turn of events to say the least. People still can't stop asking us about it, but as we keep telling everyone, what's done is done, and we both only want what's best for our baby. The only thing we have to deal with now is the possible wrath of our parents, especially Poseidon and Ares. Hopefully Ares and Poseidon are the only gods we have to answer to for this matter. Because even only one other god for this matter to answer to will be a nightmare.

Right now, it was the day of the week were people are competing to win the obstacle tower competition. I wasn't competing, and Clarisse actually wasn't either. She said she didn't really feel like doing any camp activities today. Ever since we found out about her pregnancy, she's only been competing on some days instead of all days like how she usually does. Some days, she says she doesn't really feel like competing in anything today, like today. That's probably from her fighting morning sickness and everything. Not that I can blame her. Everyone in camp knows, and yes, that includes Chiron and Dionysus. Luckily for us, those two haven't talked to us about the baby yet, and I was hoping it would stay that way. We also haven't told anyone outside of camp yet. We both weren't really ready for that just yet. Hopefully we will be soon though. As of the minute right now, we found a spot where we were separated from everyone else. Though a few people would sneak glances at us. But they were easy for the two of us to ignore. Clarisse was trying to focus on the competition going on. Me, well, I don't know if Clarisse noticed yet, but I'm actually reading pregnancy books right now. Either she didn't notice I was reading, or she didn't notice what it was that I was reading. She for the most part tried to make sure no one we didn't want to see were near us.

"Them." Clarisse hissed.

"Who?" I asked looking from my book to Clarisse.

"Paulina and Angelica." Clarisse hissed pointing at them.

"They still giving you a hard time?" I asked.

"Hard time? Oh gods, sometimes, I just want to take their dumb dummy head and just . . ." Clarisse said and gestured herself punching them in their faces.

"I just want to kill them so badly." Clarisse hissed.

"Okay, um Clarisse, I understand that, and I feel a few of the same thoughts, but please take a minute to take a deep breath and calm down. Stress is after all not good for the baby. So much stress ruins a baby's emotional health." I said trying to calm her down.

"How would you know that?" She asked curious turning to my direction.

I just showed her the cover of my book. "What to Expect Pregnancy Journal and Organizer".

"You're reading pregnancy books?" Clarisse asked surprised.

"Yeah, I figured it was one of the best ways to make sure I know what I need to do to protect you and our child." I explained.

Clarisse just smiled and moved closer so she was leaning on me while sitting on my lap and hugging me with one of her arms. Her other arm she used to caress her belly.

"You are amazing." Clarisse whispered against me cheek and then pecked my cheek before turning her attention to our baby, which earned a blush from me.

"You here that baby? Daddy's gonna take good care of us both." Clarisse said to our unborn child.

It made me happy, but at the same time, it also made me nervous. I was more than happy to acknowledge the fact that I'm gonna be a father, but I was also scared about what kind of father I may end up being. I want to be a good father, but my real father was never around for me, and my step-father was nothing more than a selfish shit towards me. What if I end up making one or both of those mistakes myself?

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked me when she noticed that I was awfully quiet and I looked a little lost.

"I'm worried." I said not looking at her.

"About?" Clarisse asked.

"You and I both say that I'll be a great father, but what if I end up being a terrible father? What if I end up being a horrible person towards our child?" I asked.

Clarisse brought me closer to her and moved my head so I was looking at her now.

"Hey, look at me. I know you'll be a great father. No, you'll be the best father for our baby." Clarisse said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because there's no other man's baby I'd rather be carrying." Clarisse said bringing my hand to her belly.

"Plus with how the baby seems to somehow kick or move whenever you touch me belly, the baby is very eager to meet you, just like right now. I think the baby is dying to meet you." Clarisse said.

"Thanks Clare." I said gently placing my forehead on hers.

"Anytime Perce." Clarisse responded as we both closed our eyes.

We started those nicknames three days ago. We thought they'd be more officiant names for each other. Ever since that this happened, Clarisse and I have been growing very close, a lot closer than what I would've thought possible. It was amazing. I never would've thought that we'd actually be on friendly terms with each other. Our baby hasn't been born yet, and it's already had a huge and wonderful impact on Clarisse and I. Clarisse says that our baby is very lucky to have me as his or her father. While I can say she's right on one part about that statement of hers, which is the baby is lucky that his or her father will take get pleasure and enjoyment in raising his child, she's wrong about one part on the statement however. The baby is indeed lucky, but not as lucky as I am to have this baby, and that I actually have a pleasant relationship with Clarisse. As Clarisse and I just enjoyed what we had right now, The signal eventually was giving indication that someone has finally won and retrieved the red ring on top of the warrior's helmet. We looked up to see that the winner of this competition today was Charles Beckendorf, son of the Olympian god of forges and fire Hephaestus, and leader of the Hephaestus cabin. Everyone was cheering for Charles on his victory. Not quite like how they do when Clarisse wins at this, but he was definitely getting quite a round of applause from everyone. Clarisse and I were even cheering for him. Charles was a great guy. He's actually one of the only few people here in camp that actually supports Clarisse and I on our way to preparing for the day we bring our baby into this world. Out of everyone, he's been so supportive for Clarisse and I that I was kinda thinking about making him our baby's godfather.

Clarisse and I haven't really talked about our possible options for a godfather or a godmother for our baby. We haven't talked about where we're gonna raise our baby either, we haven't talked about if we were going to raise our baby here if maybe we should raise him or her in the mortal world. We haven't even talked about any possible names for the child even. We actually haven't talked about anything involving our baby, other than the fact that this child will never be aborted and that we both intend to raise our child. Honestly, I don't really know how to describe our relationship either. True, we're definitely friends and we're definitely the parents of the same baby, but I don't really know what to make of us other than that. Are we a couple? Are we more than just friends? Are we actually together? I mean, all we've ever done is hug and protect each other. We haven't really held the other's hand unless we were trying to comfort the other person, but we don't like hold hands out in public, showing everyone that we're a happy couple. We haven't kissed at all either. Well, not since that night in her cabin that is. And the peck to the cheek I wouldn't really count honestly. After all, some people who are close friends with someone of the opposite sex do offer a friendly kiss every once in a while. Either way, Clarisse and I are gonna have a lot to talk about as time goes on. But back to now. As Charles climbed down the tower and took his leave, like how everyone else was taking their leave, Clarisse and I got up from our seats and headed out. But before we could get far, Dionysus came up to us.

"Clarisse La Rue and Perry Johnson." Dionysus came up to us.

"It's Percy Jackson sir." I said.

"Whatever, listen, you two are to report to the big house right now." Dionysus said.

"What for?" Clarisse asked.

"There are two gentlemen that wish to talk to you two." Dionysus explained before just leaving us.

Clarisse and I just looked at each other, and I could tell that we both did not have a good feeling about this at all. There were two people that wanted to talk to the two of us. The fact that it was her and me and no one else was not a good sign at all. But despite the fact we both didn't want to do this, we knew we had to. So we made our way to the big house, preparing for whatever it is we were gonna have to face right now. When we got to the big house, we saw Chiron standing near the fountain that was in front of the big house. Standing there with him were two guys I was so not ready to see right now. I was hoping so much that who I thought wanted to talk with the two of us weren't the people I thought they were. But to our great misfortune, they were. Clarisse didn't seem to know though. I guess she's never really met either of them in person before like how I have. Well, I just hopes she's prepared right now either way. She and I will need all the strength we can get.

"Percy, Clarisse." Chiron said.

"Hey Chiron, and who are these two?" Clarisse asked.

"I believe Percy knows who they are." Chiron simply answered.

"Poseidon. Ares." I simply said.

Clarisse's POV

'Oh fuck! Fuck, we are in serious shit now.' I thought to myself when Percy said that these two were actually our fathers.

I really wanted to take hold of Percy right now and be as close to him as I possibly could, but I didn't think that would be a sight Poseidon and/or Ares wanted to see. Percy's dad Poseidon was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, tacky cargo shorts, and flip-flops. He had the same eyes, skin, and hair as Percy. The only thing Poseidon had that Percy didn't have was a goatee on his face. Percy only had a minor amount of facial hair. My father Ares was dressed in a black biker's jacket, a black sleeveless shirt on underneath it, black combat boots, black jeans that came with a black belt on it, black biker gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. I couldn't tell what the color of his eyes were with the sunglasses on his face, but he had black marines cut hair on his head, a minor amount of facial hair on his face just like Percy, and his skin was a bit darker than mine. You could easily tell where Percy gets most of his looks from, like father like son. Me and my father on the other hand, well, we all know I get my attitude and personality from him, though I can't really say he and I look alike too much. In other words, for me, it like mother like daughter. It's pretty clear to me that I get my physical appeal from my mother.

"Percy." Poseidon said.

"Poseidon." Percy responded.

"So you're the worthless fuck who got my daughter pregnant." Ares said.

"Ares." Percy simply responded.

"Lord Ares. Lord Poseidon." I said.

"Clarisse." Ares responded.

"Clarisse La Rue." Poseidon responded.

This conversation had barely started and it was already frightening the shit out of me.

"Clarisse La Rue, do you have any idea what have done?" Ares growled.

"I got knocked up, I know." I said.

Ares just let out a low growl and I could practically feel his eyes on my belly. He took his sunglasses off to and I saw he was indeed looking at my belly with his dark brown eyes, which I could practically see flames through. By instinct, I moved my hands to my small bump and hugged it, afraid that he might make a move on my baby. Percy moved in front of me to help cover my belly. With the anger I saw in his eyes, which was running up my spine, I was afraid he was gonna explode.

"You did this to her!" Ares screamed at Percy.

"We never meant for this to happen." Percy said.

"I must say, I to, am deeply disappointed in you as well Percy." Poseidon said.

"Please don't blame Percy. This is really all my fault." I said.

"Being drunk is no excuse. You've brought shame upon us all, both of you." Ares growled.

"Ares, I'm not happy about this either, but there is no need to go that far on your daughter or my son." Poseidon said.

"Your pathetic and weak shit of a son has ruined my daughter, and now my greatest pride and joy is now demolished into a lowlife scum! And thanks to that sea spawn turd of yours, she has that thing growing inside of her, that abomination!" Ares said with a disgusted look on his face.

I gasped as a deep scowl began to form in my face and my hands held my stomach tighter. I have a feeling this is gonna end up somewhat like how it did with Angelica at lunch. Percy, I know I'm not supposed to feel any stress as I'm carrying our baby, but Olympian god or not, no one talks to us that way.

"You have no right to say such things! The baby does not hold any fault! It's an innocent child!" I screamed as tears started to form in my eyes.

I'm not usually one to cry, but my father saying such things is like having a knife thrown at my heart. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong and defend our unborn child, just like Percy. But it was becoming more difficult not to cry. I hated that my own father thought so badly of me. However, I did not regret my condition, or the little miracle growing inside of me. I had no shame over my actions. They were too intimate and too important to me. I could not deny the happiness I have found, but I hated how it came with a price.

"Olympian god or not, you've got some nerve talking about my child like that." Percy growled and hit Ares with his own glare.

I have to admit, I've never seen this side of Percy before. I can't tell what surprised me more though, Percy actually having an anger side to himself, or the fact that his glare to me was like an exact Percy Jackson version of Ares' glare. They both glared at each other and neither one would back down. I'll tell you, if looks alone could actually kill, Percy and Ares would be perfect examples at revealing that. But I was happy that Percy was being so brave for us. It really touched my heart . . . and it made me want to just kiss him senseless.

"He has ruined you Clarisse, now you can be so easily harmed and broken." Ares growled.

There was no stopping my tears now or trying to hide behind Percy as much as possible. I even wrapped my arms around his chest. I didn't care if this wasn't something to show our fathers anymore, I just really needed Percy to protect me and our baby, and I really wanted to be held, or hold Percy real close to myself.

"You have no right to talk to your daughter that way." Percy said.

"Percy, you and Clarisse aren't ready to be parents. You aren't old enough to have a baby." Poseidon told Percy as calmly as he possibly could.

"Who are you to be deciding what I'm ready for and what I'm not ready for?" Percy said in an angry tone towards Poseidon.

'Percy, whatever it is you end up doing right now, please be careful.' I thought to myself and tightened my hold over him.

"Percy, you are not ready for the responsibility of being a father." Poseidon raised his voice a bit.

That seemed to spark a sudden flame in Percy eyes. My head was leaning on his shoulder, so I couldn't directly see his eyes right now, but I could definitely tell they weren't their usual calm and peaceful selves.

"You don't know a goddamn thing about being a father!" Percy yelled.

That seemed to shock Poseidon a bit. It even seemed to cause Ares to raise an eyebrow as well. Oh Percy.

 **Their fathers now know of the baby, and drama between the fathers and the future parents is about to get real. Stay tune for the next update, which I hope to post sometime before the weekend. Please continue to enjoy the story as well as my other stories as you wait for the next update.**


	14. The Gods And The Demigods

**Well, due to the terrible Wi-Fi problem I had during my vacation a few weeks ago, I'm a chapter behind where I would like to be for this story. Hopefully I can get the chapter after this one posted by Wednesday or something. Thanks again for supporting this story. Percy and Clarisse deeply appreciate it. They both send you all their gratitude and personal thank you. So with that being said, here's the next chapter for their story.**

 **Oh, before I forget, Clarisse wanted me to tell you all you better not be hoping for an abortion or thinking of anything negative about her and Percy's baby. Otherwise if you do, she'll find you and she'll break all ten of your fingers in six different ways and shove them all up where the sun don't shine.**

 **The Gods And The Demigods**

Percy's POV

I was pissed beyond belief. Can you blame me? In my opinion, no one really should have any reason whatsoever to blame me for being so pissed. My father just comes up to me out of nowhere and preaches to me that I'm not ready to be a father and that I'm not old enough to have a baby. But what the fuck does he know? He was never around for me anyways, so what does he actually know about me, besides the obvious shit about me? I've had to put up with living with a selfish shit for a father figure named Gabe Ugliano. That mother fucker was not only a selfish shit towards me, but also towards my mother, and that always irritated the shit out of me. It was one thing to be how he was towards me, but to be like that to my mother to, that was completely inexcusable. Then after I proved my innocence in my first quest and showed that I wasn't the one who stole Zeus' thunderbolt and that Luke Castellan framed me, Poseidon promised me that he'd be around when I needed him. Well guess what, sorry that I'm bringing this up Clarisse, every time Clarisse teased, harasses, and bullied me, all I ever asked for a little father and son conversation. But Poseidon never came for any of those. He just completely ignored me and left me to suffer in my misery, and I was stuck with talking to no one or anything but the lake. Then Poseidon eventually answers me, but all he does to answer me is just send my cyclops half-brother Tyson over to me. Then there's the quest to the sea of monsters, Tyson tried to reach out to Poseidon and asked for his help like how I have over and over again. Only Poseidon actually answered Tyson's pleas right away and helped him out. He has the time to help Tyson out, but he doesn't have the time to pay any attention to me? What the fuck is up with that? And after the quest and Thalia, my cousin gets revived from the dead, Poseidon offers Tyson to live with him in his underwater palace. Poseidon acknowledged Tyson as his son and completely ignored me yet again. Poseidon just doesn't seem to care about the fact that he still has a half-blood son here.

I've been left to rot like that for my entire life. All I ever wanted was my father, and it took me until Clarisse and I have been slowly preparing for our child did I realize that I really don't have a father. If he was my father, he would make sure he and I actually have a decent father and son relationship. He would look after me like how I will for my child, like how any father should for their children no matter what as a matter of fact. If Poseidon actually doesn't care enough to know that I'm still his son, then he doesn't deserve to be called my father. I'm done trying to prove myself to him. I'm not gonna waste my time trying to reach out to him if he's just gonna ignore me every single time. Having a relationship with Poseidon means nothing to me now. The only thing that did matter to me was Clarisse and our baby. So from now on, I'm just gonna ignore Poseidon and prepare myself for my child.

"You have something to say Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, I do. Don't tell what I'm ready and what I'm not ready for. You have nothing over me and I'm not letting you tell me what to do." I said.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at that. Chiron slowly moved back as to avoid wherever this was gonna end up leading to. Clarisse was still holding onto me. She was still trying to make sure we would be safe. Ares just remained standing where he was. Though it seemed that he had a bit of an amused look on his face. You could definitely still detect some anger and hate in his eyes towards me, but there was amusement slowly starting to be revealed in his eyes now. He must be the only one enjoying this father and son fight.

"Percy that is enough." Poseidon warned me.

"I'm not listening to you." I said crossing my arms.

"You have some serious nerve to talk to your father like that." Poseidon said.

"You are not my father." I said.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked raising both of his eyebrows.

"I said you aren't a father to me." I repeated.

"I will not tolerate you being a smart ass to me." Poseidon snarled.

"A real father is a man that is always there for his child no matter what. You were never there for me when I needed you. All you did was completely ignore and put your own desires and interests over the concerns you should have for your own son. You've done nothing but ignore me throughout the time I've been here and in the mortal world, and I'm sick and tired of it." I said as my anger began to slowly grow and my irritation towards my father grew with it.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation under a few better circumstances." Chiron suggested trying to prevent this conversation from going any further.

"Ah, can it Horse Ass. Let them get what they need to say off of their chests. Better out than in." Ares said as if trying to suggest the best for us, but it was clear he was just letting us continue our fight for his personal amusement.

Clarisse the whole time didn't say anything or even looked at anyone. She just continued to hold onto me and kept me close to her. With the kind of hold she had around my body and with the way she's slightly trembling against me, I could tell she wasn't really liking where this was going either. But she didn't really say or do anything to try and stop this. She just stayed in the background.

"I have a huge responsibility ahead of me Poseidon. Something that you will never understand. And I intend to make sure I become the father I always wanted but never had and never will have." I said.

"I know more about being a father than you know boy!" Poseidon said raising his voice.

"All you know about being a father is just having an affair with a woman, getting her pregnant, and leaving her as soon as you find out she's pregnant because you don't want that child in your life!" I said raising my voice.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"I'm going to be the father of my child that he or she will need in his or her life Poseidon! I'm not going to make the same mistake you made when it came to me! I'm going to be there for my child and I'm gonna be around for him or her no matter what!" I firmly and strictly stated.

"You think I've never been there for you huh? Well if that's true, than who was it that warned you at the museum when one of the three furies came after you? Who was it who told you to heal yourself during your first game of capture the flag? Who was it that woke you up in the lotus casino when you were under the control of the lotus eaters? I've been around for you more than you know! But you don't care, do you, because you're a spoiled, bratty, and inconsiderate kid who just expects everything to go the way you want it to and how you think it really should! And with this attitude you are having, this is just living proof that you are unworthy of being a father!" Poseidon exclaimed as he pushed me.

"This coming from the selfish fuck who not only just as spoiled, bratty, and inconsiderate as I could ever be, but also from the same selfish fuck that is on the worst excuses of a father, the selfish fuck that sucks at being a parent just like his father!" I exclaimed.

It happened so fast. It happened before I could stop it. It happened before anyone could prevent this argument from going on any longer. Poseidon pushed me and also Clarisse since she was still holding onto me from behind me. I was able to keep my balance, but unfortunately Clarisse wasn't. She lost her grip on me and she fell on the ground. When Clarisse landed on the ground, I lost it. That was when Poseidon went too far at offending me. He could do and say whatever he wants to me all he wants, but nobody, and I mean nobody, harms Clarisse or my baby. With Clarisse on the ground like that, I let my anger get the best of me and I just punched Poseidon in the face, which caused him to kneel to the ground covering where I had struck him at.

"PERCY!" Chiron exclaimed as he was shocked beyond belief at what he just witnessed.

Ares raised his eyebrows to. Even he wasn't expecting what just happened to happen at all. I couldn't really read what expression he had on his face or in his eyes right now, but I didn't really care right now. Poseidon dared to call me what he called me, and I responded by letting him know that he was just as worse as me. It would've stayed that way if he didn't push Clarisse and I. But he did, and I reacted out of my anger and threw my fist at his face. I know I'm probably a lot different than all the other demigods here, and I know I was raised in the mortal world differently than all the others. But I do not let anyone talk to me like that anymore. Not even the Olympian gods are gonna have any right whatsoever to say and do such things.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down as much as possible, I looked back at Clarisse and offered a hand. She took it and I helped her up. Once she was up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my neck and began letting out her cries. It hurt in more than one way, being pushed to the ground like that and being looked upon by others in such a resentful and hateful way. When you're a woman and you're pregnant, you change. Um, what's the best way I can describe this change as? You become a little softer than usual, it's a lot easier for you to get emotional about something, people have an easier chance of hurting you physically, mentally, sexually, and most importantly, emotionally, you have the tendency to overreact about some things sometimes, even if you don't want to or mean to, long story short, you basically act like a mom. Once you're pregnant, you slowly walk down the path that leads you to think, feel, and look like a mom.

Poseidon meanwhile, got up from the ground and uncovered his face to reveal that there was now a big purple mark on the side of his eye. He looked shocked and pissed to say the least. His eyes were reflecting a huge thunderstorm over the seas that was filled with rain, thunder, whirlpools, hurricanes, and mammoth waves. I wondered if that's what people would see in my eyes if I was that angry. I was pretty angry right now, though I don't know if my eyes were showing any of that.

"How did that feel, punching your own father in the face!?" Poseidon exclaimed.

"You harmed the woman carrying my baby! What you just got is not even close to what you deserve for what you've done!" I said bringing Clarisse closer to me as I possibly could.

"Percy." Chiron warned, but no one was really listening to him at all.

"You will regret you're words and actions Percy Jackson! Do you hear me? You will regret this!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"I don't regret getting Clarisse pregnant. Nor do I regret preparing for the future of having a baby. The only thing I actually do regret is wasting my time trying to prove myself to you, when I already knew you wouldn't give a fuck. I regret ever thinking myself as your son. I'm done with you Poseidon! So fuck off!" I said raising my voice as I went on.

"How dare you!" Poseidon exclaimed gritting his teeth.

"Leave now, and never come back to us. I don't want you anywhere near me or Clarisse ever again." I said wanting Poseidon to just get the fuck out of here already.

"This is not over Percy! THIS IS NOT OVER!" Poseidon exclaimed as he turned and left.

That left it to me, Clarisse, Chiron, and Ares. Ares just stood there and enjoyed the show. I don't know much about the god's personality, other than he must be one hotheaded mother fucker. But I do know he was born with some very emotional health issues. I can only imagine how much stress Hera must've been put under when she was carrying Baby Ares.

"Lord Ares?" Chiron asked cautiously.

Ares acknowledged that he heard Chiron, but not by acknowledging him. Instead, he had his attention focused on Clarisse and/or me.

"You've got some serious balls kid. I have to say, I'm quite impressed." Ares said.

I didn't say anything. I just waited for him to continue whatever it is he has to say.

"I still hate you for getting my daughter pregnant, and I still don't take any excuses as to what lead her to do this. But seeing as how your father pushed her to the ground and you defended her honor, I do suppose I can let it slide this once, at least for a little while, that is." Ares said.

I just simply nodded my head. Clarisse tightened her hold over me. Her cries had settled down, but she was still trembling a lot. I tried to comfort her as best as I could. But considering what just happened, I really doubted there was anything I could really do for her at this point.

"Punching your own father in the face, and a god for a father for that matter? Damn, you do more shit like that kid, and I might just have to mold you into a god myself." Ares said with a small smirk forming on his face.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be perfectly fine living my life as nothing more than a demigod. If for at least one reason alone, just so I can make sure I don't become a pitiful excuse of a father like Poseidon." I said.

The personal note I had behind that statement of mine was like every god and not really just Poseidon, but there was no need to let anyone know that. I also didn't want to live forever and never be able to live as much of a normal life as I wanted to. I've got many things to look forward to for myself other than just becoming a father.

"Well, if you ever decide to make some arrangements of becoming a god, or if you'd like some tips and lessons on fighting, just give me a call." Ares said as he flipped over a celestial bronze token that had his symbol of power on both sides of it.

Catching that with one of my hands, Ares summoned his motorcycle and drove on out of here. Well, this was certainly a day that will not soon be forgotten.

"Percy?" Chiron asked worried.

"I'll see you later Chiron." I said as I picked up Clarisse bridal style and carried her away from her and back to my cabin.

Once I got us back to my cabin, I locked the door behind me and sat Clarisse on my bed.

"Clarisse, are you alright?" I asked.

"I can't believe they did that. I don't get it Percy, Why are you and I and only a few others the only people who don't think negatively about our baby? Why can't anyone understand how happy we are to have this child? Why can't everyone support us on our decision?" Clarisse breathed wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Other than the fact that they aren't us and that they don't really think and/or feel like us, I don't really know." I answered.

"Everyone seems to be slowly betraying us Percy." Clarisse said.

"I know." I simply responded.

"Why do our family and friends have to be the ones to betray us?" Clarisse asked leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Because it wouldn't be betrayal if it were our enemies." I answered.

Clarisse just remained silent after that one.

"You should get some rest." I suggested.

"I'm not tired." Clarisse said.

Tired or not, I was still gonna have her rest for a little while. So I did the first thing I thought of, singing. I didn't have my guitar on me right now, so my voice alone was gonna have to do.

 _So close no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know_

 _So close no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know_

 _I never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they say_

 _Never cared for games they play_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _And I know_

 _So close no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _No nothing else matters_

After singing quietly and humming "Nothing Else Matters" By Metallica, Clarisse fell asleep. I gently laid her on the bed without waking her up and I went to my seat. I really needed a few minutes to think.

 **We're definitely gonna be kicking the drama up a notch. While writing this chapter, I was thinking about the episode of The Bold and the Beautiful where Thomas and his father Ridge begin to have major issues with their father and son relationship. It's a pretty interesting turn of events in that soap opera if you ask me. Anyways, I'll update again soon. Until I do ladies and gentlemen, if you will in your reviews and/or PMs, why don't you feel free to tell me what your favorite moment of reading how Percy and Poseidon have a bitter fight just so happens to be.**

 **And remember, Clarisse has warned you all. You better not be hoping for an abortion or thinking of anything negative about her and Percy's baby. Otherwise if you do, she'll find you and she'll break all ten of your fingers in six different ways and shove them all up where the sun don't shine.**

 **And even Percy won't hesitate to go ape shit on your asses either. You've been warned.**


	15. Who Knew Percy Was The Joker

**Well, here's the next chapter. After this one or the one after this one, I may just have a line break and go all the way to somewhere in the beginning of the Titan's Curse. With what I'm planning for this right now, I might need that line break. I hope that's alright with all of you.**

 **Who Knew Percy Was The Joker**

Clarisse's POV

If there was ever to be at least one thing to hate about being pregnant, it's morning sickness. This morning was another morning where I woke up feeling nauseous and threw up. At least I made it to the toilet before it was too late. I also had Percy there to hold my hair for me as I let out my vomit. It wasn't anywhere near pretty to say the least. After I was done vomiting, Percy let me use the bathroom to take a shower and clean up, which I was grateful for. He said he took a shower while I was still asleep and thought that I should have one to relax from my morning sickness and to let the water take away my stress and sorrow. I assumed that's what Percy does every time he takes a shower. I wasn't too sure if I was really in the mood for a shower, but it did sound nice to know that sometimes, taking a shower could help me over my morning sickness of today. So I removed myself of my clothes, got in the shower, turned it on, and let the hot water do its magic.

I spent half the time I was in there to think about our baby. I couldn't help but think about what it'll be like to be a mother. My mom said it may seem like a burden at first, being in labor or getting big wise, but as the baby kicks and moves inside you and you bring that baby out, you instantly fall in love with the baby. I've always been a handful for my mom. Not in a terrible way, but in a daughter of Ares way, or in a rough way I guess you could call it. Speaking of mothers, Percy and I still need to tell our mothers about this. We need to tell them about us having a baby. I just hope they aren't anything like how our fathers were to us when they found out about this. I can imagine both of our mothers being happy but at the same time disappointed in the two of us. I just hope they can at least focus on the fact that they're both going to be grandmothers and be happy for us. I can't imagine though how surprised they'd be, especially my mom. She knows how I am in camp and how I've been to Percy. She'll be, as Percy says, godsmacked that I went from hating him to liking him. Gods, the way things are sometimes.

After getting cleaned up, I got out of the tub and dried off. It then hit me that I didn't have any spare clothes. I've been sleeping in Percy's cabin lately, but this is the first time I've taken a shower in here. I didn't really have any of my stuff in here actually. I was about to get Percy, but before I did, I noticed a pile of clothes on the sink. It would seem that Percy is once again ahead of me. With how they looked, I could tell they were his clothes. I was thankful that his sizes were very close to mine. So they were better than nothing. I had to wear my underwear and bra from yesterday again though since they were the only undergarments available right now. Percy left me a pair of black wind shorts that went to my knees and a white wind T-shirt that said "There's protons, neutrons, and electrons, but where are the morons?" I couldn't help but giggle at this. I thought it was pretty funny and so Percy. He was the kind of guy that tried to make a joke out of something every once in a while. Which I was very surprised about when I learned it. I never would've guessed that about with how we've known each other. So I got dressed and exited the bathroom to find Percy reading his pregnancy book. That's my Percy.

"Hey Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Percy responded turning to me.

"There's protons, neutrons, and electrons, but where are the morons?" I joked.

"Where indeed." Percy joked along while giggling.

I giggled to and went over to sit with him. Breakfast wasn't for another half hour or so, so we had a little time to ourselves.

"How're you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Better, but still a little rough. Just like most of every other morning." I answered.

"You know, most women stick with eating nothing but protein foods until they get to a point they don't get morning sickness anymore, which usually lasts for about the first 9 weeks of being pregnant or so." Percy said.

"These books are really being drilled into your head, aren't they?" I teased.

Percy blushed a little at that, which got my giggling and leaning against him. Even though he was still blushing, he wrapped his arms around me. Every time he brings me into his arms, I can't help but feel so safe, like nothing harmful can ever touch me. It also slowly occurred to me that his arms always wrapped around me perfectly, like they were meant to be for me. I don't really know how to explain it. But it just felt so right to be in his arms.

"You know, we still have to tell our mothers about this." Percy said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Well, their reactions can't possibly be anywhere near as bad as that of our fathers, or at least mine." Percy said.

"I still can't believe you punched your own father in the face." I said.

"I didn't plan on hitting him or saying any of the things I said really. But he just wouldn't stop. He reopened some old wounds I had and I just couldn't hold my anger back anymore." Percy explained.

"You were defending our baby." I said placing a hand on my belly.

"Yes I was." Percy said placing his free hand on my belly to.

We just took a few peaceful seconds doing nothing but rub my belly, rub our baby. This was slowly or rather somewhat quickly becoming a habit. This must be a part of what my mother told me when she said you'll eventually fall in love with your baby. This must've been a habit my mom had when she was carrying me. Though my mom carrying me must be harder than me carrying my baby. With me being a daughter of Ares, I must've been moving around a lot, just demanding to get out of my mom.

"At least our moms will be supportive for us." I said.

"For the most part, yes, but I think they'll get a little dramatic about this. Like I'm sure my mom will be expecting us to be married because of this." Percy said.

"Imagine that. If me being pregnant wasn't bad enough for you to deal with, you'll have to live with me for the rest of your life." I joked which got us both to laugh.

"Oh, that sounds like a nightmare." Percy joked.

"How long would it be before it ends, I wonder." I joked.

"You know, that reminds me of a joke." Percy said.

"What joke?" I asked curious.

"Why is marriage like a deck of cards?" Percy asked.

"Um, you want 52 of them?" I guessed, which got us both laughing.

"No, but that's a pretty good guess." Percy answered through his laughter.

"Okay then, why is marriage like a deck of cards Percy?" I asked.

"It starts off with two hearts and a diamond, but eventually ends with a club and a spade." Percy said.

I had a hard time catching my breath at that. That was really funny. What made that joke funnier was that it was actually true. Marriage actually is like that for a lot of people. I was laughing so hard, I had to hold onto Percy for dear life.

"That's pretty funny Perce." I laughed.

"Thank you." Percy said.

"Tell me another joke Percy." I begged.

I wanted to hear some more jokes. I needed something to get my mind off the terrible things that had been and still are occurring and that they all have something to do with our baby.

"Okay, um, I guess I'll start off with the lamest joke I have. How did Moses make his stew?" Percy asked.

"Um, I don't know." I answered.

"He brewed it. Hebrew it." Percy said.

"Oh, he used the Hebrews. That's actually pretty good." I said giggling.

"And that was one of the lamest jokes I have." Percy said.

"Okay then tell me a joke that isn't lame." I said.

"Alright then. What's the difference between acne and catholic priests?" Percy asked with a silly grin on his face.

I shrugged to say I didn't know.

"Catholic priests only come on your face once." Percy said.

"Oh my gods!" I said laughing really hard.

I couldn't handle it. It was just so fucking funny. I can't believe Percy actually said that. I never knew the son of Poseidon could actually be so funny like that. I was laughing so hard, I had tears pouring out of my eyes out of my laughter.

"Gods Percy, I can't believe you said that. Tell me another one." I begged.

"What's the difference between mashed potatoes and vaginas?" Percy asked.

Oh boy. I was almost afraid to hear the answer to this joke. The fact that it involves vaginas is funny, but in a scary and shocking kind of way, if such a way for something to be funny even exists. But I had to know. I had to hear Percy's joke. I had to have him make me laugh. I wanted him to put a smile on my face, the kind of smile that only he can possibly bring out of me. So I gestured for him to answer the joke for me.

"Vaginas know how to make their own gravy." Percy answered.

That had definitely earned another moment of me laughing my ass off (LMAO). I even put my hand at my mouth to try to contain my laughter a bit, which didn't work with how hard I was laughing. Percy was laughing to, though I couldn't tell if he was laughing at his joke or if he's laughing at the sight of me laughing like hell. All this time, I thought of Percy as a boring and lame kind of person. I was so dead wrong and way off from being right when I thought that. I have got to get these jokes out and known throughout camp, they're gonna love them.

"Okay, how about this one. What did the hurricane say to the coconut tree?" Percy asked.

All I could do was shrug to say that I didn't know since I was still laughing so hard.

"Hold on to your nuts. This is no natural blowjob." Percy said.

I could've sworn that my face was now turning red. It felt like it was turning red. I swear to the Olympian gods, I have never laughed like this before. These jokes were just so funny, in a pretty sick and very offensive kind of way of course, but funny nevertheless. I'm gonna have to write these down so I make sure I never forget them. My family will be dying to hear these someday.

"You want another one?" Percy asked.

"Y – Ye – Yeah, tell an – another joke." I said while still laughing.

I swear, I was laughing so hard, I thought my head could've blown up from laughter at any second.

"What's the difference between Hitler and Michael Phelps?" Percy asked.

"I – don't – know." I said as best as I could through my laughter.

"Phelps can actually finish a race." Percy said.

"PERCY JACKSON!" I said shocked and laughing again.

"What, it's true." Percy said like he was innocent or was being innocent.

Well, yeah, I guess so. I guess it is true. I mean, we all know how Hitler was when he was alive, trying to kill all of the Jews. And Michael Phelps being the professional Olympic swimmer, and he's one of the fastest swimmers in the entire country. So you can definitely see how those tie together with that joke pretty well. I have to say, Percy really knows to show a lady a good time. I'm definitely remembering all of these.

"Do another one." I begged.

"What is the difference between a gay guy and a fridge?" Percy asked.

I shrugged.

"The fridge doesn't fart when you pull meat out." Percy answered.

"Oh my fucking gods!" I said laughing really hard again.

If Percy has a lot more jokes that are like this, I'm gonna have a heart attack. I don't know where he gets these jokes from, I don't even know if I want to know where he gets these jokes from. You know how you have some moments in your life where you don't know if you want to know something or not? That's basically the kind of moment you're gonna end up having if you have Percy Jackson tell you jokes.

"Okay, how about this one. What's the difference between a black guy and Batman?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Um, a black guy can't fight crime?" I guessed.

I know, it's a pretty lame guess, especially since the answer to this joke was going to make me laugh like all the other ones. But I'm still laughing my ass off here. I can't think straight.

"A black guy can't go out at night without Robin." Percy said.

I held my stomach and laughed yet again at that. I swear, this guy's gonna kill me.

"Percy, where do you get these jokes from?" I asked as normally as I could.

I still can't control my laughter. I'm definitely gonna have a heart attack any minute now.

"Some jokes I have I've heard from family and/or friends, some I made up myself, and some I somehow ended up stumbling upon on the internet." Percy answered.

"You're gonna have to write all of these down for me sometime. I definitely need to remember these. Otherwise, I'm never gonna have a reason to laugh again." I said.

"I will sometime." Percy said bringing me back to him so I could lean against him again.

I was still having a hard time breathing from all the laughter Percy was able to get out of me, but I was able to get all the laughter out of me, at least I thought it was all of it. As we just sat on Percy's bed, enjoying our time alone, I started to get a scent of him. I didn't know if it was a cologne on him that I was smelling, or some kind of deodorant, or if that was actually just a natural scent on him with him being a son of Poseidon and all. It smelled like a sea and a beach.

"Beach water cologne and coconut palm tree shampoo, to answer your suspicions." Percy said.

"How did you know?" I asked shock that he knew I was curious about what I was smelling from him, and personally embarrassed.

"The noise of you sniffing for something. What else would you be able to pick up a scent of other than my shampoo and cologne?" Percy stated.

"Yeah, right." I said acknowledging that what he was saying was logical and pretty obvious, even though I was still shocked and embarrassed about it.

"Well, it really suits you." I said.

"Thanks." Percy simply said.

Percy just stared at the fountain in his cabin after that. Me, well, I did the same for a little while until the scent of Percy was just hitting me like crazy. While he was still facing the fountain, which was on the opposite direction of me for him, I moved my head to lean in closer to him. I moved my legs onto his lap, which he didn't mind at all, and my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. I didn't really need to do any sniffing at this one. Because I was so close to him right now, the scent was practically traveling up my nose on its own. The smell was just so . . . so Percy. That's the best way I can describe it, and I liked it. I was very tempted to just kiss him, just tempted to just eat him up right where we sat. And I probably would've, if the horn calling us for breakfast time didn't sound through the air.

"Breakfast time." Percy said.

"Yep." I responded as we both got up from the bed and went to the dining pavilion.

"Remember, if you want to avoid having sickness again today at some point other than the morning, you might want to stick with just some fresh fruit this morning. If anything else, some bread/toast, and anything else that's light on flavor and/or filled with protein." Percy said.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

We exited the cabin and headed out for breakfast. Along the way, I couldn't help but sneak glances at Percy. I don't know why, it could just be my raging hormones, but I can't help feel so close to Percy, and yet wanting to be even closer. As we were about were a few yards away, I entwined our fingers, which Percy didn't mind. No one seemed to mind, well, except for Drew. Drew looked like she wanted to murder me. Let me make this clear Drew, you're not coming anywhere near my Percy. Wait, . . . What? . . . Oh whatever. Yeah, no one's taking away my Percy.

 **Apparently, the only thing I could think of for this chapter was trying to get you people to laugh. I hope you all at least had a joke to laugh about in this chapter. If not, I apologize if this chapter was horrible to you.** **Anyways, about the line break I'll use to lead to the events of the Titan's Curse, it definitely won't be on the next chapter. Just for all the comedy I tried to put in this chapter, it'll definitely be in the chapter after the next one or the chapter after that chapter. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll update again soon.**


	16. Mom I Need To Tell You Something

**Everyone seemed to like the jokes. I know through a few reviews I got that some people couldn't stop laughing their asses off from them. The same even went for my brother. He still wonders where I get them from. Here and there, that's all I have to say. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 **Mom I Need To Tell You Something**

Clarisse's POV

After breakfast, I went to the big house. I went to ask Chiron for permission to IM my mom. Percy went to his cabin to do the same to his mom. Normally, no one's really allowed to IM anyone unless they have Chiron's permission. Chiron doesn't really trust any of us to send any secret messages to anyone, especially with how Luke betrayed us. Percy, well, since his cabin came with a fountain of its own, Percy never asks Chiron for permission to IM someone. He just uses his own drachmas and his own fountain to do it. I kinda wondered if Chiron knew about the fountain in Percy's cabin or of Percy secretly IMing every once in a while. I'd say Chiron doesn't have a clue, or he knows but trusts Percy because Percy will only IM someone for good reason, not for something bad or whatever. Percy was the one who suggested us telling our mothers about our baby, him his mother and me my mother. I wasn't sure at first, but I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. Though I most likely probably should've told her the very second I learned that I was pregnant. Even though my mom's reaction won't be as horrible or as rough as my father's, I was still nervous to tell her. I mean, come on, you really can't just waltz up to your mother and just say "Hey, mom, guess what, I got drunk and then I got laid and now I'm having a baby. How great is that?". As much as I wish it could right now, it doesn't really work that way.

"Chiron, may I IM my mom?" I said as I saw him at the front of the big house, the same place Percy got in a bit of a fight with his dad.

"Clarisse?" Chiron responded a bit surprised to see me; I normally don't come to him for anything unless I need personal assistance, which doesn't happen too often.

"Chiron, I need to talk to my mother. I need to tell her about this." I said gesturing to my baby.

"This way." Chiron said gesturing for me to follow him.

Once we got inside, Chiron led me to the small fountain in the house and handed me a gold drachmae for my offering. Then he just left the room without another word or even another look at me. I guess Chiron is still trying to process all of this. Then again, who isn't, other than me and Percy? Percy and I are really excited and we can't wait to have our little boy/girl. I just hope mom will fell a similar thought. Just wondering about how she might react and say about this was still scarring me to death. But I had to tell. She has the right to know. She's gonna find out eventually anyways. Besides, whatever she feels and says about this will be nothing to what Ares said and did. So taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, I flipped the coin into the fountain, said my blessings, and my mother appeared. She was on the couch, reading some book and drinking some coffee.

"Mom." I said.

My mom jumped a bit, not expecting to hear from me and looked around to see me IMing her.

"Clarisse, hey honey. How's my favorite girl doing?" My mother asked.

"I'm okay mom." I said.

"What've you been up to lately?" My mom asked.

"Um, you know, the usual here." I answered.

"That's nice. How's camp?" My mom asked.

"It's okay. Um, mom, I know this is pretty random and all of a sudden, but there's something I need to tell you." I said starting to get nervous.

"Honey, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." My mom said.

"That's actually why I'm talking to you. Mom, I'm . . . I'm . . . *takes a big breath* I'm pregnant." I finally managed to get out.

"What?" My mom asked shocked.

"I'm having a baby." I said lighter than last time.

I waited for my mom's response, but I looked away. I couldn't really find the strength to look at her right now. I felt my heart starting to beat a lot faster. I felt like I was about to start sweating. I think I might have been on the urge of a few tears even.

"Clarisse . . . That's wonderful!" My mom expressed, shocking me.

"Really?" I asked, starting to feel like myself again.

"Yes. This is wonderful news. Oh, how I've longed for this day to come. My daughter as a mother. And me a grandmother." My mom said.

"I'm glad you're happy mom." I said feeling a lot better already.

"While I am happy that we have a new addition to our family, I'm very curious as to how this was made possible." My mom said.

At that, I explained everything to my mom. I didn't even dare to bother leaving a single detail out. I told everything, about the party and me getting drunk, about how Percy tried to help me by taking me to my cabin and to get me sobered up in the morning. I had to make it clear multiple times that Percy didn't rape me and that it was actually the other way around. I was the one who raped him, which, even though she knew I was drunk, was very shocked about, not that I blame her. Then I told her how I woke up, not remembering that night and Percy remembering it but not telling me because he didn't want me to worry about my reputation here being ruined, how I found out a month later and confronted Percy about it. And last but not least, of how despite Percy and I were scared and frightened at first, eventually came to terms about it and were very thrilled about having a baby. And I made sure to include that Percy was the one giving me the strength I need to get through this and that he's by my side all the way.

"Clarisse, that's a hell of a story you got there." My mom said.

"Yeah, I know." I said beginning to rub my belly.

Just in case you're all wondering, my mom's not really all hot headed or ill-tempered like how I can be or like Ares. She's actually a pretty easy going and sweet like person. I guess you can say I got all my good habits and natural beauty from her. None of it is from Ares.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that Percy is actually willing to raise this baby with you, especially with how much you've been mean to him." My mom said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it either. I still can't quite understand how Percy can be so nice, but he really does want this baby just as much as me." I said getting a bit teary eyed.

"I'd like to meet him sometime. If he's even half of how you describe him as, I'd love to meet my future son in law." My mom said.

"Woah, mom, slow down! We're not getting married, we're just having a baby." I said.

"You may think that, but just you wait, soon you'll be all lovey dovey with him and then you two will be saying your vows and gonna have a few more children." My mom said.

"Mom." I said.

"I can just see it now. You two having kids." My mom said.

"Mom!" I reacted.

"Have you two had any other sexual activity lately? My mom asked.

"MOM!" I exclaimed.

This is the one thing that always irritates me. My mom is like my complete opposite. Every time, she teases me, but is a playful and loving kind of way. She always tries to get me to giggle, laugh, and/or actually smile for a change. She likes to be goofy. Speaking of that, that's basically one way to describe my relationship with my mom. She Goofy, and I'm Goofy's son Max. Yes, I mean Walt Disney's Goofy and Max. She's always trying to find ways to get me to not always be so serious and boring all the time. She always says that I may not like it now, but one day when I'm older and she's not around, I'll look back to all of those moments and I'll appreciate them and I'll be doing the same thing to my kids. I never bought it, but with how I'm pregnant and everything, I guess I'll have to eventually, even if I don't want to.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just so happy. I wish you the best of luck sweetie." My mom said.

"Thanks mom that means a lot." I said not really caring that she used one of the nicknames she has for me that I hate, I was just happy my mom was happy for me.

Percy's POV

'Well, here goes nothing.' I thought to myself and began IMing my mom.

The fountain accepted my gold drachmae and showed and image of my mom at our apartment. But the funny thing was that she wasn't alone. She was with some guy. They were at the kitchen table talking. Whatever it was they were talking about, the talk seemed to have come to an end. The man got up from the table, shook mom's and then left. It's a good thing the IM appeared behind the man and the door in and out of the apartment was on the opposite direction of the IM as well, otherwise he'd have a heart attack. That would be bad. But I have to admit, the thought of it is pretty funny. It was after he was gone that my mom turned to me. I guess she saw me earlier and didn't say anything, considering the fact she didn't jump or anything.

"Hey Percy." My mom said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I responded.

"Not much." My mom responded.

"Then who was that guy you were talking to? Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"His name is Paul. He was here to come talk to me about my college classes and how I can finish a little sooner if I wanted any help." My mom answered.

"Oh, so, everything's fine then?" I asked.

"Yes Percy, I'm perfectly fine." My mom said.

"That's good." I said.

"Well, how about you Percy, how's camp been after the quest?" My mom asked.

As soon as I got back from the sea of monsters, I IMed my mom and told her the whole story. She was pretty amazed to say the least. But the one thing that godsmacked her above everything else was that when I told her that Luke was still alive and that he used the Golden Fleece to resurrect Kronos. She was glad to hear though that I defeated them, even though their defeat is only temporarily. The other four all think that's it's all over, but even if I didn't know about this prophecy, I'm pretty sure that I would be smart enough to know that it was nowhere near over. It was only the beginning of so much more and I knew that we'd see Kronos and Luke again. I haven't told mom about the prophecy though. I haven't really told anyone yet, not even Clarisse. To this day, only Chiron and I know about the prophecy. I honestly wish I could tell them, I wish I could tell everyone and I know I should. But I just can't bring myself to do it. It'll make them all worry about me and they'll eventually be getting desperate to find a way to make sure I don't die. Especially Clarisse now that we're having a baby. I want to be there for that child, I want to, but knowing that there's a strong chance that I might not is a very heavy burden. I don't want Clarisse to have to bear it to. It'll break her heart. Anyways, I told mom about what's been happening after the quest. And by that, I mean the two months after it. I stopped at the night of the party. I thought it was best to save that for the explanation of how I'm gonna be a father.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry. Other than that, how's everything else been?" My mom said.

"Well, something has happened, which is the reason why I'm IMing you, but I need you to promise me you won't freak out or anything." I said.

"Um, okay honey, what is it?" My mom asked.

"You know Clarisse?" I asked.

"Yeah." My mom answered.

"Well . . . She's pregnant." I said.

"Oh really?" My mom responded.

"Yeah." I said.

"I didn't think you demigods could have children. Does the father know?" My mom asked.

I was surprised she asked me that. Shouldn't it be obvious that I'm the father?

"Um . . . Mom, I am the father." I said.

"What?" My mom said as her eyes widen and stood up.

"The baby Clarisse is carrying is mine." I said.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson, you got a girl pregnant!?" My mom asked raising her voice a little, but not enough to yell; she never really was a yeller.

I couldn't tell what actually scared me more, the fact that my mom was raising her voice, which is what she always does when I make a terrible mistake, or the fact that she used my full name, meaning I'm in very big trouble. Whenever your parent calls for you and they address you by your full name, then you know you're in some deep shit.

"Mom, let me explain." I said trying to calm her down a little.

I told her how it all went, of how I went to the party but ended up not having any fun there, how Clarisse found me there when she was drunk, how I took her to her cabin so she didn't end up doing something bad or anything and that ended up leading to her raping me. I told her that I tried to stop her and that I didn't mean for it to happen, but she was in complete control that night and there was nothing I could say or do to stop her. I didn't have to make sure she understood that I didn't rape her or anything. She knows me well enough to know I would never do such a thing. I then told her of how if Clarisse couldn't remember that night, I'd just keep it a secret from her so she doesn't have another reason to hate me, which was going well until the day she came into my cabin and found out what I've been hiding from her and that I found out we're having a baby from it. And the story was finished with how Clarisse and I were both going to raise this baby together and of how our fathers already know and even my fight with Poseidon. I told her about how we got in a fight about me wanting to be my baby's father and Poseidon saying I'm not ready and how I threw at him that he didn't know anything about being a father and that he's pretty pissed at me right now. I didn't tell her about the punch to the face though. I thought it best not to tell her that one.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry." My mom said as I finished my story.

"Yeah, Poseidon and I, we're really on bad terms now." I said feeling a little guilty but refusing to take what I said and did back then, especially since it was all for my baby.

"While I am happy to hear this, I'm also ashamed of you Percy." My mom said.

"I know." I sighed.

"But you're my son and I love you. So if this is what you're getting ready for, then I'm right behind you." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I responded, thankful that I had at least my mom on my side.

"How are you two holding up?" My mom asked.

"Other than Clarisse getting annoyed by her morning sickness and everyone else at camp still trying to process all of this down, we're doing fine. We're finally on friendly terms with each other and we're very anxious to have our son/daughter." I said.

"Have you two discussed of where you're going to live and how you're going to be supporting your child?" My mom asked.

"Um not really. We haven't really discussed much. So far at least, since some people are concerned that a second generation demigod will put everyone in greater danger than ever, even in camp, it seems it'll all get done at camp somehow." I answered.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you know I'm right here for you." My mom said.

"I know, thanks mom." I said.

"So where's Clarisse?" My mom asked.

"She's at the big house. She's IMing her mom, telling her that we're having a baby." I answered.

"That's good." My mom said.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Percy another thing. Don't let Poseidon or Ares get to you two about this, or anyone else for that matter. You two will be fine. Everything will be fine. You'll get through this. I know you will. You two will raise a wonderful baby together." My mom said.

'If only you knew about the prophecy, you'd understand a little better of how important this truly is to me.' I thought to myself.

"Thanks mom." I said, thankful she was with us.

 **This chapter could've been done a lot better. But I haven't really been able to plan much for my stories lately. I've been pretty distracted and preoccupied lately. I'll have the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible.**


	17. The Wrath Of Kronos

**If the last chapter wasn't too good, which was the one where Percy and Clarisse tell their mothers about the two of them having a baby, I apologize. I'm also sorry for not updating for all my stories lately, if you've been waiting for those as well. My college classes really know how to keep me busy. I'll update for everything as soon as I can.**

 **The Wrath Of Kronos**

Percy's POV

Here we are, night time again. The day went by pretty fast, especially after Clarisse and I told our mothers about them going to be grandmothers. Clarisse told me that her mom was actually overjoyed that Clarisse was going to have a baby. But she was even more overjoyed that I was actually the baby's father. Of course the one part about Clarisse telling her mother about this was her mother expecting Clarisse and I to be married one day because of this. Of course I had to ask Clarisse if she told her mother my joke about marriage. She didn't. I told her about my conversation with my mom. How she was happy and yet at the same time, disappointed in the both of us. No one can blame her. I mean, I'd most likely feel the exact same way myself. But despite her disappointment, she was happy and was supporting us with this. That was really all Clarisse and I really cared about. Clarisse and I are here in my cabin and in bed. Clarisse and I, we both had an arm around the other while the other hand of ours was at Clarisse's belly, rubbing and longing to have our baby. It was still unbelievable that this was happening. But it was great, knowing that we're going to be parents. The cabin was just filled with a peaceful silence with Clarisse and I just sitting in bed, dreaming and wondering of our baby.

"I still can't believe it." I whispered against Clarisse.

"Neither can I. We're having a baby." Clarisse whispered against me.

"I can see it right now. So small, and yet so precious at the same time." I whispered.

Clarisse leaned in closer to me and wrapped herself completely around me. It times like this I can't help but feel like I might be dreaming. Not only is being a father surprising to me, but what also surprises me is that Clarisse can actually be so happy like how she is right now.

"This baby is lucky to have you as his or her father." Clarisse said moving as close as she possibly could.

"Perhaps, though nowhere near as lucky as I am to have him or her." I said and felt bold to give Clarisse a quick kiss on the head.

She just sighed at that and leaned in a little closer. We still haven't really disgust much about what we are now because of this and still haven't discussed about what we'll do with our baby when he or she is born. We could try to raise our child in the mortal world, but a second generation demigod may make it a lot easier for monsters to be alerted for hunting down demigod meat. We could try to raise the child here in camp, but with how so many people think pretty negatively about our baby, we may just end up giving our child a rough life here. It really disgusted me, how so many people think they can just go ahead and think so negatively about an innocent child, my innocent child for that matter. Is it really that much to ask for, to give this innocent baby a chance and to not be so negative towards him or her? It really shouldn't be, but apparently, it somehow is. Why does the world have to be so cruel?

"Boy or girl?" Clarisse suddenly asked, bringing me out of me thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Which would you prefer, a baby boy or a baby girl?" Clarisse asked.

"Honestly, I don't really care what gender our baby is, just as long as it's a healthy child." I answered.

"I'm glad to hear that Perce." Clarisse said.

We just did nothing but relax and enjoyed each other's company after that. We both eventually passed out and fell asleep. Though I really wished that I didn't. Sometime after I fell asleep, I dreamt a demigod's dream. I had no idea where I was. It was all pitch black. I couldn't even see my own body at all. I couldn't even hear anything either. Not a single sound was heard here, wherever the hell I was at. It didn't even feel like I was standing on any ground. I thought I was levitating in the air or something. And then, either out of nowhere or from everywhere, spoke a voice I knew who it belonged to and was scared stiff to hear.

 _A half blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach 20 against all odds,_

 _He shall see a world of endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze._

Yeah, I really wished I didn't hear that voice. I knew right away whose voice it was. I've only heard it once, but I could never forget the chill it sent down my spine.

"Kronos." I said.

As I said that, the pitch black faded away and I found myself in a place I didn't recognize at all. It was filled with lightning bolts striking all around the place at random. There was also roaring fires everywhere and magma all over. The ground was black, but it also looked like a huge pile of broken glass or something. There were also a lot of rocks to. As for above me, well there were clouds that were all black and blood red. They swirled around the sky or whatever like a whirlwind or something. I had no idea where I was, but there was something a little familiar about this place.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"You don't know? You are my guest Percy Jackson, in the depths of Tartarus." The voice of Kronos said.

Then the pieces of Kronos came out of the clouds and formed into the titan king himself. He looked a lot stronger than how he did in the sea of monsters, and to make matters worse, I couldn't find Riptide in my pockets at all.

"Grandfather." I weakly said.

"Grandson." Kronos responded.

If there was a moment I would end up pissing and/or shitting myself, this would probably be it. Thank god it never came to that.

"So, a grandchild of Poseidon and Ares. How amusing." Kronos said.

"You know?" I asked knowing that lying my way out of this wasn't going to work at all.

"Of course. After all, titans can pick up the smell of any half-blood much easier than mere monsters." Kronos snickered.

"I know all about your child Percy Jackson. But what I don't know is why you bother to stay at your camp, knowing your child will never be accepted, especially by your own father." Kronos said.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, which was a huge mistake.

Kronos lifted a finger and a lightning bolt was hurled at me, easily bringing me to the ground. The worst part about it, if this was just a nightmare, it certainly didn't feel like it. It felt very real to me.

"You know it's true. Your father will see to it that your child will die. When that child is born, Poseidon will kill it. He doesn't care about you. He only cares about himself, just like every other god." Kronos said.

"Look who's talking." I grumbled.

Another mistake that earned me a scrape from Kronos using one of his fingernails. This was definitely more than just a dream.

"Take a look." Kronos said looking me at the eyes.

I tried to look away. But the way he looked at me, I felt like he was at my very soul. Then I saw a vision of camp burning and many people and things dead, lying on the ground everywhere. It was a horrible sight. Then I saw a vision of the gods just hiding on Olympus, not doing anything but hiding away from the war I was seeing right now. I tried to shake all of this out of me, but it was no use. And then a vision came where the world was burning and in ruin. I heard screaming and yelling of terror and fear everywhere. It was too much. It was all bringing tears in my eyes.

"You know the truth Percy Jackson. Millions will die because the Olympians will be too careless and too scared to face me. And you will fail and fall." Kronos said.

"No! This can't be real! This can't be happening! I don't believe this!" I exclaimed trying to shut down my mind.

"This is a possibility of the future. There are many different visions of the future Percy Jackson. What you see before you is the strongest amongst them all. You know it's true." Kronos said.

"Get out of my head!" I exclaimed.

At that, I felt like my own insides where slowly being broken and torn apart. I knew this was Kronos using his powers to crush my body. I felt like my body was breaking and I was feeling like he was tearing my body apart.

"You're only making this harder on yourself boy." Kronos said.

My body was just being used against me right now. All I could feel was my pain. My body was breaking and Kronos wasn't even lifting a finger at it. All he did was just stand where he stood and watch as I was suffering under my pain.

"You don't want your child to die, do you? Don't you want to make sure your child lives a life away from war, grief, and despair?" Kronos said getting down on one knee and still kept is eyes on me.

"Leave my child out of this." I said as plainly as I could, which didn't work out too well with the amount of pain I was feeling.

This must've been a little of what it was like when Darth Vader used the force to kill people with, or like Darth Sidious and his large measure of the dark side of the force.

"You want to protect your child, don't you?" Kronos asked.

"I will, no matter what." I said.

"You will try, but to only fail in the end. You know it's true." Kronos said.

"I will." I simply repeated.

"There's only one way you can save your child, and I think you know what it is." Kronos started easing me of my pain a bit, but not by too much.

"Serve me Percy Jackson." Kronos offered.

"What?" I wheezed.

"Percy Jackson, you have only begun to discover your true destiny. Join me, and Poseidon will never come anywhere near your child. With you and me fighting side by side, we can end this destructive conflict, and ensure the rebirth of the Golden Age." Kronos said.

"I'll never join you." I said slowly getting back up.

"Then you will risk the life of your child. Continue to play as a puppet in Olympus' games, and you will get your child killed." Kronos said.

"And siding with you will just put my child in an even greater danger." I said doing my best to stand back up, which didn't go well at all.

"As long as you remain with Olympus, your child will never be safe." Kronos said as all my surroundings seemed to start to become a lot rougher.

"I've had enough." I wheezed and tried to go for an attack, even though I knew it wasn't going to work.

Kronos just simply raised his hand and I was locked in place. I couldn't move. He had me exactly where he wanted me.

"We are far from over. Listen to me Percy Jackson. Don't continue to let yourself be a pawn of Olympus' sick little game. I have been watching you ever since the night you took your first step into the immortal world. Ever since you first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, you have been searching for a life of your own choosing and not of another's choosing. A life where you do not have to fight and live in your own peaceful ways. The life that you long for is a life greater than any other half-blood in existence. A life of significance and conscience." Kronos said.

"Such a life doesn't exist." I said.

"That is what the Olympian gods want you to believe. But it's not true. Such a life is possible if they were at your feet where they belong. The gods fear you because you are a son of Poseidon. Even Poseidon fears you Percy Jackson. Through the prophecy, you will become a great and ultimate power, a power Olympus will not be able to control. All you have to do is unleash this power to break through the fog of lies and deceit the Olympians have shrouded around you and you will have all you need to get what you desire. And the key to that is at my side." Kronos said as his hand began to glow a lot brighter and a serpent came out and roughly enter my body and caused me intense pain.

"You know you cannot trust the gods. They will only curse you. I am your only salvation. Join me and together we can rule the universe's new Golden Age as grandfather and grandson." Kronos said as I felt like I was slowly fading away.

"Think about it son of Poseidon. The head of Olympus, or the head of your child." Kronos said as his hand formed into a fist and crushed me.

I awoke with a huge jump. I was sweating a lot and I felt like my wind pants were sticking onto my skin like a wet tissue. I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was relieved to see that I was back in my cabin. The alarm clock said it was 2:30 a.m. Clarisse was still sound asleep next to me on my bed. She looked alright and safe. But what I experienced made me worried sick. I got out of bed, but as I did, I felt a gigantic pain in my chest. I groaned pretty badly at this and placed my hand at the source of it. The area of my body the serpent entered from in my dream was the place I was feeling the pain at. It was horrible. What was all of this? I knew it wasn't just a dream and so much more, but I had no idea what that serpent was for. I rather not know, but it might be something I might have to learn about later.

"Percy?" Clarisse asked tiredly as she turned on the lights and saw me; though when she looked at me, she gasped out loud and whatever tiredness she felt was instantly gone, which I knew wasn't a good sign.

"Oh my gods! Percy what happened to you!?" Clarisse asked.

I looked down and saw what she was referring to. There was a huge scar across my chest, a mark that I didn't have before. I also had a few black spots on me as well. The injuries Kronos inflicted on me were definitely beyond real. I told Clarisse about how I had a vision of me being in Tartarus and was forced into a council with Kronos there as well. Needless to say, she was beyond shocked about all of this just like me.

"Clarisse, we're in terrible danger." I choked out.

"Percy, the gods wouldn't really do it would they? They wouldn't really kill our baby would they?" Clarisse asked placing her arms around her belly and had tears forming into her eyes, which got me having few tears of my own.

"I don't know really. But I do know Kronos is on the move and whatever it is he's planning right now, it involves using our child against us." I said.

Clarisse came crawling over to me and buried herself in me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, trying to comfort her as well as myself. Clarisse didn't seem to care that I looked like a mess right now, she just wanted to be held and and cry. I didn't really pay any heed to the pain I felt either. I just sat there and held Clarisse.

"What're we going to do?" Clarisse breathed out.

"I don't know. It seems that no matter what, Kronos will be over our heads." I breathed.

"I don't want our baby to die." Clarisse said.

"No one will murder our baby Clarisse. No one, not even any of the Olympian god and not any of the titans, especially Poseidon and Kronos." I said.

"I'm scared." Clarisse panted.

"I am to, but no one will hurt our baby. We'll get through this Clarisse. We'll find a way out of this." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Clarisse asked looking at me with a tear stained face.

"Because it's like my mom said, there's a solution to all of this. We will get through this Clarisse. We just need to do it together." I said.

Clarisse nodded in response. We were both still scared and breathing heavily, but with the eye contact we had, there was a little more than fear in us right now. I didn't know what it was, but it was better than fear and terror. When we both started to settle down, we just took a minute to just still look at each other in the eyes.

"Promise everything will be okay Percy." Clarisse begged.

"I swear on my life Clarisse." I said.

That's when hope started to shine in her eyes and then she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. We never broke eye contact. But we did slowly move closer to each other until we were only a few centimeter away. And then, there it was, my first kiss. It started slow and passionate, but as it continued, it got a little more rough and desperate. Then somewhere along that line, we both fell asleep with our lips still connected.

 **Okay, next chapter, I'm definitely going to take this story into The Titan's Curse. I hope this chapter was alright for you. I also hope you all still like the story right now. The story is still going to be based mostly from the movies, so try not to think that everything that happened in the novel will happen in this story. There will definitely be some changes, everyone will still be a little OOC, and things that have already happened will not change. I just need to figure out how exactly I'm going to have this all played out in a way that will hopefully work for everyone. Until then, hope you're all dying for the next chapter just as much as me.**


	18. I Crash A Dance

**A lot of people seemed to really like the story's previous chapter. I don't like putting Percy through so much hell, but I knew a lot of you were waiting for a scene with Kronos. And just in case any of you were wondering, yes, the chapter was quoted from Star Wars. Kronos is trying to tempt Percy the way Sidious did to Anakin. Now I can't say that Percy and/or Clarisse will join Kronos, sorry to disappoint those who were/are hoping for that, but I don't have a specific ending just yet, so you never know. So with that being said, here's the next chapter, which will be me trying to bring the Titan's Curse to life in the movie verse. I haven't read the book in a while, and I can't really read it with all the work I got going on. So I'm just going to improvise through the memories I have of the book.**

 **I Crash A Dance**

Percy's POV

-Approximately 4 months or so later -

It's been about four months since that night, the night where I had my first kiss. The ones I got the night Clarisse and I had sex in her cabin don't count since those were out of lust. Ever since then, I was definitely sure that Clarisse and I were a couple. At least I think so. I'm not entirely sure. How girls can be is very confusing. Apparently, when it comes to women, God has quite a cruel sense of humor. But other than that, Clarisse and I definitely have something very strong between us. I don't really know how to describe it, I just know that whatever it is, it's definitely the greatest feeling I've ever had in my life. But enough about that, I should probably just get to right now.

Here I am, in my mom's car with Mom, Annabeth, and Thalia. My mom was driving Annabeth, Thalia and I over to this boarding school in Bar Harbor, Maine, which is about an eight hour car drive from New York. We were traveling over there to meet up with Grover. Apparently, this boarding school we're heading to has two unclaimed half-bloods. From what we know of them so far, they seem to be full siblings to each other, but not twins or anything. A boy and a girl. We had no idea who they were or what they were doing, all we knew was that they were half-bloods, and they need to be brought to camp. Chiron sent Annabeth, Thalia and I over to get them, much to Clarisse's and I's misfortune, especially mine. Clarisse didn't want me to leave, she was afraid of her losing me. That was half of my misfortune, the other half was from being stuck with Annabeth and Grover. I still haven't forgiven them for everything they've done to me, and I really didn't want anything to do with them. As for Thalia, well, she's 50/50. I wasn't exactly mad at her, but she has caused some of my pain. Even though not willingly or purposely, she still did.

I should probably bring in Tyson real quick. He and I, we've actually gotten close to how we were before he left. Of course, with all the brotherly competitions we've been having, it's hard not being angry with the big guy. I also told him about how Clarisse and I are having a baby. That quickly led to Uncle Tyson this and Uncle Tyson that, it was crazy. But it was great I had my brother on my side. I told him about how Poseidon doesn't approve of this, but I haven't told him about the quarrel that lies between him and I. I thought it was best Tyson didn't know about that.

Anyways, back to the task at hand. After a very boring and quiet car drive, Thalia, Annabeth, and I finally got to our destination. We went inside and found that this place was huge. A little bigger than your average boarding school. I know from experiences. Then we were unwelcomed by a man with two different colors for his eyes. One of his eyes was blue, the other one was brown. If this didn't show us that he was a monster, then I don't know what will. I knew he was a monster, I just didn't know what or when he planned on attacking us.

"Who are you?" The man asked us.

That was when Thalia came up and snapped her fingers. They snapped pretty loudly, and the sound was followed with vibrations bouncing off the walls and a sudden swift of wind coming out of nowhere. I had my hand in my pocket and my pen in it just in case something bad happens, which I knew was going to happen sooner or later.

"We're students here, remember? Thalia Grace, Annabeth, Chase, and Percy Jackson." Thalia said.

All the dude did was narrow his eyes. Whatever Thalia was doing, it wasn't working.

"Hey, there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you." Grover said coming down from the hallway and towards us.

"Mr. Underwood. I assume these are friends of yours." The man/monster asked.

"Yes Dr. Thorn. They are." Grover answered.

"That must mean they live here like everyone else. Though they don't really look familiar to me." Dr. Thorn said.

"Look dude, you already know we live here, what else is there for you to know? So just let us go so we can join the others." I said stepping up getting agitated.

Dr. Thorn glared at me at that. I was also glaring at him. We were practically having a mafia stare down. Neither of us gave. I wasn't scared of him. The only thing I'm ever scared of now is Kronos. No monster is going to intimidate me with how angry I am right now. I don't care what gets thrown at me. I just want to get this shit over with. I just want to find those two half-bloods and get back to camp so I can get back to Clarisse and my still unborn baby.

"You've got quite an attitude Mr. Jackson. I like that. You've got some spunk kid." Dr. Thorn said.

"Believe me, you haven't seen anything yet." I said.

"Indeed. Well, on that note, enjoy the dance kid." Dr. Thorn said patting me on the shoulder and leaving the room.

"Percy, what was that about? I had it under control." Thalia said.

"First of all, no, you didn't. Whatever it was you were doing wasn't working. Second of all, I'm nowhere in the mood for anyone's bullshit. And Third of all, I just want to get this shit over with and return home." I said walking into the direction the music was coming from with the other three eventually catching up.

That got me a glare from her. Again, the only thing in this earth that actually scares me now is Kronos. Not even a glare from Thalia can intimidate me. She can glare at me all she wants, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not afraid of her. I don't care if Thalia is the daughter of Zeus or not. I don't care if she possesses talent no other half-blood, not even I possess. I just want to finish this.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I was nowhere near fine. I was actually in pretty bad shape. Kronos keeps trying to tempt me into joining him. He keeps using my baby's life against me, and it's fucking driving me insane. Kronos has no problem with killing me, but he would rather prefer I join him instead so it's much easier to destroy Olympus. I also keep getting new injuries from my counsels with him as well. And with each counsel that goes by, the more I feel like I'm losing my sanity, and the harder it gets to hide my injuries from everyone. Clarisse is the only one who knows about this. I haven't told anyone else. I don't trust anyone with this news. This was all I needed to sort out on my own somehow.

"Well, anyways, the two half-bloods we're looking for are a twelve year old girl and a ten year old boy. Their parentage is still undiscovered, but they both seem to be very powerful half-bloods. We need to get to them and fast." Grover said trying to break the tension.

That's when we got to the dance floor. It was filled with a lot of kids here. The music was loud and thumping all over the gymnasium. There were a lot of decorations around to. The place was practically decorated to look like a winter wonderland. It was one hell of a dance that was going on to say the least. But I could give such a fuck less about it. I never really did like dances. As far as I cared, they're just great chance of letting yourself be made a fool out of. As if this wasn't torture enough. I just really wanted to get these two kids that we're looking for and get them out of here as fast as possible.

"Okay, where are they?" I asked looking around.

"Over there, at the entrance on the other side of the gymnasium." Grover said pointing to where the kids were.

"Okay, we need to make sure we get to them before someone else does. And we also need to make sure that we don't seem suspicious to anyone here. So everyone act natural. Do some dancing, blend in with the crowd, and keep an eye on those kids." Thalia said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded her head saying yes, she was sure. Just then, a new song came on, and it seemed to unlock the look of disgust upon Thalia's face.

"Ugh, who chose the Jesse McCartney?" Thalia asked in disgust.

"I did." Grover said looking wounded.

"Oh my gods Grover. Can't you go for Green Day or something?" Thalia asked.

"Or maybe something like Five Finger Death Punch?" I threw in.

"What?" Grover asked looking confused to both Thalia and I.

"Oh, never mind. Come on Goat Boy. Let's dance." Thalia said.

"But I can't dance." Grover said looking worried.

"You can if I lead, now let's go." Thalia said grabbing Grover by the hand and dragging him over to the dancefloor.

I just crossed my arms and stood where I was. Annabeth stood there for a minute to, obviously thinking about how great it was to have Thalia back. I was just as bored as fuck. And the music wasn't helping me at all either. Well, at least I had a Five Finger Death Punch album stored into my pocket. If anything and if nothing else, I can just simply just change the music to make things a little better here.

"Ask me to dance." Annabeth whispered.

"I don't dance." I said.

"Come on Percy. Don't you ever have dances in your schools?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but I don't waste my time going to any of them." I answered.

"Oh come on Percy, I don't bite. Are you seriously telling me you don't ever dance at all?" Annabeth asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I tried it once. I hated it so much, it made me want to take a knife and shove it in my fucking head." I said not only out of the fact that I hate dancing, but also the fact that I hate Annabeth right now like how I have for the past five to seven months.

"Guys, come on. You two look weird just standing there, doing nothing." Thalia said to us.

"Thalia says we have to dance Percy." Annabeth said.

"I don't give a fuck." I said with a bored expression on my face.

"I do, and Thalia is the leader here, so whatever she says, we do." Annabeth sternly said to me.

"Well then, you have fun with that. But I'm not here to take orders from some random half-blood. I'm here to pick up two other half-bloods. So you go ahead and let Thalia control you and dance if you wish, but I do things my way, and I'm gonna take my own course of action." I said to her just as sternly.

"And what would that be?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"I'm gonna do what I do best, trash this fucking joint." I said moving past her and walking away from her and the dance floor.

"Percy, where're you going?" Thalia asked me.

"Up." I simply answered.

I went to where Dr. Thorn was, which was at the where the music was being played from. I knew he was a monster, but I also knew that he couldn't risk trying to kill me just yet without making a scenery. Even if some people wouldn't be able to see his true form, he still can't risk it. There're just too many people for him to do so right now.

"Hey, Dr. Thorn." I said as I approached the guy.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. Nice to see you lad. How's the dance?" Dr. Thorn asked patting my shoulder again.

Even though I couldn't see, I could feel Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth staring at me from behind. I could feel the WTF looks on the back of my head. It actually kinda settles my nerves a bit, them seeing me do things my way. Like I said, I do things my way, and my way alone.

"Honestly, I think the music could be a little better." I simply said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, well, your friend Mr. Underwood chose this music. Your friend has quite a horrible taste in music." Dr. Thorn said.

"Yeah, you don't even know the half of it." I said.

"Any suggestions Mr. Jackson?" Dr. Thorn asked.

"Well, I just so happen to have an album that represents a heavy metal band that's begging to be played right now, so maybe we can introduce everyone here to a little Five Finger Death Punch?" I suggested getting my Five Finger Death Punch album out of my pocket, which was the Wrong Side of Heaven part 1 album.

"Sounds interesting. Let's give it a try." Dr. Thorn said taking the album and placing it in the CD player.

And with that, Five Finger Death Punch's song Burn Mother Fucker began.

 _My heart is frozen_

 _My soul's been broken_

 _The whole world's on my mother fuckin' shoulders_

 _And I can't seem to control it_

 _I can't contain it_

 _And I just don't give a shit_

 _You need to feel the way that I feel_

 _But you'll never fuckin' know it_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _You try but you can't reach me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _There is nothing you can teach me_

 _In hell_

 _Motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _I swear you're out to get me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _I'd live but you won't let me_

 _BURN_

Some people stopped dancing altogether just to stand where they were shocked at what they were hearing. Some stopped because they ended up on the floor laughing their asses off. And some just continued dancing just for the hell of it.

 _Your life's been wasted_

 _You'll die forsaken_

 _You act like the world's on your shoulders_

 _But it's not there so you fake it_

 _Do you embrace it?_

 _How do you take it?_

 _I'll never feel the way that you feel_

 _I'd rather fucking break it_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _You try but you can't reach me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _There is nothing you can't teach me_

 _In hell_

 _Motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _I swear you're out to get me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _I'd live but you won't let me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _BURN MOTHERFUCKER BURN_

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Dr. Thorn said nodding to the music.

"I know right?" I responded to him.

Even though I know he's gonna try to kill me later, that didn't mean that we couldn't just cherish the fact that we both have the same taste in music, which I was actually pretty happy about.

 _BURN!_

 _BURN!_

 _BURN!_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _BURN MOTHERFUCKER_

As the song continued and Dr. Thorn kept thrashing his head to it, I snuck away and went to the two little kids that went through the door they were at and went out to find them.

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _You try but you can't reach me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _There is nothing you can teach me_

 _In hell_

 _Motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _I swear you're out to get me_

 _Burn motherfucker burn motherfucker burn_

 _I'd live but you won't let me_

 _BURN_

 _BUUURRRRNNNNNNNN!_

When the song died and the next one came on, I was already through the door and I saw the two kids leaning on the wall together. I guess they couldn't take the song I just made everyone listen to. Oh well.

"Hey." I called out to them.

They turned to me and they both looked like average people. I wasn't an expert on identifying people, but they definitely didn't seem familiar to any of the gods at all to me.

"Hello." The both said in unison.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said as I stood right in front of them.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, this is my big sister Bianca Di Angelo." Nico introduced himself and his sister to me.

"Hi, hey, um, listen, I'm gonna need you two to come with me. I have something I need to talk to you two about." I said.

"Okay." They both said in unison.

Hm, maybe I'll be able to get back to Clarisse a little sooner than what I thought after all, if everything continues to go well of course.

 **Remember that the events of the novel will be altered to match what's been done to this story already. I'm also going to try to write the Titan's Curse in here as if there was movie for the novel. Too bad there won't be a movie for the Titan's Curse. The Percy Jackson franchise was unfortunately shot, thanks to Chris Columbus. Other than that, I'll try to write the novel as if there was a movie for it and I hope you all like.**


	19. The Manticore Strikes Back

**Well, so far me bring the Titan's Curse alive through movie verse, even though it's seems off and not a good addition to the movies, seems to be going great. Nothing has come out of it just yet, so that's a good sign. Hopefully I can keep it that way, but I know some people are probably gonna hate it almost as much as Chris Columbus for fucking up the franchise. Either way, thanks for giving this a try.**

 **The Manticore Strikes Back**

Percy's POV

I have to say, convincing these two kids that they were demigods was actually a lot easier than what I thought. But for the most part, that's actually because as I was explaining to them who they really are and why my friends and I are here for, they somewhere along the line mentioned how they've seen monsters with their own eyes and that they've been trying to hide from them as much as possible, which has actually been going pretty well. Not bad for two little kids. I know for a fact that I would not likely be as lucky or even as brave as them if I were in their place. They were pretty surprised to hear that they were demigods, but they also took the news pretty well. They both thought it made perfect sense since all the monsters they see are monsters from Greek mythology stories. It was nice that this was going so smoothly. To my personal enjoyment, I felt like watching over these two right now was a way to help prepare myself for protecting my own child in the future. My child will need all the protection he/she can get. As much as I hate to say it, the protection Clarisse and I have to offer our child won't really be enough. Our child will need protection from all of Camp Half-Blood. Especially with the knowledge that for whatever purpose, Kronos has a particular interest in my child. I would like to say it would be just for trying to weakening me of my resolve, but I have a very strong feeling that it might be more than that.

"So the gods of Olympus are real?" Nico asked.

"Unfortunately, yes they are, and like me, you two are the children of one." I answered as I lead them outside of the building so I could talk to them outside in private, so no mortal will be able to hear this conversation.

"I knew there was a good reason why I love Mythomagic." Nico said as he was digging into his bag that contained pieces to the Mythomagic game and pretty much starring at it all in awe.

"So which god are we the children of?" Bianca asked.

"Well, that we really won't know until we get you to camp and it'll also depend on how long it takes for the Olympian you are the child of to claim you." I answered.

"Okay then. Well which Olympian god are you the son of?" Bianca asked.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the seas, horses, and earthquakes." I answered.

"Poseidon, one of the big three Olympian gods?" Bianca asked as Nico was still paying a little more attention to his Mythomagic parts instead of this conversation.

"Yeah, that's him." I responded.

"That must make you a very powerful demigod." Bianca said in awe.

"Yeah, not really. Well, I'd really love to continue this conversation, but we need to go find my friends and we need to get back to camp. We need to get you two there where you will be safe, and I have a pregnant girlfriend waiting for me there." I said.

"You're a dad?" Nico asked shocked and finally took his attention away from his game pieces which was also followed by Bianca having a shocked expression on her face as well.

"In about 3 to 4 months from now, yes." I answered.

"Wow, that's sound great. You'll have to tell me when the baby's born. I love babies." Bianca said congratulating me.

"If only everyone else at camp was a lot more like you two. Alright, let's go." I said starting to make my way back into the building, only to be stopped by an unwelcoming voice.

"Going somewhere?" Dr. Thorn asked who had come out of nowhere and in front of me.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I'm heading back home." I answered with my hand traveling to my pocket where my trusty sword Riptide was at in pen form.

"Quite a bummer. I was hoping you would stay a little longer." Dr. Thorn said as his voice began to get a little deeper and stronger.

"Both of you, get behind me." I said to Nico and Bianca who both seemed to be getting scared stiff.

"Oh yes children, by all means, hide behind the son of Poseidon." Dr. Thorn said as his voice continued to get deeper and stronger and began transforming.

This was it. This is where we see what monster Dr. Thorn is. I just hoped that it wasn't a Minotaur or a Hydra or a Cyclops. I've faced all of those before and I barely survived. I don't really need to be fighting any of those again, especially since I won't just be fighting for my life, but I'll also be fighting for the lives of two children who don't have any experience in fighting and who will be slaughtered by Dr. Thorn with no mercy or hesitation. Dr. Thorn went from a human to a monster with razor sharp teeth, blood thirsty eyes, one of his eyes was blue while the other eye was brown, the tail of a scorpion that looked like it could fire spikes like a spike defense tower from Balloon Tower Defense 5, and the rest of his body looked like the body of a hungry looking beast. The monster that I was facing tonight was a Manticore. You know, on second thought, a Minotaur would probably be a lot better to fight right now.

"Great, he's a Manticore." I said with both Nico and Bianca hiding behind me and clutching each other and me at the same time.

"Indeed I am. And proud of it." Dr. Thorn said.

"I can tell." I said getting Riptide out and uncapping it so it would turn into my ancient Greek sword Riptide.

"You know Percy Jackson, you don't have to waste your time with trying to kill me and I you. There's always an option to avoid any unnecessary violence." Dr. Thorn.

'Is this flesh eating mother fucker seriously saying that instead of us trying to kill each other, we just have ourselves a little gentleman's agreement as if we were just businessmen or some shit like that?' I thought to myself.

"What do you want?" I asked not letting my guard down.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, it's not what I want. It's what Lord Kronos wants." Dr. Thorn said.

"Kronos? As in the king of the titans Kronos?" Bianca asked shocked and causing the winter air to feel even chillier than earlier.

"Smart girl." Dr. Thorn said.

I wish I could say that what he said didn't really mean too much to me, but it did, a lot. He was here not just because he was after Nico and Bianca, but he was also here because Kronos sent him. You all know what that means, Kronos is still physically out there. My victory in the sea of monsters means nothing. I thought that I took care of him good enough for him to not walk the earth again for at least a year or so. I thought I sent him back into his sarcophagus. But from Dr. Thorn, I now know that he's still on earth and he's preparing to do whatever it is he pleases. So my nightmares are much more than what I was expecting. Suddenly, the warmth of my blood seems to be slipping away from me.

"What does Kronos want?" I asked as plainly as I could, but I don't think I did much of a good job.

"Lord Kronos' offer for you to join him is still available to you, that's what. Lord Kronos offers you a special place by his side. He wishes for you to join him in destroying Olympus." Dr. Thorn said.

I think that Bianca and Nico were holding onto me a little tighter than before at that.

"I have no intention to join Kronos." I said trying to calm my nerves down.

"Why would you want to remain fighting for Olympus, especially when you already know the Olympians will just kill your child the very second it's born?" Dr. Thorn asked.

"I'm not fighting for Olympus. I'm fighting for my child." I said as I slowly felt my strength coming back to me.

"The offer is also available for the daughter of Ares Clarisse La Rue. Even though I personally want to kill her for her killing me at the sea of monsters." Dr. Thorn said.

"Wait, you're the same Manticore that tried to kill us at the sea of monsters?" I asked a bit surprised.

The annoying thing about monsters is that when they get killed, they eventually come back to life. Though usually when they die, they don't come back to life for years. Usually it's around half a centaury to a full centaury before they're completely revived and able to return to walk the earth again. If what Dr. Thorn says is true, then he's only been dead for about 7 months. Either this manticore is a lot stronger than others, or he's just more persistent than most other Manticores, or Kronos just seems to have a particular interest in this Manticore and was able to revive him at the speed of light.

"Yes I am, and I must say, the amount of time it took me to come back on earth is a new record for me." Dr. Thorn said.

Okay, this is yet another time where I have been officially godsmacked.

"Anyways, I advise you to think a little better about this, son of Poseidon. Just think about it, you, Clarisse La Rue, and your child will be under Lord Kronos' protection. The Olympian gods won't be able to lay a finger on you, and this world will be at your mercy. The earth under your control, vast and powerful creatures under your command, buildings and weaklings around to do whatever you wish to them, all will be yours as a new golden age is created through the destruction of Olympus." Dr. Thorn explained.

I have to admit, the offer is very tempting and the thought of my family being perfectly protected from all harm did sound very promising. But I'm not stupid. Me joining Kronos will basically be Anakin Skywalker turning over to the dark side and becoming Darth Vader. It may seem promising at first, but in the end, it'll just end up being the path that will make me lose everything that I love so much. Turning evil will only make me lose everything, including myself. I may hate the gods for being so selfish and everything, but I hate the titans even more. I especially hate Kronos for everything he's done to me so far, which is pretty much torture me to death in my visions of him dragging me to Tartarus.

"Join us Percy Jackson. Lord Kronos already has preparation planned to make you his right hand servant. And I'm sure that we can find a place in our ranks for those two demigods right behind you." Dr. Thorn said.

"It's tempting, but I think I'll stick with where I am. It's a very generous offer, but all I really want is my family, which is my mother, my girlfriend, her mother, and my child. Plus I've seen how Kronos treats the demigods that serve him, and let me tell you, it's nowhere near pleasant." I said remembering all the torment he put me through in my dreams alone and also remembering how he repaid Luke for reviving him by devouring him.

"Hm, suite yourself. Then I guess your only option left now is to die. Quite a bummer. I was hoping you would agree to join us. I would've liked to listen to more of that heavy metal band you introduced to me earlier today. But you have sealed your fate. Just know you had a chance to live." Dr. Thorn said getting into a battle position pose.

I got ready as well. I would've told Bianca and Nico to run, but I didn't think that would've worked for them, especially since Manticores shoot spikes from their tails. Dr. Thorn could just shoot them as if he was a sniper and kill both of them with one shot. So the only option was to just try to stay in front of them and try to keep them both as safe as possible.

"PERCY!" Grover yelled as he found me and was coming over to help me, followed by Annabeth and Thalia behind him with their weapons ready.

"Ah, the reinforcements are already here. I was hoping to save them for later, but oh well, the sooner the better." Dr. Thorn said.

At that, Dr. Thorn went for trying to kill Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia by launching spikes out of his tail. They were lucky that Thalia had her Aegis shield on her, otherwise, they'd be dead. She got in front on Annabeth and Grover and was able to save them as well as herself with her shield.

"Nico, Bianca, I want you two to hide behind that boulder over there. No matter what, stay there where you'll be safe until I come back to get you back." I said.

"But what about you Percy?" Bianca asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I've got a girlfriend and a future born baby to return to. With that enthusiasm in mind, there's no way this thing will kill me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I said.

I could tell they both wanted to argue, but they were in no position to argue with me and they both knew that to, so they just did what I told them to do. At that, I ran to join in the fight. While Thalia was still shielding herself, Annabeth and Grover from Dr. Thorn's spikes, I was able to get to him and cut his tail off. It was the exact same thing Clarisse did to kill this thing. The only difference is that when Clarisse did it, Dr. Thorn died. When I did it, he definitely wailed and growled in pain and anger, but didn't die right away. It seems like I only severely hurt him and also pissed him off. Out of the two of us, it seems Clarisse's luck is always just as good as mine. With a very angry look on his face, Dr. Thorn took his razor shape claw hand and clawed me in the chest. The impact of his hit on me was not only good enough to earn a claw mark on my chest and ruin my shirt, but it also was good enough to send me flying and landing pretty hard on the ground.

"PERCY!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Lesson learned, don't be stunned in surprise during a battle, otherwise you'll end up dead. Well, I didn't die, but most other people probably wouldn't be as lucky as me. And I was definitely scraped pretty badly.

"Next." Dr. Thorn said turning back to Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover.

"You monster!" Grover exclaimed.

'No shit, he's a monster. Why do you think he doesn't look anything like a human and looks like a blood thirsty beast?' I thought to myself.

Just then, some silver arrows came out of nowhere and hurled over at Dr. Thorn was impacted with them. They didn't kill him, which was unexpected, but he definitely was getting really pissed. Just then, a group of girls came out of the trees and were all armed with knives and archery equipment.

"The Hunt." Thalia muttered.

The Hunt. The group of girls lead by Lady Artemis that live to not only be sexists to the entire male population just for what a few out of approximately 3 to 4 billion men have done to them, but also trained to be the best hunters on the earth. I had no idea what they were doing here, but I knew they really weren't here to help us here.

"Surrender beast." A woman said who had red hair, green eyes, a hunter outfit on, a bow and arrow ready, and with a very strong expression on her face.

"Lady Artemis. How pleasant. I was hoping for more sport." Dr. Thorn said.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender beast. Surrender or die." The goddess Artemis commanded.

"Hm, well Milady, considering the state of things, I think I'll choose option two." Dr. Thorn said charging at her and the other girl and was able to catch them by surprise with his speed.

This is how things went for a little while. Me trying to heal myself with the snow, which was working, but slowly, Nico and Bianca still hiding, The Hunt, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover trying to kill Dr. Thorn, but hardly able to scratch this thing, and Dr. Thorn not being able to catch anyone, but was able to survive all that they threw at him. Kronos did say in one of my nightmares that his servants were all getting stronger and would eventually get to a point where even the gods would struggle to fight them. I guess he wasn't bluffing. This was basically the Colchis Bull in camp all over again. Eventually, as I finally fully recovered without anyone realizing it, Dr. Thorn was able to get his hands on a little girl.

"Sophie!" One of the hunters exclaimed as Dr. Thorn finally had an advantage on his side again.

"Let her go!" Artemis commanded.

"Come now, you're not really in a position to be giving me orders, are you." Dr. Thorn said smirking evilly.

"Help!" The girl Sophie begged.

"Shut up." Dr. Thorn commanded as he tightened hid grip on her, stood on his two back legs, and had the claws on his free hand prepared to kill her.

"Let her go!" Artemis commanded.

"You can't kill me. Lord Kronos watches over me. And now you're all going to die." Dr. Thorn said as he was about to kill the little girl.

"NO!" Artemis and many other yelled as Dr. Thorn was going to kill her.

But before he could, thanks to me finally healing myself, I used my powers over the frozen water to launch me over to him. I launched myself into the air with my sword at hand and before Dr. Thorn could kill the Sophie girl, I thrusted my blade through his back and sternum. He gasped in pain and let Sophie go as he gasped in surprise and pain at my sudden back stab. He got back on all fours and puked out ichor. Then for making sure this thing does die this time, and using the strength I got from the frozen water, I pushed my sword up through the upper part of his body and cut his head in half. That got ichor all over the ground and his once again dead body that had once again reduced to a pile of dust and was sent back to Tartarus. Dr. Thorn was dead . . . again. Hopefully this time, he actually stayed dead for a while longer.

"Percy!" Grover yelled and came over to me and crushed me into a hug.

Even though I didn't really wanted to, I accepted and returned it. While I was happy I was still up and running, my concern was on everyone else. I really hope that there were only injuries and no deaths amongst us.

 **Remember, I don't really have time to read the book, so please don't get angry if I haven't followed the book well. And in case you haven't read my story "The Joys of Memory Loss", I'm not really too good at writing fight scenes. Sorry if this fight scene sucks. But thank you for reading anyways and I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	20. I Make New Friends And New Enemies

**I really need to get over the writing blocks I have for my other stories so I can update them. I also need to get my dumbass brother to get the chapters he owes me done. He's way overdue on them. As for this story, I still need to find out where I'm gonna take from here, other than through The Titan's Curse. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I Make New Friends And New Enemies**

Percy's POV

"Get camp set up." Lady Artemis commanded to her hunters.

At that, the hunters began setting up their camp and I unwrapped myself from Grover. I then turned my attention towards the little girl that was now covered in ichor and golden dust, the girl who was nearly killed by Dr. Thorn and who was named Sophie from what I overheard. I knelt next to her and took her in my arms. Her face was also covered in tears. She looked like she was a ten year old girl or so. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and I could tell she was a little like me. She doesn't really like being in battles or fights, but despite that, wants to help her family and friends out in any way she possibly can. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me, eyes that I knew were from the hunters of Artemis, but I didn't give a fuck. Again, only Kronos really scares me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the little girl Sophie.

She just came up and wrapped her arms around me and cried her eyes out. I was a bit shocked at this, I wasn't really expecting this kind of action from a girl who is a part of the group of girls who are complete sexists towards the entire male population just because of what a small handful of men out of approximately 3 to 4 billion throughout the entire planet did whatever was done to them. But I said nothing. I just wrapped my arms around the girl and tried to comfort her. Which I knew wasn't going to be easy. I mean, she nearly died a minute ago, and a part of the Hunt or not, she's still just a little girl. It felt weird having to have this kind of connection with a hunter of Artemis, but I knew that this little girl really needed me right now. Just holding this little girl made me long all the more to be back at camp just so I can get back to Clarisse and see how she and the baby are doing.

I just hope Clarisse hasn't had too many mood swings while I've been gone. She's been having quite a number of those lately. Not too many and not terrible ones, not anything that will have any terrible effects on our baby's health, but she has effected some others around camp to say the least. Like the time just a week ago when she got all pissed about Chiron forbidding her from camp activities. Why, she's pregnant, why else? She was born a warrior, so being told to stand down doesn't sit well for her at all. She knows Chiron is only doing it so she and I are able to protect our baby a little better and Clarisse does appreciate that Chiron understands now how much our baby means to us and that he's willing to help a little, but the way he's helping us right now isn't going well for Clarisse. Me, well, it was 50/50 for me. I don't want anything bad to happen to our baby, but at the same time, I don't want it to seem like I'm in control of Clarisse's life. I don't want to end up holding her back from what she loves and enjoys. I want her to be happy no matter what. I was basically in a situation on where I'm in the middle of a conflict and had to choose between two sides. Those kinds of conflicts are some of the worst, let me tell you.

I've been trying to make sure she's been doing okay as much as I can, though with her mood swings, which is something you do not want to be a part of, I've been giving her some space from time to time. Not the "avoid you" kind of space, but the "I'll give you some room to adjust to everything" kind of space. Eventually though, I didn't have to worry about it all as much. A girl from the Aphrodite cabin, the Aphrodite cabin's leader actually Silena Beauregard form a friendship with Clarisse. I was pretty surprised to say the least. I had no idea how Silena was able to pull it off really, but she did and I'm happy for both Silena and Clarisse. So to pass the time, I don't really know why exactly, maybe to at least get a god to support us, I took up Ares' offer to be trained to fight like a god. I have to say, I find Ares' teachings of fighting a lot more useful and better than Chiron's. He says that for a kid that doesn't really like fighting, I was a pretty fast learner. I personally think it's just luck, but Ares doesn't agree with that, so I guess making an impression with him is something I should be proud of.

I should probably just get back to the moment at hand right now. Eventually, after however many minutes this went on, the little girl's cries finally settled down and stopped. She looked at me with her tear stained, bloodshot, and puffy eyes.

"Hello." She breathed in a feared tone.

"Hi there. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I introduced myself.

"I'm Sophie, daughter of Aphrodite and a member of the Hunt." Sophie introduced to me.

"Nice to meet you Sophie." I said while softly wiping her eyes clean with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Thank you. I've never been so scared in my life." Sophie said leaning her head against my chest.

"I can only imagine. At least you're safe and sound." I said.

She just nodded and moved closer to me. She still needed a little time to breathe and try to get over what just happened here. I can't really say that I blame her at all, though I'm still a bit surprised that I'm holding a hunter of Artemis in my arms right now. I just hope none of the other girls here try to kill me, not yet at least.

"Percy." Thalia said coming over to me, followed by Annabeth.

"Percy, where are the two demigods?" Thalia asked.

"I had them hide behind that rock over there." I said pointing to the rock that they were hiding behind.

Thalia and Annabeth went over to get them. I stayed where I was holding Sophie. As for Grover, well, let's just say what he was doing is a sign showing everyone that he must have a death wish. He was staring at all of the hunters and he was even staring at Lady Artemis herself. You could easily see the lustful and in love desires in his eyes right now. At moments like this, Grover looking at girls like that are moment I call the moments of Grover being typical Grover. I didn't really know what to call these moments at first. Back when I first arrived at camp and as Grover and Chiron were showing me around the camp, a group of Aphrodite's daughters were calling for him, and he literally went head over heels for them all right away. Chiron basically called that a typical satyr moment. As for me, well in my head, that's what I called a typical black guy moment. Nowadays, because I still haven't really forgiven him yet, the second option I had for it was typical nigga moment. Don't tell him I said that. Tyson and I have been playing a lot of Grand Theft Auto 5 lately. Anyways, since it seems that typical satyr moment and typical nigga moment might actually be an understatement, especially since he's technically both, I just decided to call it a typical Grover moment. It definitely suites him if you ask me.

"Sophie, come over here." One of the hunters commanded.

In other words, she wanted me away from Sophie. Though Sophie didn't really seem like she wanted to leave. Because as soon as that huntress said that, Sophie grabbed a handful of my shirt and leaned in closer. I didn't really like the idea too much of letting her go just yet either actually, but the last thing I wanted right now was to make the same mistake Grover was making right now, showing that he must have a death wish.

"You should head over to your friends." I said to her.

"Will you be okay?" Sophie asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I promised her.

She didn't really looked convinced, not that I expected her. But she just offered a small nod and walked off to the huntress that called for her. As she went over to the huntress that called for her, I got up and made my way to Thalia and Annabeth, who now had Nico and Bianca with them at the rock. Grover just continued to look at Artemis and her hunters. It really wouldn't surprise me if at any moment right now, someone ends up shooting Grover in the head. But Grover really wasn't my concern right now. Nico and Bianca were.

"Percy!" Both Bianca and Nico exclaimed as they saw me coming towards them.

Then completely forgetting whatever it was they were talking about with Thalia and Annabeth and completely ignoring them now to, they came over to me and tackled me with a hug. They didn't literally tackle me, I was too big and they were too small for that, but they still gave me a pretty big hug, so I guess it was close enough.

"That was so scary." Bianca whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Thank God you're okay." Nico said.

"Well, the manticore did leave a bit of a mark on me, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine." I said placing my arms around them as well.

"Percy Jackson, what was that about?" Thalia asked me.

"What was what about?" I responded.

"I told you we needed to stick together no matter what and that we needed to act professional in there. But you just went ahead and did the exact opposite of what I told you." Thalia said.

"Yeah, I did, so fucking what?" I responded.

"I gave you a direct order, and when I tell you to do something, you do it. I'm in charge of this group, so you do what I tell you to, when I tell you. Got it?" Thalia threw at me while starting to get agitated on the matter that I wasn't listening to her at all.

"Okay, first of all, just because you're the daughter of Zeus, that doesn't automatically make you in charge here or the strongest demigod alive. Second of all, I don't take orders from anyone unless I see any reason for an exception, especially from people who don't deserve any respect or sympathy from me. Third of all, no one elected you in charge of this group, so you have no control over me whatsoever. And lastly, I made it clear before we left camp that if I have to be a part of this, then I do things my way and I do whatever I say is the course of action I should take. So long story short, if you have a problem with me doing things my way, then go fuck yourself." I countered at her.

That left her speechless. I guess not too many people stand up to her like how I just did. Annabeth was also shocked at what I just said. If I'm the first person to ever stand up to Thalia Grace like that, well then I just earned myself an achievement.

"Damn dude. Is all of that really necessary?" Grover said coming over to us.

"If you need a name for what I just did there, it's practically a little something called "exercising freedom of speech.". So yes, it was completely necessary and it was not doing anything wrong whatsoever." I said.

Thalia was glaring at me yet again. Grover and Annabeth both just stood back so they didn't end up becoming any more of a part of this than what they were. Nico and Bianca both just stayed as close to me as they could and stayed quiet the whole time. Though before Thalia could snap at me for not only being a resistant bastard towards her, but also for being a smart ass towards her as well, I was called for.

"Percy Jackson." The voice of Lady Artemis said.

We all turned towards her. She looked like a woman in her late twenties or so. She had green eyes, hair that was naturally brown with some hints of red in it. She was dressed in hunting boots, cargo pants, a black shirt on with a bow, a quiver filled with arrows in it, and hunting knives strapped onto her clothing. Her hair went to the small of her back. In a way, she kinda reminded me of the bonus character Tauriel from the movies "The Hobbit, The Desolation of Smaug" and "The Hobbit, The Battle of the Five Armies". If she was trying to look like Tauriel, she was doing a surprisingly good job.

"Lady Artemis." I said bowing down to her, which was followed by the others bowing as well and Grover blushing and having that look in his eyes again.

"Come with me. I want a word with you." Artemis demanded.

Normally I don't let myself take orders, but Artemis is a goddess, and defying a goddess isn't exactly the best course of action. So I just nodded and followed her. She led me to what I assumed was her tent. It was spacious for a tent. It was all hunting material as well. I guess I can't really expect anything else from her. She sat on a log that was right next to the fire place she had here. I sat on the log opposite of her. It was kinda weird at first. We both spent a moment just doing nothing but look at each other, trying to find something in each other.

"So who talks first? Do you talk first or do I talk first? How exactly does this start off?" I asked.

"So you're the boy who's going to be a father." Artemis stated.

'Why am I not surprised that this is how it's going to start?' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, is about five months pregnant as of today. We're both really excited about having a baby." I said.

"While I am pleased to see that, I must say I find I bit hard believe that she raped you when usually it's men that rape women." Artemis said.

"I would never do that to anyone." I said.

"For your sake, I certainly hope not. Otherwise I would turn you into a jackelope just like how I did to the last male that entered my tent." Artemis said.

"With all due respect Lady Artemis, if you truly think that only men rape women and women don't rape men at all today, then you must spend too much time in the wild and not get out into cities too often." I observed.

If I didn't go through what I go through every time I sleep now, which is when Kronos invades my dreams and throws many injuries at me that I wake up feeling and seeing as soon as I wake up every night, I would've probably been scared after that. But I really wasn't. Whatever threat an Olympian throws and whatever smart ass comment I throw that could possibly get me in trouble is nowhere near as bad as that of a titan, especially if that titan is actually Kronos.

"When word got out that you and the daughter of Ares were bringing into this world a second generation demigod, no one could believe their ears as to what we learned at the time. I first thought it was a result of you raping her." Artemis said.

"Believe me, if I did rape her, I'd already be dead." I said.

"I can read many things about people just by looking into their eyes. I can see you are not afraid of dying. Are you not intimidated by me, Percy Jackson?" Artemis asked.

"With how I've practically been facing death for many years and will how I've unwillingly formed an unpleasant relationship with my father's father, our grandfather, I've pretty much gotten to a point that I've decided that dying is the least of my worries." I said.

"And my mortal half-sister Thalia Grace? She has the reputation of being one of the toughest demigods ever. And yet just a minute ago, you showed a great deal of resentment to her. Are you not afraid of her either?" Artemis asked.

"No. And I resent her because almost like everyone else, she thinks negatively of my child. If not a lot, then at least a little. It really irritates me how people think they can just go ahead and judge the worst for an innocent child, especially if that child is my own child and a child that hasn't even been born yet." I said.

"You truly have nothing but pure love for your child." Artemis said.

"Clarisse and I both want to be the parents our child need in his or her life. And I want to be the father I always wanted but never had thanks to that beer loathing fuck I had for a stepfather Gabe Ugliano." I said.

"Indeed?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

She took another moment to look into my eyes. Then something weird happened. She had a small smile on her face. It was one of those happy and proud smiles. She then got up from her log and came over to me. Then she placed her hand on mine.

"Percy Jackson, I do believe I have finally found a true man. I think you and I will get along just fine." Artemis said.

 **In case you haven't read my stories "A Dying Romance" and/or "Love The Goddesses", Artemis is played by Evangeline Lilly and Zoe Nightshade is played by Phoebe Tonkin. I usually have a certain actress imagined for a goddess and that makes it easier for re to give a description as to what I think the goddess looks like or how she probably should look something like as such. I hope that's okay with all of you. Later.**


	21. Who Let The Birds Out

**I actually have another chapter planned out for this story, and I just updated for it last night. How cool is that? I think it's pretty cool. I'm also getting over the writing blocks for my other stories. I just need to get writing as fast as I can and think as fast as I can for them. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Who Let The Birds Out**

Percy's POV

After the short rest that the Hunt had, which wasn't too long really, they took their camp down and were getting ready to leave. Artemis had offered us a ride back to camp, which we were more than happy to accept. I can't really say that the hunters were too thrilled about it though. They didn't seem to have much against Bianca, Annabeth, or Thalia. Nico, Grover, and I, especially Grover, on the other hand, they really seemed like they were going to kill us at any second. Again, especially Grover. He was still showing us his typical Grover moment. To make the matter worse, satyrs are always pretty attracted to Artemis for her being all into the wild and everything. I tell you, Grover is going to get himself killed any second now.

Just then, as we were all waiting for whatever it is Artemis was having us all wait for, a shining chariot that was flying in the sky like it was Santa's sleigh or some shit like that came into view and stopped right at the cliff. There was a guy driving the thing as if it was just a plain old car, who had bleached blond hair that was actually about the same length as Artemis' hair, blue eyes that were just as blue as the sky, he seemed to have lean muscular fit build for his figure, and he had a bow and set of arrows as well. Let me guess, Artemis' twin brother Apollo.

"Arty." The guy who I assumed was Apollo exclaimed happily.

"Shut up Apollo." Artemis said rolling her eyes.

Five points for me.

"Oh come on sis. You seriously go as far as to make sure that you and I pretty much only see each other during our meetings, and you can't even have the decency to give your own twin brother here a hug?" Apollo whined.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby Apollo." Artemis said.

"Sheesh, you have no family traits at all." Apollos mused.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I called you over here because we all need a lift back to camp." Artemis explained.

"So you need me?" Apollo asked playing the annoying dumbass card on the table.

"Brother, are you going to help us or do I have to start throttling you with my hunting knifes?" Artemis threatened.

This ladies and gentlemen, is basically a man and a woman being a typical brother and typical sister to each other. Well, maybe not exactly like that, maybe more, but somewhere along that line. Though I would assume this is the Apollo and Artemis version of the case. If this is how it is between Artemis and Apollo, I'd really hate to see what it would be like between Zeus and his sister/wife Hera.

"Apollo is hot." Thalia muttered.

"And he's a manwhore, just like your father." I muttered to her.

She seemed really offended by that. But before she had the chance to throw a comment at me yet again, that's when the conversation between Artemis and Apollo continued to play out.

"Alright, fine. Jesse, here I am trying to have a little fun, and you're here to just bitch slap me." Apollo said.

"Alright, everyone get in." Artemis told everyone.

Everyone just got on the chariot without really saying a word.

"Hello ladies." Apollo said while wiggling his eyebrows at Artemis' hunters

'Jesus Christ. And here I thought Grover was crazy about these chicks.' I thought to myself.

"Apollo, how many times have I told you to not flirt with the girls!?" Artemis raged at Apollo.

"1,258,056 times." Apollo answered.

"And how many more times are we gonna have to go through this cycle!?" Artemis raged again.

"Probably another million times. Or you can just stop overreacting and I can get funky on these babies." Apollo said.

"APOLLO!" Artemis shouted while really getting angry.

"Relax sis, I'm just messing with you. Lighten up and take a chill pill, will you?" Apollo said.

And Thalia thinks that I'm crazy? I don't think so mother fucker. Look at how this crazy asshole is acting. He's just as crazy as I could ever want to be. Anyways, no one really said anything as Artemis and Apollo were having their brother to sister argument. But as soon as it ended, at least for now, Apollo got the chariot ready to take off while Artemis made sure that everyone was in okay and ready. She also warned us that Apollo really sucks at driving and that he'll most likely eventually end up crashing his chariot into something. Apparently from what Artemis said, he's done it quite a number of times. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me even in the slightest. The Hunt sat in all the front rows of the chariot. Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca sat in the last of them. Artemis sat in the very last row out of them all. She apparently wanted to keep a good distance between Apollo and herself. She had Grover, Nico, and I sit in the same row as her. She said if we sat with the hunters, they'd probably kill us. Again, no big surprise.

The drive/flight started off pretty boring to say the least. Grover was sneaking secret glances at Artemis. Nico sat close to me as if he were a small boy trying to shield himself from something terrible with his father. Me, well, I just kept quiet for the most part. I just wanted to get back to camp. During the ride, I just couldn't stop myself from feeling so anxious to see Clarisse again. I just hope Silena has been able to keep her out of trouble and make sure she hasn't broken anyone just yet. Because trust me, a woman having mood swings during pregnancy is not a pleasant thing to see at all. The only thing that I'm thankful is that when it comes to Clarisse and her mood swings, I'm never the victim of them. It's always someone else. Truth be told, some of the people who are the victims of Clarisse's mood swings don't really deserve it, but Clarisse has pretty much been going through a hard time. Just like me, the thought of something bad happening to our baby is not a pleasant one at all, and the more time goes by, the harder it gets to not think the worst. Kronos really knows how to get to a person's head in any way he chooses.

The ride was going okay, that is until I started to get a bad feeling. Something didn't seem right around here. I'm no hunter like Artemis and her hunters, but I could definitely tell that there was something off right now. Something was definitely not right at all. Ares isn't a hunter either really, but he has taught me that a true great warrior is one that always minds his surroundings, follows his instincts, keeps all of his senses up and running, and above all else, always know when and where there is danger nearby. And through my senses, I could definitely feel something dark close by. With this feeling slowly getting stronger and me being on alert, I slowly got up from my seat and looked around.

"Hey junior, you're supposed to remain seated until the ride is over." Apollo said looking at me through his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, whatever ass wipe. Just shut the fuck up." I said to him.

"Percy!" Grover shouted shocked.

"Grover, shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." I said looking into the sky.

"Percy Jackson?" Artemis asked getting up as well.

"Something's not right. I feel like something's following us right now. I can feel a sudden change in the wind. I can also hear a sudden breeze in the sky. And the clouds are all getting darker. Something bad is close to us." I said trying to figure out what it was exactly that was putting me on high alert.

Artemis just looked confused at first. But then she looked into the direction I was looking at, and judging by the way her expression went from confused to slightly and slowly becoming aware of the situation as of right now, I could tell that this wasn't just something playing a trick on me. There was definitely something happening right now or something was about to happen that wasn't supposed.

"You're right. I can feel it to. Though I can't tell exactly what or why." Artemis said.

"Can this piece of shit go any faster?" I asked referring to Apollo's chariot.

"Not likely, I'm afraid." Artemis answered.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, sit your asses down before I throw you two off." Apollo threatened.

'Is that seriously the best threat he can come up with? God, even Gabe can throw an insult and a threat that will make a buffed thug piss his pants. For a god of Olympus, he's pretty pathetic.' I thought to myself.

"Apollo . . ." Artemis started and was about to go further, but she didn't because she got interrupted.

As soon as the feeling got to what I considered its highest point, I knew we were in trouble. I began to hear a slight whistling sound in the air, and that was my que.

"GET DOWN!" I exclaimed bringing Artemis down to the ground with me just before the fly projectile could get her.

Just then, we were met with a huge impact that shook the chariot and startled and alerted everyone. I got up as best as I could to try to find out what the fuck that was. And what I saw was very bad news. Stymphalian Birds. The Stymphalian Birds are man-eating birds with beaks of bronze, sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims, and poisonous dung. They were pets of Ares. They migrated to a marsh in Arcadia to escape a pack of wolves. There they bred quickly and swarmed over the countryside, destroying crops, fruit trees, and townspeople. Long story short, they were very deadly creatures.

"STYMPHALIAN BIRDS!" I exclaimed alerting everyone and getting Riptide out.

"Girls, bows out now! Kill them all!" Artemis commanded while getting her bow out.

The hunters then got out their bows and were firing amongst the Stymphalian Birds. Apollo tried to focus on driving his chariot, but with how many Stymphalian Birds there were coming out of nowhere, swarming around us and trying to kill us all and everyone trying to fend them off, he was having a really difficult time. All those who possessed archery skills were raining on the Stymphalian Birds with arrows, and those who were left to fight with just melee weapons were only able to try to swing at whatever Stymphalian Bird that came near them and went in to try and kill us. The problem though was that these birds were moving pretty fast. A little too fast in my opinion. I mean, I've never fought a Stymphalian Bird before now, but I just had a very strong feeling that these things were a bit stronger than the average Stymphalian Bird.

"Milady, there are too many of them, and we can barely get a shot at them." The commander of Artemis' hunt, whose name I learned from Grover was Zoe Nightshade, said.

"Keep trying!" Artemis commanded.

Even Artemis was having a little trouble here. She was doing a lot better than all the rest of us, but she still struggled. I guess these birds were yet another group of creatures touched by Kronos to try and kill us. I took a good look around and saw that these thing were barely being hit with our arrows because they were moving so fast. I wanted to help, but as long as I was in the chariot, there wasn't much I could do. I wasn't too good with archery either, so I was pretty limited on options right now. That is, until what I considered what was without a doubt the craziest idea of my entire life came into my head. With this crazy ass thought in my head, I got Riptide ready for action and leaned against the edge of the chariot. I guess it's about time I put my training with Ares to a new test.

"Percy, what're you doing?" Grover asked turning his direction to me.

"Don't wait up for me." I said and then . . . I jumped out of the chariot.

"PERCY!" Grover exclaimed as I fell.

Doing a few flips in the air and getting prepared, I landed on the back of a Stymphalian Bird. It squawked pretty loudly at the impact on me landing on its back. Then I took Riptide and stabbed the Stymphalian Bird in the head. It froze and then turned into a pile of golden dust falling onto the ground. Before it was fully gone, I jumped onto the next Stymphalian Bird. I then wrapped my arms around the beast's neck and forced it to go higher into the sky, as well as get the damn thing to struggle with breathing and trying to get me off of it. I had it go higher up to the same level as the chariot and most of the other Stymphalian Birds were at. Being where I knew would work out for me was when I snapped the Stymphalian Bird's neck. And like last time, I jumped to the next one as the one I just killed turned into a falling pile of golden dust. I was about to take this one out next, but I took a good look ahead of myself and saw that a Stymphalian Bird was charging at me. Forgetting about the Stymphalian Bird I was about to kill, I raised my sword and struck as the bird that was attempting to strike at me. And in doing so, I cut the fucker's stomach open, and that bird died next. Just then, another one was trying to strike at me like the last one, only this one was going to strike at me from the side. I just got in a batter's position for the fucking bird. That Stymphalian Bird was throwing itself at me like a screwball, and I swung and went in for an out of the park hit. When it was in reaching distance and since it had its beak wide open, I cut this one in half at the mouth, or in other words, cut it in half, and killed it.

It seemed that my actions were doing a little more than what I was hoping. It seemed my actions were able to distract some Stymphalian Birds long enough for a hunter to shoot it dead. Apollo was still having trouble steering his chariot with the Stymphalian Birds still attacking us. A lot of Stymphalian Birds were moving their focus on me, which was more than enough to a hunter to get a shot at it. It was nice to see that I was actually making some progress here. As I let that all sink in, another Stymphalian Bird tried to attack me, but this one from right above me. I just raised my sword and stabbed it in the mouth. Riptide went through the thing's open mouth and from the angle I was in for it, through its head as well. Then I killed the Stymphalian Bird I was riding and jumped onto the next one. Another came out of nowhere and actually went for a different motive to try to kill me with. It floated above me and tried to kill me by pecking at me with that razor sharp beak of its. When it did though, I moved out of the way and had it stab the Stymphalian Bird I was on instead. That one died and so I jumped on the head of the one that attacked me and used my sword to cut its beak off. It screeched in pain at that and I just shut it up with cutting its head off. With that one joining its other dead friends as a pile of golden dust falling to the earth, I jumped to the next one. I landed on this Stymphalian Bird's head. At that, another Stymphalian Bird charged at me, only this one was using its talons. I just jumped back and had the Stymphalian Bird I was riding on go in as the new target. And with that, those talons went into the Stymphalian Bird's eye sockets and died. I then jumped onto the Stymphalian Bird that just attacked me, landed on its neck and stabbed it. At that, it died, and I jumped onto the next one.

Looking around, I could tell that what I was doing was definitely working. There were very few Stymphalian Birds left, and they were pretty much deciding if they should stay and fight, or just fly away and live. I was happy that I was able to make this victory possible. I just wished Clarisse was here to witness it. She would be thrilled. I went into killing the rest. Which I was able to accomplish. Riding on the back of the last Stymphalian Bird and when I was at where I could jump back onto the chariot, I stabbed the Stymphalian Bird in the heart and killed it, and then I jumped back onto the chariot with everyone else. Needless to say, there were a lot of shocked expression thrown at me by everyone, even a little from Artemis and Apollo.

"Percy." Thalia said shocked, not really sure how to reply to what she saw me do.

But before anyone could say anything else, a Stymphalian Bird came out from beneath us and tried to kill us, which made Apollo stop and park the chariot at where it floated. There was still one left. As this one was flying up to get ready for another strike, only this one would be from above, I just used my spear throwing lessons from Ares and threw Riptide like it was a spear at the last Stymphalian Bird. I hit it, though where it landed wasn't a good place to land. My sword went right up the Stymphalian Bird's ass. And I literally mean its ass. Not where I was exactly aiming, but I guess it'll have to do. But on the bright side, I did kill it, so that was good. But before it turned to another falling pile of golden dust, it let out a massive fart. I've never heard of a fart that loud or that big before, but its without a doubt a Stymphalian Bird version of the clear the room fart. What was funny about that though was that it also took a massive shit before it died. And the best part about that was with how were stopped and with where the Stymphalian Bird was at above us, Apollo was covered in bird shit, just like how Gabato was shitted on by a bird in the movie "Journey 2 The Mysterious Island".

"DUDE!" Apollo exclaimed and complained about what just happened to him.

Everyone else just laughed at him and his misfortune. I have to say, despite nearly getting killed twice today and being away from Clarisse and my baby, this was definitely a moment I was never going to forget. Best event with an Olympian ever.

 **So, the big question is, a side from what was your favorite part of the chapter, which I am very curious about, what did you all think of the chapter? Did you think it was good or bad? I thought it was pretty good. Not bad for a writer who isn't too good at writing fight scenes if I say so myself. I hope you all liked the chapter and that's despite the fact that I've update recently already, you'll still maybe review for this chapter and the one I posted yesterday. Thank you and goodnight.**


	22. Welcome Home

**I am on fire right, I am literally on a role. I've got yet another chapter planned for the story already. As for what I did in the last two chapters, I really doubt they'd be a part of a third Percy Jackson movie, if there will ever be one, which I don't think there will be. But it's better than nothing. Plus I'm not trying to screw up the franchise like Chris Columbus. If anyone does make a third movie, I hope they make it soon. But I don't think it'll happen. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 **Welcome Home**

Percy's POV

I tell you, there can't possibly be anything more hilarious than seeing a Stymphalian Bird take a shit on an Olympian god. The best part of it was that I was the one who made it possible, I was the one who made it happen. It's nice to see that at least every once in a while, something can come out good from a dark event. Everyone was laughing at Apollo. Though out of everyone, I couldn't really tell who was laughing the hardest out of everyone here, me or Lady Artemis.

"You okay shit head?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson!" Apollo exclaimed in a warning tone.

I know I've said this a lot already, but I can't help but feel like I need to say this every once in a while. The only thing in this world that I'm truly afraid of is Kronos. Apollo doesn't frighten me even in the slightest. All I found in him right now was a reason to laugh my ass off. It got even funnier though when Artemis suddenly came near me and took a picture of Apollo.

"Oh, this is definitely going in the family album." Artemis said through her laughter.

"HEY!" Apollo complained.

"Just drive off to camp." Artemis said looking at the picture she took.

She then made her way back to her seat as I did to mine. Apollo then started the chariot again and continued the way back to camp. As I made my way to my seat, eyes from everyone were on me. I just ignored them and sat back down in my seat. I had no bird shit on me, thank God for that. But due to all the Stymphalian Birds I killed and sent back to Tartarus, I was kinda covered in golden dust. Better than shit, that's all I got to say.

"Percy!" Someone said.

I looked up to see Sophie running up to me and jumping on my lap and wrapping her arms around me. Which all caught me off guard and surprised, but I didn't take long to wrap my arms around her to.

"You saved me again." Sophie said.

"I saved a lot of people today, yes." I said.

"You were amazing, the way you kept jumping and attacking those Stymphalian Birds, you looked like a superhero." Sophie said all happy and excited.

It was nice to see her all happy and cherry instead of sad and scared. I thought happy looked good on her. It definitely suited her very well, a lot better than fear and sorrow to.

"Do you think you can teach me how to fight like that someday?" Sophie asked.

"Um, I honestly wish I could say yes, but I'm not really good at teaching, so you might be better off being taught how to fight by someone else honestly." I answered.

"Aw." Sophie responded.

"Sophie, why don't you head back to your seat. With how my brother sucks at driving, and now more than ever, you should really keep your seat belt on and everything on." Artemis said.

"Okay." Sophie said and hopped off my lap and back to her seat.

I could tell she really wanted to stay with me for a little longer, which I didn't really have a problem with. I just already had too many suspicions being thrown at me by all the other hunters.

"You have done well Percy Jackson. Your skills in battle are indeed most impressive." Artemis commented.

"Thank you." I said.

The ride went on from there in silence. Well, not complete silence, but for the most part, it was nothing but silence. The only person that was actually still making noises was Apollo, who was groaning, muttering, cursing, whining, and bitching of being made a full out of right now. You know, with how Apollo and Artemis are completely opposite of each other, it made me wonder how the two of them could be twin brother and sister. Kinda like how when I was younger, I couldn't help but wonder a little how in the movie Underworld Evolution the original vampire Markus and the original lycan Willian could be brothers when vampires and lycans are sworn enemies to each other in the other Underworld movies. Just in case none of you know, lycan is basically the short and easy way of saying werewolf. It is indeed strange on how some things work out. Anyways, Apollo eventually was able to get us back to camp. Of course, his bitchy attitude about being shitted on hadn't improved even in the slightest. As soon as he landed his chariot to the ground, he said to us to get out and get out now. Getting on the bad side of a god isn't exactly the best thing to do, but in this case, you simply can't help it. I mean, who would be able to help it? Even Artemis finds it funny. When we were all out, Apollo took off at like 100 miles an hour or so into the sky and didn't bother to offer any comments like how he did when he offered us a ride back to camp. When everyone was out, the hunters gathered in their group while Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and I stayed out of it.

"Alright girls, head over to your cabin, and get settled in." Artemis said.

"Yes Milady." The hunters replied.

"Right, so right this way ladies." Grover suddenly said and stepped forward and once again revealed his typical Grover moment.

'God Grover, they are going to rip your head off and shove it up your hair ass if you don't stop this.' I thought to myself.

"We're perfectly capable of getting to our cabin." Zoe said.

"So would you ladies care for some music on the way?" Grover said while starting to walk to the direction of the Artemis cabin and playing whatever terrible song he was playing with his red pipes.

The hunters all just sighed in irritation, rolled their eyes, and muttered some things quietly enough for no one else but them to hear, as they were stuck with suffering the burden of being a part of a typical Grover moment.

"Oh Grover." Thalia sighed and face palmed.

"Come on. Let's just take these two over to the Big House and have them introduced to Chiron." Annabeth suggested.

"Alright." Thalia sighed as we began to head over to the Big House.

"Percy Jackson." Artemis said.

And that was my que to let Thalia and Annabeth handle this while I have to stay and see whatever it is that Artemis wants from me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to start by clearing something real quick. As you know, you have my approval, but I'm afraid that doesn't mean you automatically have the approval of everyone else in the Hunt." Artemis said.

"I figured as much." I replied.

"Well then I trust you won't give them any reasons for me to regret this?" Artemis asked.

"I'm nothing like Grover if that's what you're worried about. But other than that, I'll be sure to keep my distance." I said.

"Good. I'll hold you to that." Artemis said.

"Alright then." I replied and was about to take my leave when Artemis stopped me.

"Not so fast Percy, wait a minute." Artemis said.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." Artemis said tossing me a token.

It was a token very similar to the one Ares gave me that one day he and Poseidon confronted me about Clarisse and I becoming parents, only this one had Artemis' symbol on both sides.

"I can easily see that you haven't had too much practice with any archery. You ever feel like you'd like some tips, I'll be available." Artemis said.

"Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind." I replied.

"Take care, and remember my warning." Artemis said.

"I will." I said.

She simply nodded and flashed away. After that, I just put the token she gave me in my pocket and began to make my way into camp. I looked around and there was snow all over the place. Snow was also falling from the sky and it was a chilly night. I don't know about all the others, but I kinda like camp when it was like this. I always thought that winter was the best season out of them all. Like every other place, camp only gets snow during one season each year, so it's something you should really enjoy seeing. I also thought that some places, like my cabin, looked great with snow on it. Plus like in the mortal world in the case of mortals and school, if the weather gets a little too rough, we don't have to participate in any camp activities. All camp activities get cancelled. It's a beautiful thing.

"Percy?" Someone asked.

And speaking of beautiful, there was a beautiful girl in the corner of my eye.

"Clarisse." I said excited to see her again.

"PERCY!" Clarisse exclaimed running over to me.

I rushed over to her as well. We met halfway towards each other and when we were reaching distance, we brought each other in a tight hug. I lifted her up and twirled her around. I was so happy to see her again. When I put her down, she grabbed a fierce hold of the sides of my face and brought me in for a heated and rushed kiss. I didn't mind though. I knew she was doing this because she was worried sick about me. I could instantly tell by the way she shoved her tongue in my mouth the very moment she brought my lips to her. I brought her body closer to mine to keep us as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around my head and neck, trying to bring me closer as well. I had no idea how long it's been, only we had to be pretty short on breath right now. Though considering she was moaning with so much need and urgency, she obviously didn't want to stop for any reason. But the cruel need for air made us stop when we both needed to breathe.

"Oh Percy." Clarisse whispered before bringing me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Clarisse." I whispered.

"I was so worried about you. I thought that you were killed." Clarisse said with a tear forming in her eye.

"I'm alright. I'm here, and despite a manticore and some Stymphalian Birds, everything went fine. We found the two demigods we were looking for and got them here in camp. We took care of everything." I said giving her another kiss, though this was just a kiss since both Clarisse and I still needed to catch our breaths.

"Sounds like a lot has happened. You're gonna have to tell me later." Clarisse said giving me another kiss as well.

We were both just enjoying each other in the middle of a snow covered camp without a care in the world. She and I have been really getting serious lately, ever since the first counsel I had with my grandfather Kronos. I guess that was the good thing that came out of that counsel. Clarisse and I finally decided that we needed to stop playing games. If we were both going to raise and love our baby, then we needed to make sure we learned to do the same for each other as well first. And I'm very happy to say that if we haven't fully gotten there just yet, we sure as hell were very close.

"How about you? How are you doing, and how's the baby?" I asked glancing down at her now bigger belly.

I tell you, it truly was a beautiful sight, seeing her carrying my baby, the slowly growing bump growing on her, and imagining us bringing this baby into this world. I truly did love it.

"It's been torture, having to sleep in your cabin but to not have you beside me, to have to eat my meals without having you by my side, worrying that you may not return to us, and longing to have you back." Clarisse said as a tear fell out of the corner of her eye and she brought me in for another kiss.

"It's been a living hell for me to, not being near the two of you and not being where I belong. But I'm back now. We're back together now." I said holding her close.

We just stayed like that for a while now, that is until Clarisse started to shiver and her teeth started to chatter. I was used to the cold. Cold weather never really does bother me too much. Though I think that might actually be from the fact that I'm the son of Poseidon and the snow is basically frozen water, and I can decide on how I'm effected by water or not. Clarisse on the other hand, she wasn't into the cold as much as me. And the fact that a lot of her clothes don't really fit her too well anymore with how big her bump is didn't exactly help her either.

"Come on, dinner isn't for another hour, let's warm up a little." I said leading her into our cabin.

Yes, I said our cabin. She may not be a child of Poseidon like me, but she's my girlfriend and she's carrying my baby, so that makes my cabin her cabin as well. Plus, ever since I discovered that I was going to be a father, she's been sleeping I mine instead of hers anyways. So as we got in our cabin, I went to get a fire going to heat up the place a little and Clarisse locked the door so no one would be able to get in. As the fire got going, I sat down right in front of it. Again, I wasn't really cold, but I knew Clarisse would really want me with her here. She came over to me and wrapped herself in a ball against me. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her warm and away from the cold.

"Hm, you're so warm." Clarisse moaned cuddling against me.

"Glad to be of service." I said.

"So Percy, what exactly happened?" Clarisse asked.

I told her the whole story. I told her of how we found the two demigods we were looking for and that their names were Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. I then told her of how we were attacked by a manticore named Dr. Thorn who was actually the manticore she killed in the sea of monsters, which she was very surprised to hear about. Then I told her of how I was able to kill him and we were met with Lady Artemis and her hunters and that they offered us a ride back to camp through Apollo and his chariot. I also made sure to tell her about how Artemis may actually support us and our baby, but it was in truth only a maybe and that there really wasn't any guarantee that we had her support. She was relieved because a maybe was better than a no. Of course, bringing that up made her begin to rub her belly. Like how she said before, rubbing her belly was becoming an addicting habit and a habit she didn't want to break. And then there came the part of the story I told her about us being attacked by a group of Stymphalian Birds. I told her exactly how I fought them off, which she was very shocked to hear about. It was one of the many times that I was able to get the look on her face that told you that I was able to Godsmack her. And last but not least, how I got a Stymphalian Bird to take a shit on Apollo, which got her laughing pretty hard. Kinda like how I got her to laugh when I told her some of my jokes, which I hope you all were able to find funny, but not as loud, long, or hard as Clarisse. I also hope that you all remember them.

"That's a hell of a story Perce." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, a lot has happened these past few hours Clare. I have a feeling Kronos is still after us." I said.

"He'll never take us." Clarisse said leaning in closer to me.

"Indeed he won't." I said as I slightly tightened my hold of her.

Then we turned our direction away from the fire and towards each other. One look at each other and the next thing, I have her laying on her back on the floor and me leaning on her side and we're kissing each other. I had one of my hands on her cheek while the other was rubbing her head. She had one in my hair and the other around my neck. I was so happy to be back with her. I missed this so much and I didn't want it to end. Because this is where I belong, with Clarisse and my child.

 **Okay, three chapters posted in one weekend, I'm gonna consider this an accomplishment for myself. Now I need to get Lethe posted for "Love The Goddesses" and a new chapter post for "A Dying Romance". I also really need to get my brother to get those chapters done. He still hasn't finished them and he's really pushing it. If any of you can help me get my brother (Master Porky Minch) to get those chapter done, please do help. The stories we're working on together may not be the best, but we still need to finish what we started. Other than that, I hope you all like all three chapters and I'll see you all later.**


	23. What Can We Do With Love

**Before I get started on this chapter, I should probably warn you all that it may be a little sloppy. Not because I have a writer block or anything like that right now, but I'm sick. I had some food from Applebee's and for whatever reason, my stomach had a pretty bad reaction to it. And I've been throwing up a bit lately. I've been feeling nauseous and my head's been pounding lately too. I'm just pretty ill right now, and I don't really think clearly at all when I feel something like this. But I'll try my best to make this a good chapter for everyone.**

 **What Can We Do With Love**

Clarisse's POV

So here I am at the dining pavilion again. Being here has been pretty suffocating for the past few days, ever since Chiron sent Percy off with Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia to bring two new demigods here to camp. But now those days are finally over, for now at least because Percy's finally back. He succeeded in his quest and was able to find the two demigods he was looking for. Sure, my new friend from the Aphrodite cabin Silena was able to keep me company, but I still wanted Percy to be by my side. Nothing is the same without him. That's why I have myself sitting on his lap while we're eating. Well, everyone else was eating. Percy and I, we got ourselves some food, but we really weren't paying too much attention to it. We both pretty much were just enjoying each other's company. The only down side to it was how big I was getting. I was getting so fat from my pregnancy, and it was killing me. Not only am I losing my figure, but I'm losing my ability to continue my training as a demigod. I never am one to be all overactive about how I look like the children of Aphrodite. I don't really care about my physical appearance, but I do care about how I'm being limited in my usual daily routines.

"Gods, I'm so fat." I said.

"You're not fat Clarisse." Percy said.

"Yes I am. I mean look at me. My stomach is so big and it's gonna get bigger. I am fat Percy." I complained.

"Clarisse, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a huge difference between the two. Being fat and being pregnant have nothing to do with each other." Percy said tightening his arm around my waist and bringing me a little closer to him.

"What difference?" I grumbled looking at him with a stern look.

"Clarisse, being fat is being overweight. It means your weight is much more than what it really should for the age you're at. Being fat is from you not taking good care of your body and having a few pounds put on yourself by your own doing. Pregnant on the other hand, that's getting ready to deliver us the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to us. True, pregnancy does put a few pounds on you, but those extra pounds technically aren't yours, they're the baby's. You're carrying your own and our baby's weight instead of just your own. When you're fat, it's hard to get rid of that fat. As for pregnancy, when you deliver your baby, that extra weight will for the most part be gone in an instant. In other words, being pregnant doesn't have a goddamn thing to do with being fat because to be fat is not taking care of yourself and to be pregnant is to bring new life into this world." Percy explained.

As he was answering my question and as he got to the pregnant part, my hand went straight to my belly. This was really becoming a stronger habit for me and I really liked it. When he finished, I smiled and leaned in closer to him. I don't know how or why, but Percy just seems to have an answer to everything. It's as if he's always prepared for something that he knows is going to be thrown at him sooner or later. He just seems to always know what he's doing, even if it doesn't always go the way he plans. As I leaned in closer to him, he started to rub my back.

"How do you do that?" I asked and sighed loving the way he was rubbing my back, the way he was holding me, and the way he was making me feel less terrible of myself right now.

"How do I do what?" Percy asked.

"You always have an answer to everything. You always know exactly what to say. And the way you touch me really calms me down. How do you do it?" I asked through another sigh as I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warmth and touch.

"Honestly, I don't really think I have an answer to that one. I can't really say I have a way to explain that. The only way I can possibly answer that is that I simply just say whatever my heart tells me to say. I just follow my heart and ignore whatever the hades my head tries to tell me." Percy answered.

"Well, I love it." I said.

"Speaking of questions I actually don't know an answer to, I have one for you." Percy said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"The baby, he or she started kicking pretty early. Usually, that doesn't happen until like the fifth or sixth month of being pregnant. But for you, it was like the fifth or sixth week or so. I was wondering how that is." Percy asked.

"I actually asked Chiron about that while you were gone. He said that even though demigod children take about the same amount of time to be ready to be born like a mortal baby, demigod babies grow a lot faster. Chiron also said that he believes that since this baby is a second generation demigod, this baby is going to be very powerful and might already be slowly beginning to develop a few of its godly inherited traits and strengths. Not just for who the parents are, but for who the godly grandparents are. Chiron suspects that the only reason that I can feel the baby kick already is because those may not be kicks I feel, they might be the baby's inherited powers taking shape and form inside me." I answered.

"A grandchild of Ares and Poseidon. I don't know about you, but I can see our child becoming the strongest half-blood to ever roam this camp." Percy said.

I just nodded my head in agreement. I can definitely see it. Our baby growing up as the strongest half-blood ever. Back then, I always wanted that for myself. But now, I don't think I really care anymore. I don't really know if I still want that for myself or not, but I do know that like Percy, I value my baby's life more than mine. And I know that with my baby being a second generation demigod, he or she will most likely be the strongest in camp ever, especially since he or she is going to be the first second generation demigod ever in Camp Half-Blood.

"This baby is very lucky to have you as its father." I said.

I could feel many pairs of eyes on us, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if they couldn't believe that this pregnancy was turning me into a different person. I just wanted to be happy. And I wanted this baby as soon as possible.

"Not as lucky as I am to have him or her and you." Percy said kissing my forehead.

I sighed and placed my head on his neck. I loved where we were at. I loved how close we have been getting to each other ever since that night. Sure, we could've done it on a better night and under better conditions, but it's given us this baby, and I was more than happy about it. So I no longer had anything to regret.

"Here, you might want to get a little food in you." Percy said as I opened my eyes to find a piece of pineapple in his fingers right in front of me.

"I'm not really hungry right now." I said.

"Well you may not be hungry. But that doesn't mean that the baby isn't hungry either. The baby's gotta get his or her nutrition." Percy said.

"What are you, a baby whisperer now?" I joked which got him to giggle.

"Only if that baby is our baby." Percy answered moving the pineapple closer to my mouth.

I sighed in defeat but did smile at him for it. At least he remembers that my favorite fruit is pineapple. So I opened my mouth and he placed the pineapple in my mouth. This was quickly becoming another new habit, one that like rubbing my belly, I didn't want to break. It was being in Percy's arms. I loved the way he rubs my back and combs his fingers through my hair when he does. Though my personal favorite part about it all was that there were many people looking at us with envy. All the boys hated Percy for having sex with me and actually getting away with it. They know it was really my fault, but I don't think they care. As for the girls, they stared at me in hate and envy. I don't know how I never saw it before, but apparently many girls have been trying to win Percy's heart but all failed miserably. Out of everyone though, Drew was the most envious one out of them all. She still hasn't taken Percy like every other guy here. And she never will. Percy's mine, and I'll be damned before I let that skank take him away from me. Speaking of Drew, I saw her glaring at me through the corner of my eye. I knew how much she hated how close Percy and I were and that him rejecting her Zeus knows how many times was an insult to her. I loved it. Seeing her like this towards us really brought excitement to me, just like right now as I picked up a piece of pineapple.

"Open up." I said to Percy and held the pineapple in front of him.

"What?" Percy giggled.

"Come on baby. Babies need to eat to." I joked smiling.

"Very funny." Percy said with a raised eyebrow but ate the pineapple anyways.

We've both been sticking with protein foods lately. Me because Percy said it would be best to make sure the baby remains healthy. Him, well, him so I don't feel left out at all, which was very sweet of him. As we continued to enjoy this wonderful and glorious moment, Chiron pounded his foot in front of the pavilion, getting ready for some announcements that he wished to announce to the camp. We all turned to face him at that.

"First off, I'd like to welcome the hunters of Artemis to camp, so let's make sure they all feel like home here. Second, with the arrival of the Hunt, we will be having our annual game of the camp vs the Hunt at capture the flag tomorrow. And third, on December 21, on the winter solstice which in two weeks from now, we'll be traveling to Olympus. So make sure you all mark your calendars, and have a good rest for the night." Chiron announced and then left.

"Capture the flag, great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm assuming by the way you reacted to that, the hunters of Artemis always win?" Percy assumed.

"They've literally won so many times, that even Chiron has lost count of where their record is at right now." I said.

"Damn." Percy simply replied.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

Before the conversation could go on, I felt something hit me on the back of my head. It wasn't anything hard enough to knock me out or anything, but it was hard enough to leave at least a bruise. Percy and I looked behind us to find that Drew had thrown an apple at me.

"Oops, sorry." Drew said and then laughed.

I was about to get up and beat the shit out of that fucking slut, but Percy tightened his hold around my waist and kept me on his lap.

"Hey, babe, calm down, there's no need for you to stoop down to her level." Percy whispered in my ear and then gently pecked it.

I closed my eyes and quietly moaned, somehow instantly forgetting my hate for Drew and my very powerful desire to murder that bitch. I don't really know what I liked more, the fact that Percy was here and knew exactly how to settle my nerves in just an instant, or the fact that he just called me babe. I have to say, I was a little surprised at that too. Usually it's Clarisse or even Clare. But babe, this was a first. It was new, but I liked it. It was definitely a lot better than that nickname Drew once gave me, which was Clare-bear.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Why not?" Percy shrugged and giggled.

I giggled to and as I said before, just completely forgot about Drew being the fateless little bitch she is and just turned all my attention to Percy. I snuggled up to him and just enjoyed his warmth. Ever since he and I got to where we are right now, I've been different. I've changed so much. I am no longer the daughter of Ares that strived to be the best in camp or the demigod that pleased herself by hurting other people *Cough* Percy. I don't think I can go back to being my old self even if I actually wanted to. I've never felt so happy or alive like this before. Percy has brought so much out of me that I never even knew existed. Not only has he helped me so much, but he taught me so much and helped me see things that I would never have ever saw on my own. I have changed so much for the best and it's all because of him. Not just because of what I feel for him but also because of how I feel for myself because of him. In all honestly, I really had no idea who I was or who I was truly trying to be beneath it all before this happened. He's changed me so much and I'm very happy for it. All the bitterness and all the moments of being shut down from the world finally came to an end thanks to Percy. I don't know how back then, I was never able to see the things that I see for myself right now, an amazing man in my life, a family being brought to us, and a bright and beautiful future with him. It's as if he was meant for me and I for him, as if we're two pieces of the same puzzle and can't be complete without the other. I know I may sound like a lovesick person and/or a daughter of Aphrodite right now, but there no denying my feelings. That's pretty much the reason why Silena always had to keep me preoccupied somehow when Percy was gone.

The very second Percy left, I was worried sick. And like I mentioned earlier, it was a living hell, not having Percy by me. Silena said it's because of love. She says that I'm in love with Percy. When she said that, I had no idea how to respond to that. I knew I liked Percy, I knew I had some powerful feelings for him, but I didn't really think I had feelings that powerful for Percy. True, I feel for him unlike anyone I've ever felt for before. But can I truly say that I love him? Can I truly be in love? I mean, we've only been together for a few months, and plus I've been such a selfish shit towards him when we first met. The only reason that came to an end was because of the little miracle growing inside of me. I was thankful of Percy for giving me this blessing and I was thankful that he was more than happy to be here with me for it. And the few months that we've been together have been without a doubt the greatest of my life. He's showed me many ways of having fun, especially on the account that he's snuck the two of us out of camp behind everyone's back and taken me to the mortal world a few times. I was surprised that Percy would actually do something as crazy as that, but I was also very surprised on how much fun you could have outside of camp. It was nice, getting away from it all. And plus every mortal we bumped into and met, even if it was most likely a onetime meet, was very nice and even excited for us about our baby. I just wish everyone in camp was much like the mortals.

"Hey, Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's about time to head in our cabins. You kinda zoned out." Percy said.

I looked around to see that Percy was right. There weren't too many people left in the pavilion. And it was definitely getting dark out. I hadn't realized that I had zoned out. I must've gotten a little too comfortable being in Percy's arms.

"Oh, okay then." I said getting up and taking his hand in mine to lead him to our cabin.

Percy grabbed the food we didn't eat and brought it with us. As we made our way, we were approached by an unlikely person.

"Percy." Thalia said.

"Hey Thalia." Percy said.

"How are you?" Thalia asked.

"Better." Percy said wrapping his arm around me.

I moved myself closer to him as well and wrapped my arms around him too.

"That's nice. Um, listen, I wanted to apologize." Thalia said looking pretty uncomfortable as of right now.

"What for?" Percy asked confused.

"I wanted to apologize for being pretty rough on you. I know you were only trying to get back to camp so you could make sure Clarisse and your unborn baby were doing okay. I really shouldn't get on your case for wanting to be back to your family." Thalia said.

"All water under the bridge. It's alright. It'd most likely be exactly the same the other way around." Percy said.

"Yeah, I guess." Thalia said with relief in her voice.

"When you have a clear future ahead of you Thalia, you'll get it." I offered her.

"If I ever get such a thing, which I honestly don't think I will get. But thanks anyways. I'll go ahead and let you two head back to your cabin. See you at capture the flag." Thalia said.

"See you tomorrow." Percy said as he, Thalia, and I all took our leave.

As soon as Percy and I got in our cabin, we made our way straight to our bed.

"Home sweet home." Percy sighed.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Percy then handed me my food from earlier and started eating his food again. I ate a little slowly. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry, I just couldn't help but try to figure out if I was in love yet or not. By the time Percy finished his food, I still had a few pieces of oranges left. It gave me an idea. It might be from the fact that I wasn't done missing him yet, or maybe because I wanted to have a little fun with him. I didn't know, but I didn't really care. So I took a piece of orange and squeezed it on Percy's neck. He looked confused at me, but didn't do anything about it.

"Clarisse, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." I said with a smirk.

His skin wasn't wet from the juice, nor his clothes, but the citrus juice was still roaming his skin. When the piece of orange had no juice in it left, I ate it. That was when I went in on Percy and licked the citrus juice all up. Percy closed his eyes and moaned into this.

"Clarisse?" Percy moaned confused.

"Sh." I started by placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk. Just relax." I said and continued my advances on his neck.

I pushed him against the headboard of the bed and continued my advances. Percy just wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me in closer. If only we had our baby born already, I'd probably take him right now. Can women have sex when they're pregnant, or not? I don't really know. I guess I'll just have to stick with what I know I can do for now.

 **Sorry for the wait. I'm still feeling rough. I guess I'm sicker than what I expected. Hope you liked the chapter though. And I also hope I get better real soon, otherwise I'm gonna be in hell for a while.**


	24. Capture The Flag

**Alright, time for a game of capture the flag. Thank you all for not minding too much about me altering what went on in the novel. I just hope it can stay that way.**

 **Capture The Flag**

Percy's POV

Well, today is the big event. It's Hunters of Artemis vs Camp Half Blood. I wish I could say that I was prepared for this. But I've never really faced a hunter, and the fact that from what I've heard, they win every single time doesn't exactly help either. Though I guess I can see a little why as to why they always win. There are a lot of trees and woods around camp, and the hunters live for that. The hunters live for the wild. The wild is their home, so they have a home to live through here. And that gives them a complete advantage over us. Honestly, I don't think even my training with Ares will be able to help me on this one. True, it helped with those Stymphalian Birds and the hunters had trouble with them, but for this, I'm not fighting to kill anything. Which means I need to make sure I don't go too far.

"Ready Percy?" Grover asked coming up to me and Clarisse.

"I guess." I answered.

"Alright man, show everyone here what you're made of." Grover said patting my shoulder.

As he walked away, I sighed and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous that even with your father's training, I won't be able to make a difference for our team." I answered.

"At least you'll be the best on the team. I only wish I could help you." Clarisse said.

Yes, Clarisse still can't participate in any camp activities due to her pregnancy. From what I've overheard from Grover, the hunters have been getting all curious about this and are already getting judgmental about it. Well, at least Clarisse will have some company. Bianca and Nico aren't participating either. But for the two of them, it's because Chiron thinks they're a little too young. It worked perfectly well for the two of them.

"Me too." I responded.

"You know; I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of my life raising our child with you. I'm really excited to raise this baby. So whatever you do, don't get killed out there." Clarisse said straightening my outfit out.

"I am too." I said bringing Clarisse in for a hug.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a few hunters looking at us, or at least me, in disgust. You can easily tell that they're judging the worst for me. But I just ignored it. I already had a lot on my mind right now. I didn't need anything else to worry about. Clarisse and I then moved enough for us to share a quick kiss. Well, it was supposed to be quick, but Clarisse wrapped her arms around my neck, which made it longer.

"Percy, let's go. We're waiting for you." Thalia said coming up.

Clarisse and I broke the kiss and shared an irritated sigh that Thalia just ruined the moment we were trying to share with each other.

"Wish me luck?" I asked Clarisse.

"You'll need it." Clarisse answered.

"Ain't that the truth." I stated and quickly kissed her one last time and followed Thalia to our flag.

I felt pretty bad for leaving Clarisse alone. Just like every other time, I didn't really like leaving her alone. I didn't really like it because a lot of people were still pretty iffy about her being pregnant. But on the bright side this time, at least she'll have some company. The Di Angelos have been head over heels the very second I told them about Clarisse carrying my child. Like Clarisse, they're not playing, so I'm sure they'll make her feel easy and comfortable.

"Alright everyone." Thalia started as she and I met up with everyone else.

"You all know the drill, defend our flag, try to capture the hunters' flag, and don't let the hunters anywhere near our flag." Thalia said.

"Right." Everyone responded.

"Percy, do you have anything to contribute?" Thalia asked, turning all attention to me.

"Don't get killed." I simply said.

"Alright then. Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Demeter cabin are with me on the offense. Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabin are with Percy on the defense. All other cabins, take whatever position you feel best at and don't screw up. Let's go." Thalia said.

And with that, we took our places and got ready. Personally, I felt like I should be leading the offense. Thalia may be a daughter of Zeus, but I personally thank that after my experience with the Stymphalian Birds, it's pretty clear that I'm just as good of a warrior as Thalia. But despite that, I really have no intention to get in another fight with her. I wasn't really in any mood to have another cousin to cousin quarrel. I just wanted to get this over with so I can get back to Clarisse.

And with the sound of the horn, the game started. Thalia took her team out on the front lines and my team stayed and stood guard of the flag. I have to say, while it may not make sense to some of you, Thalia's strategy is actually pretty legit. It's kinda like the final level of Warcraft 3 The Frozen Throne, it's a really hard level because you've got three armies to fight all on your own. One lead by Lady Vashj, one lead by Prince Kael, and the strongest one lead by Illidan. All three armies fighting for one purpose, kill you, activate all four obelisks before you do, get to the Lich King/Ner'zhul before you do, and destroy him. It's a pretty hard level. The best way to win that level is having a defensive team and an offensive team. Or if you want to be a dick about being pretty desperate to win the level, you can just cheat. You can use the WhosYourDaddy cheat, which makes all your forces invincible and grants them the ability to automatically kill all enemy units in one attack. I did it once, and that was it. I was playing that level for like three or four hours and it was just taking too damn long for me. So I just cheated to just get the game over with.

Anyways, yeah, this is a pretty good idea. I just hope the forces Thalia chose for the defense and those for the offense were the right choices.

"Hey Percy?" Silena asked coming up next to me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Is it okay that I ask you something?" Silena asked.

"That depends, does it have anything to do with having sex for money?" I asked.

"No." Silena answered looking confused.

"Just checking, because a lot of your brothers have been asking that to a lot of girls lately. Alright then, what's your question?" I responded.

"How do you feel about Clarisse?" Silena asked.

"Um, what do you mean exactly?" I asked.

"I mean, what are your feelings for her?" Silena asked.

"Well, she and I are now dating. She's pregnant with my child. We've gotten past all of our grudges and are finally on great terms. She's an amazing woman, without a doubt the strongest here in camp. She's basically one of the most interesting women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Percy, do you love her?" Silena asked.

"What?" I asked godsmacked by that question.

"I want to know if you love her?" Silena stated.

"Um, well, we really haven't been a couple for that long. With how far we've gotten, I know for a fact that I really like her a lot, but I'm not entirely sure if I can really say that I love her." I answered.

"Well, as your friend and as Clarisse's friend and a daughter of Aphrodite, make sure you tell her that you do the very second you know you do." Silena said.

"I will." I responded.

At that, a war cry was heard in the distance. Thalia and her team have engaged battle with the hunters. With how many trees there were, I couldn't really say I saw what was going on for sure, but it seems like Thalia's team was having a little trouble with the hunters. I couldn't tell if the hunters were using the same strategy as us, but I wouldn't really be surprised if they were. But then again, with how good the forest is to them, I guess they don't really need much of a strategy. They just need to improvise and do whatever feels natural to them. I just Hope Thalia can hold them back.

Looking around, I saw that they actually had no one guarding their flag. If no one is personally guarding it, then that means they're protecting it in the distance. They're relying on their archery skills to defend their flag. I saw this as an opening. It was a pretty long shot, but I've been trained by Ares himself. I'm the only one with the best chance of being able to get the flag without being too badly damaged. My fight with those Stymphalian Birds has proven that to myself. It's also proved that to Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, the hunters and even two Olympians, Apollo and Artemis. If I actually had a chance against those Stymphalian Birds, then I have a chance here as well. I had a strong feeling that it wouldn't work really, that leaving for the flag wasn't going to work, and that leaving my team wasn't a good idea, but the least I can do is try.

"Silena, Charles." I called.

"Yeah?" Silena and Charles responded.

"Keep the flag safe. I'm going in." I said.

"But Percy, Thalia said to stay here and guard the flag." Silena said.

"Thalia has no control over me. Plus, just standing here isn't really my style. And besides, with how many hunters she already has on her, I have a better advantage." I said.

And before either one of them could respond to that, I already made a run for it. As I was already halfway there, there weren't anybody trying to stop me yet. So that told me that they had their defenders guarding the flag directly. That means the very second I'm close to the flag, that's when they'll fire at me. Ares did teach me the first most important rule about fighting which is very important in fighting a battle, always mind your surroundings.

"Percy, what are you doing!?" Thalia screeched.

I just ignored her and continued doing what I do best, follow my instincts.

As I got within at least five feet near the flag, that's when I heard the launching of arrows. Through my instincts, I heard them coming from the trees. Using my sword, I just easily deflected them. The more arrows I deflected with Riptide, the more arrows were shot at me. I also kinda felt a little like Neo in The Matrix. I was deflecting more dodging, but I felt a little of The Matrix in me right now to. The only thing I have to say is that thank Ares for training me these past few months, otherwise I'd be dead meat.

This went on for like five minutes, and every arrow thrown at me, I easily deflected. I kinda felt like a Jedi Knight here. Every blast that was thrown at me, I just easily protect myself from with a blade and I'm safe. I can only imagine how irritated the hunters are getting at the fact that none of their arrows are able to hit me. Though the more this continued, the more I began to think that they were expecting this of me, like this wasn't much of a problem for them really, even though they'd prefer an arrow hit me by now. Thinking this, I took a leap of faith. Using my strength, I launched myself up and got their flag without being hit.

The horn signaling the end of the game was blown. I actually did it. I got their flag. Though I don't really know if we won though, because when I looked back, I saw that someone had gotten our flag as well. The defensive team was on the ground in ropes and arrows. Luckily though, no one was dead, so that was good. As this confusion came to my mind, Chiron came up.

"Well, it would seem we have ourselves a stalemate. Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the Hunt has captured the camp's flag. But at the same time, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon has captured the hunters' flag. Since both flags seem to have been captured at the same time, we'll have to call this game a draw, and bring the winning streak of the hunters to an end. Dismissed." Chiron announced.

So it was a tie. I can live with that. At least I got their flag at some point. Plus, a draw is better than losing. Though judging how she was storming her way towards me, I don't think Thalia was in the same place as me.

"What were you doing Percy!? I told you to defend the flag no matter what!" Thalia yelled.

"Technically, no, you never said that to me at all. And what I did was what I do best, follow my instincts." I answered.

So much for trying not to get in another cousin to cousin quarrel.

"I had it all under control! I had everything going perfectly fine!" Thalia yelled.

"You had too many hunters on you. You had no way of getting to the flag without getting hit." I countered.

"Oh, so now this is my fault!?" Thalia exclaimed.

"I didn't say that." I said.

At that, Thalia just yelled and pushed me down the cliff I was in front of. Needless to say, with it being filled with rocks and stones, it was quite an unpleasant fall. Along the fall, I landed in the river, which was the good part. The bad part though was that my head ended up landing hard on a rock. And my head was just pounding.

"PERCY!" I heard Clarisse call.

Clarisse's POV

When Percy said that the new kids would be thrilled to meet me and hear more about our baby, he wasn't kidding. These kids were great. They both couldn't stop trying to find some kicks out of my belly. Their touches didn't feel anywhere as good as Percy's but they were nice.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bianca asked.

"We don't know really." I answered.

"Which one do you hope for?" Nico asked.

"Like Percy I don't really care. Just as long as it's a healthy baby, I'm fine with either one." I answered.

Just then, the horn sounded, signaling that the game was over. The three of us went to see the results. And as I expected, the hunters once again captured our flag. But I was shocked to see that Percy had also had their flag. I couldn't believe it. Someone had finally and actually captured the hunters' flag. But who won? Who got the flag first? As I was wondering this, Chiron stepped in.

"Well, it would seem we have ourselves a stalemate. Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the Hunt has captured the camp's flag. But at the same time, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon has captured the hunters' flag. Since both flags seem to have been captured at the same time, we'll have to call this game a draw, and bring the winning streak of the hunters to an end. Dismissed." Chiron announced.

Percy actually did it. He didn't win exactly, but he brought the Hunt's winning streak to an end. I was so proud of him. I had many thoughts rolling in my mind as to how to properly congratulate him, note the wiggling of my eyebrows.

"What were you doing Percy!? I told you to defend the flag no matter what!" Thalia yelled, who seemed to be angry that it was a tie instead of camp winning for once.

"Technically, no, you never said that to me at all. And what I did was what I do best, follow my instincts." Percy answered.

"I had it all under control! I had everything going perfectly fine!" Thalia yelled.

"You had too many hunters on you. You had no way of getting to the flag without getting hit." Percy countered.

"Oh, so now this is my fault!?" Thalia exclaimed.

"I didn't say that." Percy said.

Then Thalia pushed him down a cliff and made him fall into the river. But when he got in the river, I saw and heard his head land on a rock.

"PERCY!" I exclaimed running over to him.

A few other campers were running over to him. When I got to him, he had a nasty bump on his head and he had blood pouring out of it as well.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Ow, not so loud, please." Percy groaned in pain, clutching his head.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled coming.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Thalia said trying to come over to him.

"Get away from him!" I said coming between her and Percy.

"Clarisse, I didn't mean to hurt him." Thalia said.

"You knew he was right in front of a cliff and you pushed him down!" I argued.

"I didn't mean to do that. I was just frustrated." Thalia argued.

"Frustrated that he was able to accomplish what you couldn't? Frustrated that he's clearly a better demigod than you? Is that it!?" I exclaimed.

Percy in the meantime was trying to heal himself with the river. Judging by the slight groans he was making, I could tell that even though he was able to get rid of his bump, his head was still aching. I was so angry at Thalia right now. She had some nerve to be angry at Percy for making a move. But then she pushes him down a cliff for it? That's absolute bullshit. I don't care if Thalia meant that or not. She still hurt Percy for no reason and I was beyond pissed about it. Thalia looked lost and shocked at what I said. Well, whether she likes it or not, it's true. Percy really is the best camp has. I was once proud to call myself that, but now I'm glad to call Percy that. Because Percy's not just physically strong, but also mentally and spiritually. Anyone who dares to think that they're better than Percy has no idea what Percy is capable of. Even I don't know exactly, but I do know that he's the best. And he's also the best boyfriend a woman like me could ever ask for. So Thalia doing what she did to him just a minute ago was enough to make me want to strangle a minotaur. Thalia looked like she was about to comment on what I said. But before she could, a green mist came out of nowhere and brought everyone's attention to it. It all came together into a spot of the battlefield and oracle came forth. The Spirit of Delphi came out to us.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _And shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _The titan's curse one must withstand,_

 _And shall feel despair by parent's hand._

And with that, the oracle fell down to the ground as if it just died. After that, I turned my attention back to Percy, who had finished healing himself and gotten back on his feet. But he was still clutching his head and hissing in pain a little.

"Percy are you okay?" I asked worried about him and moved his hand to see where he landed.

"Well, I'm not bleeding and I don't have a nasty bump on my head anymore. But I still feel like someone tried to hammer a nail in my head. I may have landed on my head a little harder than what I thought." Percy said.

"Oh Percy." I said bringing him for a tight embrace.

He buried his head in my hair, or at least where he landed on his head. I guess he's a little to hurt to fully heal himself right now. But I was here, and I was going to keep him from getting hurt again.

 **Hope the chapter was at least okay. I purposely altered the prophecy. I kinda have a few changes from the novel planned. Sorry for not updating sooner. Spring break has been fun. Too bad it's almost over. But despite that, I miss my pets and my home. So I can't wait to get back as well. Hopefully I can get another chapter posted very soon. Maybe along the car ride home, if my computer lasts long enough and I'm able to type fast enough.**


	25. A Quest Is Called

**I haven't updated as much as I was hoping to during my spring break. Just goes to show you, South Carolina is full of fun and surprises. As I said last time, it's a shame that it's over now, but I've got some pets that miss me and who I miss back. Unfortunately, the beach house didn't allow any pets. So it'll be nice to see them again after being away from them for a week. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 **A Quest Is Called**

Percy's POV

I will say this to say the least; this is probably the strangest day ever. Let me recap for a minute. Today was the annual game of capture the flag with the camp vs the Hunt. Usually, it's the Hunt that ends up winning. But thanks to me and my training from the god of war Ares himself, I was able to mark this game as a tie. I brought the Hunt's winning streak to an end. I made an accomplishment today. The Hunt was glaring daggers at me. I guess I just marked myself as number 1 on their hit list. Everyone else in camp was congratulating me for it. Well, except for Thalia, my cousin. She's once again pissed at me for following my instincts and for not listening to her. And she even pushed me down a cliff and I not only took an unpleasant fall, but I got an aching head now. I have a massive headache now. And then, the oracle came and foretold a new prophecy. As soon as that prophecy was given to us, Chiron called both the camp and the Hunt for a meeting. Chiron also had Annabeth and Grover take care of putting the oracle back in the attic.

Everyone else was heading to the meeting room to call for a quest for this prophecy. Clarisse kept me close to her, not that I would have it any other way really. I loved having her by my side. Being with her really keeps me at peace.

"Percy!" Thalia called.

And then there are some people that I don't really feel safe or comfortable around. Thalia came in front of us as Clarisse and I tried to ignore her and move on.

"Percy." Thalia said concerned.

"Stay away from him." Clarisse said moving in front of me.

I said nothing really. I just let Clarisse hide me away from Thalia. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad Clarisse is protecting me right now. I'm pretty frightened of Thalia right now. I know what some of you might be thinking. I've faced worse than Thalia, so how can I be frightened of her, especially when the only fear I truly have is my grandfather Kronos? Well, normally I'd think nothing of Thalia. But after she pushed me down that cliff and I landed pretty hard on my head, which in my opinion I probably should've died from, it reminded me a little of my nightmares. The ones where Kronos visits me and he inflicts pain on me for resisting him. I don't fear Thalia, but I am slightly frightened that she'll try to kill me like Kronos will if I continue to refuse to join him.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Thalia pleaded.

"Thalia, stay away from Percy." Clarisse demanded.

"Clarisse, I'm serious." Thalia said.

"So am I. You so much as make me have to raise our baby on my own, and not even Zeus will keep you safe from me." Clarisse threatened.

After that, we just went inside the meeting room to get a group ready for the quest. I was grateful to Clarisse for this. I really owed her. Until I can get over falling on my head like that, I don't want Thalia anywhere near me right now.

Entering the room, Clarisse and I took the one seat in the Poseidon section of the room. Yes, the meeting room has sections for the cabins as well. In each section, there was a seat per offspring of that god. There was only one in the Poseidon section since I was the only child of Poseidon here, but Clarisse still preferred being near me instead of her brothers and sisters, so she sat on my lap. Everyone had gotten use to Clarisse being with me instead of the other children of Ares, so we didn't get any strange looks anymore. Well, camp wise. Hunt wise, we'll this was a first for them, so not only was I getting death glares, but Clarisse is getting strange looks for being in the Poseidon section instead of the Ares section.

As for Bianca and Nico, well, they're still unclaimed by their immortal parent, so they're with Chiron in the camp leader section. It was probably best for the two of them that way.

"The hunters keep looking at us." Clarisse whispered.

"Just ignore them. What they think and feel isn't important." I said tightening my hold of her and bringing her closer to me.

"You did great Percy, bringing the winning streak of the Hunt to an end. That was amazing." Clarisse said.

"I only wish that it was us winning instead of a tie, but it's better than losing, so it's all good." I said.

Clarisse just smirked with this foreign hint of something in her eyes that I've never really seen before and she just leaned in so her lips were right next to my ear.

"You just wait until we get to the cabin. You'll be feeling really good from what I'm going to do to you." Clarisse whispered and then attacked my neck and ear with her lips and tongue.

"Clarisse." I quietly moaned.

"Alright, everyone quiet down!" Chiron silenced everyone and stopping Clarisse from continuing her conquest over me.

"Alright then, a new prophecy has been given to us from the great oracle. And so, a quest is calling. So we must prepare a young group to take on this new challenge. Annabeth, please recite the prophecy for us." Chiron commanded.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, and shall be lost in the land without rain. Campers and Hunters combined prevail, the bane of Olympus shows the trail. The titan's curse one must withstand, and shall feel despair by parent's hand." Annabeth recited.

Five demigods. That's pretty daring to say the least. Usually only three demigods at a time go on a quest since more than three usually ends up attracting the attention of a lot of monsters. Either the oracle wants to see someone get killed, or she's just losing her touch. A goddess in chains. I have a clue as to who the oracle is referring to there, but I have to leave that belief behind until I know for sure. Campers and hunters. Campers and hunters don't really get along well, so that's gonna be hard to believe. The bane of Olympus. I had an idea about that too. I just hope that I'm dead wrong, because if I'm not, then not only do we have the titan king to deal with, but we'll also have the storm giant to deal with to. The titan's curse. I have no idea what that could be about, but I didn't like the sound of it one bit. Despair by parent's hand. That could be any of the parents of any of the five technically.

"From the prophecy, it is clear we need five young warriors to go on this quest. Warriors from both the camp and the Hunt. We must decide who will go on this quest. Any volunteers?" Chiron said.

"I'll go in the name of the Hunt." The lieutenant of the Hunt Zoe Nightshade, I think that's her name if I remember correctly, said.

"I'll go too. I'm not fond of the Hunt and I don't really like the thought of fighting side by side with them, but I haven't been on a quest in years and I need to get back into the action." Thalia said.

"Alright, we have two companions ready. Do we have three more volunteers?" Chiron asked.

'Not me, that's for sure.' I thought to myself.

Clarisse tightened her hold of me to, as if she knew that someone would recommend me to go as well like last time and just like last time, we both don't want me to leave.

"I'll go. Zoe could use the company." Another hunter said.

"Thanks Phoebe." Zoe said.

"I'll go. I'd like to spend more time with Thalia." Annabeth said.

"You may need a satyr for your quest. So I'll go to. I'm pretty sure the hunters could use some company." Grover said, which earned him a sigh of irritation from Zoe and Phoebe.

'Thanks God.' I thought to myself.

"Alright, it's settled. Zoe, Phoebe, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover will go west, to wherever the fates may lead them." Chiron announced.

"Wait, Chiron, what about Percy?" A son of Ares asked.

'FUCK!' I thought to myself.

"What about Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Well, for the last four months, he's been trained by Ares himself. He's been trained by the god of war, which means he's the strongest warrior camp has. So I think that he should be one of the five to go on this quest." The son of Ares said.

"Hm, I see what you mean. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps Percy should go." Chiron said thoughtfully.

"NO!" Clarisse, Zoe, and I all exclaimed at the same time.

"I will not have a male be a part of this quest!" Zoe exclaimed.

"You have Grover on this quest and he's a male." Silena said.

"He's different. He's a satyr." Zoe argued.

"A satyr that loves to flirt with you and that clearly won't leave you alone. Plus, he's not really much of a fighter. He's really easy to run over." A son of Ares said.

"Hey!" Grover complained.

"This is fucked up." I whispered to Clarisse and she nodded in agreement.

"Zoe, I understand your resentment towards men, but Percy Jackson might be the best ally you can possibly get. He after all, has been truly trained by Lord Ares himself. A demigod trained by an Olympian god is not an ally you should take lightly." Chiron said.

"Maybe." Zoe grumbled.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Percy?" Chiron asked confused.

"I don't want to be a part of this quest. I don't want anything to do with this one. So no one fucking dare throw my ass in this." I said.

"But Percy, this quest has a better chance of succeeding with you in it." Charles said.

"I'm not going on this quest. In case you people have somehow forgotten, I have a pregnant girlfriend to be with here." I said holding Clarisse tighter.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, but there are other people and things to worry about than just your girlfriend and unborn baby." Chiron said.

"Percy is not going anywhere. I'm not letting him go again. He already was forced to leave for a quest two days ago. Isn't that enough?" Clarisse asked bringing herself closer to me.

"A lot may depend on the fate in this quest. We must make sure we are more than prepared for anything in it. We need the best five warriors amongst both campers and hunters." Chiron said.

"Chiron, just replace Grover with Percy already." A random demigod said.

"Percy's not going anywhere." Clarisse said.

"And besides, you already have your five volunteers people. That's all you really need. And I have something far more important to work for." I said placing my hand on Clarisse's pregnant belly.

"Using your girlfriend's pregnancy as an excuse to not go anywhere?" Zoe mocked.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say to him?" Clarisse demanded.

"You'd defend this boy, who will one day just abandon you like so many others would?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"For your information, I gave Percy a choice. I told him he didn't have to raise this baby with me. I told him I wasn't going to force him to do anything he didn't want to. But you know what, he said he wanted to. He said he wanted to be the father of his child that he always wanted but never had. And if he did have any intention to leave, he could've done that already. But here he is, still with me and still dying to have our baby just like me. You don't know a goddamn thing about Percy. So don't you dare speak so negatively about him." Clarisse said.

"I think enough has been said." Chiron tried to kill this tension.

"You say he's faithful to you now, but he will abandon you one day. You'll see." Zoe said.

"You don't know anything about Percy. And you don't know anything about being in love. All you are Zoe is a heartless bitch who is just meant to roam the earth with no purpose in this world. You're nothing but a worthless excuse of life unwanted by anyone on this planet." Clarisse said.

"That is enough!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Clarisse, I know you're getting irritated, but remember the baby's emotional heath." I said trying to calm her down.

Zoe seemed to be shocked by what Clarisse said. I guess no one has ever said anything like that to her before. I'll admit, she probably deserved to be called such a thing, but I also think that Clarisse may have went over the line when she said Zoe doesn't mean anything anymore. I kinda hoped that this was just the stress of pregnancy talk, but I doubted that. Zoe didn't look like she was gonna cry or anything, which would be expected really, but she still looked at Clarisse in disbelief, as did all of the other hunters. Well, if they don't get people talking back to them often, Clarisse will start a new pace of it very quickly. Though what really surprised me was the fact that Clarisse said being in love. Did that mean that she actually loves me? Is she truly in love with me? Is what Silena said earlier a sign telling me how Clarisse feels about me? I don't really know, but I did know one thing, if what Clarisse and I share together is actually love, then I wouldn't want it with anyone else.

"Alright, meeting dismissed. Everyone return to your cabins and get some sleep. Warriors of the prophecy, you will leave for your quest at dawn." Chiron dismissed.

With that, everyone left and we made our way to our cabins. When Clarisse and I entered our cabin, we just sat down on the bed in silence for a few minutes until we decided to talk.

"You really struck at her pretty hard babe." I said.

"She was insulting us by her belief of our relationship coming to an end. I couldn't stand hearing her say such things." Clarisse said.

"You know I'll never leave you right?" I asked moving closer to her.

"I know that. I know you're nothing like how Zoe thinks of you." Clarisse said moving closer to me.

We wrapped our arms around each other and just held each other for a minute before slightly moving back.

"It's been one hell of a day today." I said.

"You ended the Hunt's winning streak." Clarisse said smirking.

"I guess your father's training has affected me a little more than what I was expecting." I said.

"Wait until I have my effects on you baby." Clarisse said and then crashed her lips on mine.

This kiss was nothing like any other we've shared before. This one was heated, intense, and breath taking. It was lips, teeth, and tongue. I brought her closer to me so I could deepen the kiss, if that was even possible. Clarisse in the meantime pushed me down on the bed so I was laying on my back and had her on top of me. Through this kiss, nothing else mattered at all. There was nothing to think about other than each other. Nothing else existed in this moment and it was amazing. Unfortunately, the cruel need for air got to us eventually and we had to stop. We were both breathing really hard and our faces were both starting to get a little red.

"Wow." I said, not really sure what else to say at the moment.

"Tell me Mr. Jackson, since you've been reading pregnancy books, can women have sex when they're pregnant?" Clarisse asked undoing my pants.

I was so taken back by her question. I wasn't expecting any of this from her. This was so new for her. I didn't really know what to think of this, but I did know one thing, it was really turning me on.

"Actually, yes, they can, as long as it's not rough and it's gentle sex, or foreplay, whichever you prefer. As a matter of fact, it increases the sex drive of your hormones, surprisingly." I answered.

"You didn't think women could have sex when they're pregnant?" Clarisse asked pulling down my pants.

"No, I didn't think they could really. At first, I thought having sex when you're pregnant could hurt the baby." I answered.

"Hurt the baby as in?" Clarisse asked as she began to undo her pants.

"I'm not entirely sure really. I just thought sex during pregnancy wasn't allowed for women. If anything, I guess I thought women having sex while they're pregnant would make the baby think that's it's getting a lollypop or something." I said.

"You are such a bad boy." Clarisse scoffed jokingly with that smirk still on her face.

"You think I'm bad huh? What about you? Look how bad you are right now." I played along.

"Baby, you have no idea." Clarisse said and with that, our pants and underwear were undone and down to our ankles.

"You seem excited Clarisse." I noted.

"Just you wait." Clarisse smirk and then had me enter her.

The last time this happened, Clarisse was drunk, she still hated me, and it was for the most part her raping me. Now it was her being sober, us dating, and us making love. And my body wasn't under the control of my hormones this time either. It was in my own control, like how it's supposed to be. My hands were at her hips and hers were on my shoulders. And she was gently bouncing on me. I met her at her thrusts as well, and of course gently. The whole time, we never broke eye contact. Our eyes were glued to each other with me panting at a normal voice volume. Her mouth was in the shape of an uppercase "O" and letting out moans and groans of pleasure. I wished we could go faster. But with her being 5 to 6 months pregnant, I can't risk it. Rough sex could harm the baby, especially with how close he or she is to being born.

"Oh Percy." Clarisse moaned.

"Clarisse." I moaned.

It was like this for quite a while. It went on until ecstasy overwhelmed us and we were both spent. And then like the last time she fell on me and I combed my fingers through her and our breaths were ragged. Only this time I had nothing to be ashamed of or any reason to feel violated. All I felt was pure bliss and Clarisse felt it to. And eventually we both passed out. All I need is three words. Best night ever.

 **Sorry for not posting in a while. I've been working on this project that I have to pass for my classes, otherwise I don't pass my course. I will put the quest in here, but not the whole quest. I don't have the time to do that unfortunately. I'm gonna put in some parts and leave some out. I'm also gonna try to throw in some hardcore drama later on. I hope you all liked the update. I'll try to have another update real soon.**


	26. Sometimes Brothers Suck

**Alright, the quest has been called last chapter. Now it's time for the quest to begin. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. A lot has been happening lately and it's been overwhelming. I'm still struggling with it all. I'm still gonna write, I'm just in yet another hole right now. I'll get over it though, I always do eventually. Anyways, here's the next chapter with many events from the novel altered. Hope you all like it.**

 **Sometimes Brothers Suck**

Clarisse's POV

Here we are, the next morning. The next morning with Percy and me just sitting together in front of the small fire Percy set up in his cabin, drinking some hot chocolate Percy made, and enjoying the peace we finally have for ourselves. The best part about this was that Percy wasn't forced to go on yet another quest. Percy gets to be away from it. As for those who are going on the quest, well, from what Percy said, only four out of five went on this quest. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Zoe all went. As for the fifth member Phoebe, well, from what we were told during breakfast, Phoebe wasn't feeling well for some reason. She seemed fine yesterday and now all of a sudden, today she's feeling really sick. It was very suspicious to say the least. I personally would think that this might actually be the work of the Stoll brothers pulling some prank on her. Percy doesn't think that though. He doesn't think that the Stoll brothers would go as far as try to prank a hunter of Artemis. He doesn't know them better than I do, but I have to admit he does have a good point. They would really have to have a death wish to prank a hunter. Oh well, it's not our quest, so we don't have much to care about really.

"You okay Clarisse? You seem kinda exhausted." Percy noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I answered.

"Did us making love not affect you as much as it did me?" Percy joked.

"Oh no, it affected me alright. I just had a hard time sleep because a certain child was being a naughty little thing, moving all around me." I joked rubbing my belly.

"That little boy or girl must not want you to sleep for whatever reason." Percy noted while bringing me closer to him.

"Indeed." I agreed.

This baby truly has been a naughty little thing lately. Constantly moving and kicking around inside of me. I can imagine him or her being a very strong swimmer just like his or her daddy.

"It'll be a strong swimmer." I said.

"And it'll be a great and remarkable fighter, just like it's mommy." Percy.

"You know, I still can't believe that this is happening." I admitted.

"That makes two of us. We both were clearly not really prepared for anything like this for our lives, especially this soon. But it just goes to show you how interesting Fate can make our lives." Percy said kissing my head.

It truly is hard to believe that our lives could take such a huge U-turn. Looking back, it's so hard to believe who I am today. Back then, I wanted to be the best in all of camp and I lived to make Percy's life a living hell. But now, now here I am, dating him, carrying his baby, and preparing to have an unexpected family with him. This baby has really changed our lives. And in just two or three months from now, we're going to officially be parents. As I looked back at it all, everything that happened ever since I first met Percy, I looked up at him. And it just amazed me how I felt about him. Before I couldn't stand him. Now, now I just can't get enough of him. His messy jet black hair, his beautiful sea green eyes, his leaned figure, his luscious tanned skin, and his heart made out of pure love. Why I decided to make him feel terrible about himself is beyond me. His very presence is more than enough to make me feel something that I've never felt before in my entire life. I don't really know what it is, or maybe I do. I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that Percy has affected me so much and I don't want him to take any of it back.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded turning his head to mine.

Before I had the chance to say anything, there was a big boom that sounded in the distance. Percy and I both turned to the door shocked and startled by the sudden boom. Percy got up and opened the door to see what was going on. I got up to follow him. When we looked out, we saw everyone else, campers and hunters alike, moving out to where that boom came from which seemed to have come from the direction of the beach.

"Stay here." Percy said.

"What? Wait Percy, you can't go." I said.

"They need my help Clarisse. Without me, camp's in serious shit. And you need to stay here so nothing bad happens to you or the baby." Percy said.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"You know I don't want to be away from you. But the camp needs my help." Percy said.

How I wish that wasn't true right now. I didn't want Percy to go out there. I wanted him to be by my side still. But he was right. If he doesn't help defend the camp, then who or whatever is attacking us will launch a massacre on us. So knowing what had to be done, I brought Percy in for a heated kiss. I wanted him to have a sign of luck to go with him. I didn't think he was really gonna have much trouble, especially since he's been trained by my father for the past few months. But I still didn't like that he had to leave me.

"Please come back to me." I whispered.

"I will. I promise." Percy said and then left to fight whatever it is he has to fight.

'Be safe Percy. We need you. I need you.' I thought to myself.

Percy's POV

I hated leaving Clarisse, but I have to help defend the camp. As long as Clarisse remains in the cabin, she should be safe. At least, that's what I'm hoping. Anyways, I left to run with everyone else. We were all heading to the scene of the event. When we got there, we saw a big hole in the ground. It was a hole that was about the size of the cabins here in camp. There was also some smoke and fire on the edges of the hole. Judging by the looks of the hole, it looked like something came down from the sky and landed here, making this hole. Everyone came over to it, but tried to keep a safe distance from it. No one could see what it was that made the hole. There was nothing to see in the hole but utter blackness. I couldn't see anything in there, but I had a very strong and bad feeling about this. I had Riptide out and ready like how everyone else had their weapons out and ready. I looked around and found that whatever it is, it came straight out of the sky. I seriously doubted that this was something from one of the gods. I was so lost in my thoughts, that it wasn't until the very last second did I finally pick up a sudden new vibration in the air. I t was then that I finally heard a very slight and quiet growl come from the hole. That was when I knew that this was the beginning of a tough fight.

"GET BACK!" I shouted.

And at that, fire came out of the hole like it's a volcano erupting lava. And then, out came six chimeras and we were attacked by them. They all attacked us and a lot of us were caught off guard. The chimeras started attacking and they were on a killing rampage. They were roaming all throughout camp burning everything and everyone. Everyone tried charging at them. But it was pretty hard. Among them was also a man. I couldn't tell who it was, but he looked a little familiar to me somehow. I just wondered who he was and why he was here right now. He just stood where he was and watched while the chimeras attack us. One of the chimeras was attacked by the Hunt. The Hunt launched a lot of arrows at one of them. The chimera was injured, but it didn't go down. By the looks of it, the Hunt only succeeded in pissing that thing off. Another was being shot at by the Apollo cabin. The case of that one is pretty much just like the one being shot at by the Hunt. Chiron and Mr. D were going head to head with another one. Most of everyone else was either running for their lives, or fighting two of the other ones. One of them was apparently mine to kill and mine to kill alone. Once again, time for me to put my training to another test. The chimera began its charge at me. Me, I charged as well. And at the very last second, the second it pounced to sink its teeth and claws into my body, I ducked and dropped to slide underneath it and raised my sword so that so it would slice into the chimera. When I got back up, the chimera was cloven in two and then two piles of dust. I looked around and saw that the Chimera that was attacked by the Hunt had launched itself at the Hunt. And it was also getting help from one of the other chimeras. I went to go help them since they seemed to be having so much trouble.

"HELP ME!" Sophie shouted.

Sophie was just standing where she stood, scared to death and paralyzed with fear. The chimera had broken through the Hunt's defense line, which lead them to be scattered and divided. One of the chimera seemed to have found Sophie and looked like it was gonna go in for a kill.

"HELP!" Sophie cried.

The chimera launched itself at her.

"NO!" I screamed as I came in between then and took the attack for Sophie.

It's claws just seeped into my back and deep into my flesh. I guess it was kinda like how Padme was clawed by the Nexu in Star Wars Attack of the Clones.

"Percy!" Sophie screamed.

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. The pain I felt in my back was killing me. One of the bad things about some Chimeras is that they can be very poisonous. Their claws and teeth can sometimes carry some pretty dangerous venom in them. I just hope that the one that attacked me didn't. Though I didn't really think it'd mater too much with how painful the claw alone was. Sophie rushed up to me and hugged me and tried to help me up. She tried to get me out of here, but I was too big and heavy for her. I looked up and saw that the chimera was attacking again. Only this time, it tried to burn us. It was breathing fire to try and kill us. I was lucky that there was a lot of snow around. Using my powers, I used my powers to shield us from the fire with a wall of water. Fire is powerful, but Water is just as strong against it. The water shield was able to protect us perfectly. Then I used as much strength as I could muster and used that wall of water to trap the chimera in a sphere of water. The chimera tried to break free and escape, but to no avail. I had the thing trapped and I wasn't going to let it out. It squirmed and it squirmed, until it couldn't breathe anymore and vaporized into a pile of soaked dust. Finishing that chimera off, I felt a huge amount of my energy slip away from me. I felt like I just ran like a mile or something.

"Percy!" Sophie yelled worrying about me.

"It's alright. I've been through tougher scrapes than this." I said as best as I could, but pain in my back was leaving me to breath heavily and wheeze my words out.

"It's okay Percy. It's okay." Sophie muttered wrapping her arms around my neck and silently cried.

I turned to a sudden sound and that another chimera was brought down by the Hunt and the Apollo cabin. It seemed that the chimera that attacked Chiron and Mr. D was slain too, but Chiron looked pretty messed up from that fight. That meant that there was only two left. They were attacking as much as they could, which was for the most part demigods. I tried to heal myself, but my powers weren't working. I guess that chimera did have venom and it was affecting my body right now. Or maybe that attack and using the amount of strength I already used after it had really sapped much of my life away. Using whatever strength, I had left, I got to a kneeling position.

"They need help." Sophie said.

"Sophie, hand me a bow and arrows." I said.

My archery skills aren't as fierce as my sword skills, but right now swords won't be able to help me. SO archery was going to have to do. Sophie got me what I asked and I readied an arrow at one of the chimeras. It was about to kill someone. But before it could, I launched my arrow and hurled it deep into the lion's head. The snake and the goat turned their attention to me. They looked like they wanted me dead, but luckily it didn't matter. The lion is the main function of the Chimera, and since the lion was already dead, the rest of the monster was stuck. And with that, the other campers attacked was able to kill it. As for the last chimera, well, that one seemed to be the strongest out of them all, since not only it was still alive, but it had a branch through the neck of the lion's neck and it was still attacking. There were also some chains wrapped around the thing. Whatever traps the others threw at it clearly didn't work. I could tell it was hurting and maybe even killing quite a lot of demigods.

"Sophie, run." I said.

"What?" Sophie asked shocked.

"Trust me." I wheezed out.

She just nodded and ran off.

"Hey you! Over here! Come and get me!" I shouted at the chimera, which made it attention come towards me like how I wanted.

"Yeah you, over here! Why not? I'm wide open here!" I exclaimed.

And as I hoped, the chimera took the bait and came charging at me. I didn't exactly have much planned and I didn't really think that the plan I had at the back of my head right now was going to work. But I had no other option. As the chimera pounced, I jumped on its neck and slammed the branch in its neck into the ground. After that, the snake was able to get a bite at my shoulder. I exclaimed in pain, but then just shook it off my best and chopped the snake's head off. At that, the chimera was able to free itself and started running. I was still on the thing's back, so it ended up taking me with it. It wasn't going anywhere; it was just running. Coming in view though was a big boulder with a razor sharp point at the end of it. I saw this as an opportunity. I jumped on the goat's head and stabbed it. The lion head tried to burn me, which it nearly did. I then took the chain and then lassoed the chimera's front legs and then jumped in front of it and let it run above as I landed on my chest. Then I used Riptide to thrust the chain deep into the ground which caused the chimera to trip and go flying over to the boulder. And just as I'd hoped, the boulder point went right through the chimera and killed it. I was happy that was taken care of. I got up and back on my feet and was about to head back to the others. But before I could, something hard hit me on the back of my head I fell to the ground. But before I completely lost conscious, I hear someone's voice. It was the man that came here with the chimera. He was still alive. And he looked like he wasn't harmed by anyone at all. He had some blood on him but I knew it was most likely the blood of those he injured and/or killed since he had no wounds on him.

"Well fought Percy Jackson. It's no wonder why Lord Kronos is interested in you so much. You have fought valiantly, but in vain. Killed my chimera in the end just end up being captured by your own brother. By the great Antaeus." Antaeus said.

And with that, to my misfortune, I drifted away into the black void.

'Be safe Clarisse.' I thought to myself as the blackness had finally completely consumed me.

 **Hope you all liked. I'm still practicing some things that I write about, which includes fight scenes. I hope they were alright. I'll get the next chapter posted real soon. Oh by the way, have any of you read a fanfiction called "The Perseus Attraction"? I've been trying to read that through some of my spare time. I have to say, it's gotta be one the strangest and most random fanfiction I've ever read in my life. And I thought my brother had some weird ideas when it comes to Percy Jackson.**


	27. Carrying A Scar

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. A lot has been going lately and I just haven't been able to find much time to write really. Long story short, I wanted to get through the rest of the semester, I've been looking for a job, and I recently found out that my mom has breast cancer. I'm still gonna have a little trouble finding time to write, but I'll write as much as I can.**

 **Carrying A Scar**

Clarisse's POV

There was so much noise going on out there. I could hear the roars of monsters and the screams of demigods all over out there. It made me fear for Percy. I know he's the best of camp and that he's not one to be messed with, but I didn't know what was attacking camp. And there was so much screaming and yelling out there that I was really starting to freak out. What I really wanted was to go find Percy and fight at his side. Be with him like how I really should. I hated not being able to fight. But I'm carrying precious cargo here now. And as much as I hate to say it, if Percy had to be mostly preoccupied with protecting me, I might end up just being a burden on him, especially if someone else needs his help. If anything was to happen to our baby, it would be because of us, or at least me, and that was something that we both didn't want to go through. It was no wonder why Percy once said that he secretly prefers the mortal world over the immortal world. In the mortal world, you do experience some issues, but nothing like this. I hated this, I hated this so much. I just wanted Percy to come back through the door, come over to me, and wrap me in his arms. I wanted to feel his arms around me, I wanted to feel the warmth of his skin on mine, I wanted him to kiss me and relieve me of my stress, and I wanted his hands and lips on my pregnant belly to let me know that we will be fine. This was exactly what Percy and I were afraid of, our baby being in danger. That was all I felt right now, the dangers near me, even as the sounds finally died down, did I feel it. But with how all the sounds of earlier now gone, I had to know what was going on. I need to get Percy. So I went out of the cabin and couldn't believe what I saw. The camp was in ruin now. There was fire, ashes, dust, and ruination everywhere. There were a lot of people hurt and other people tending to the wounded.

"Clarisse!" Silena called making her way towards me.

"Silena, what happened?" I asked as we met in a very tight hug.

"We were attacked by chimera. They somehow got through the barrier and attacked us." Silena breathed.

"How many got through?" I asked, fearing so much the news.

"Six." Silena answered.

Six!? Six chimeras!? How could this be happening? And how could they possibly have gotten through the barrier? The barrier is as strong as it ever has been thanks to Percy and me finding the Golden Fleece. The chimera couldn't have possibly found a way to breech through the barrier. I just can't understand how monster can find a way to break through the barrier, especially after everything Percy and I went through to get that fleece. Wait . . . Percy!

"Silena, where's Percy?" I asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw of him; he was wrestling with the chimera. At least he got rid of them all." Silena answered.

When we unwrapped from each other's arms, I went out to look for Percy. Silena followed to help me look for him. As I looked around, I couldn't help but think that this was like a do over of when Luke attacked camp with that Colchis Bull and had us call for the quest to the sea of monsters. It didn't look like anyone had died, but there were definitely people that were badly injured from this fight. And I think that the chimera caused a lot more damage than the Colchis Bull did. And that scared me a lot. And it made me worry for Percy. The Colchis Bull gave him quite a hard time and he almost died. Percy is very lucky of how well Riptide serves him.

"Percy!" I shouted looking for him.

"Percy!" Silena joined in.

"Percy!" I repeated, stopping in my tracks, hoping he would pop out at any minute now.

I looked in every direction in hopes that I would see him. With each passing second that went by and I couldn't find him, I started to rub and hug my belly as a means to calm me down. It helped a little bit, but no one, not even me, made it more pleasant and meaningful than Percy. Silena was at my side, fidgeting her fingers and hoping to find Percy to. But she wasn't having any luck finding him either.

"Maybe he's already with all of the others." Silena suggested.

"Let's check." I stated, agreeing that we weren't gonna find him just by standing around and hoping to get a glimpse of him somewhere.

So we made our way towards where everyone else was, which seemed to be where the chimera landed at in camp. Everyone seemed scared and shocked. No one could be blamed about that. I mean, who would be able to handle the fact that camp is once again in danger lightly? What made it all the worse was that it seemed that it was in even greater danger than ever before. It was insane. And this was just the first step of things getting out of control.

"Charlie!" Silena exclaimed and ran to him when she saw him.

Silena is the only one in the entire camp that actually calls him that. With Charles being the tough son on Hephaestus he is, no one else dared to call him that. Silena on the other hand wasn't afraid of risking it. She does it to try and show her affections towards him. With how he actually doesn't get on her case about it or demand that she stops, it's pretty obvious that it's because he feels for her the exact same way she feels about him.

"Hey Silena. Are you okay?" Charles asked as he inspected Silena, checking for any possible injuries.

"I'm fine. Thank you. How about you?" Silena responded.

"I've been better, but I'm fine." Charles answered.

"Charles." I said coming up.

"Clarisse, thank the gods you're fine." Charles said in relief.

"Charles, where's Percy?" I asked looking around for him but still couldn't find him anywhere.

Charles looked like he just saw a ghost when I asked him where Percy was. I didn't like that look at all.

"Charlie?" Silena asked getting scared while I was freaking out with my heart rate beating much faster, my eyes were slowly beginning to water, and me wrapping myself in my arms to try to settle me down, but failing miserably.

"Percy . . . he . . . took care of the chimera. But there was a man with the chimera who we assume was the one who led the chimera. We don't know who it was. And . . . well . . . he was able to catch Percy off guard." Charles tried to explain as plainly as he could.

"No, no, no! No Charles, don't say that." I begged with my nervousness starting to quickly get out of the control.

"He didn't kill him. He just knocked him out cold and took hm away. He has Percy." Charles breathed out.

No! This can't be happening! This can't be true! Percy's the best camp has! He's the love of my life, the father of my baby, and my reason to live. How can he be gone? How can anyone gain up on him like that? He's been trained by Ares himself. There's no way some random man can be able to catch him off guard. I felt like a trembling mess. My eyes were starting to sting from the tears that were beginning to fall. I hated looking and feeling like this in front of people. But there was nothing that I could say or do about it. The man that I love has just been captured and taken away from me. I felt sick.

"Clarisse?" Silena asked with tears of her own.

I couldn't hold it back. I turned around and I emptied my stomach again. And then I cried like it was the end of the world. I dropped to my knees and I had my hands over my nose and my mouth. Silena and Charles both came over to me and wrapped me in their arms. I appreciated their offer to comfort me, but the only person that could ever possibly calm my nerves like this was the man I love. I wanted Percy back. I could feel many eyes on me and many different looks ranging from pity to shock. But I didn't care. I felt like I just had my heart ripped out of my chest and stomped on and smashed into a million pieces. To make this worse, not only was this affecting me so badly, but because of how much it affected me, it was gonna also affect the baby. I'm not supposed to be feeling like this while still carrying my baby, so broken, devastated, and angry, but I can't help it, I've lost Percy. This pain was the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life. Percy was just stolen from me and I have no idea who took him or where he was taken to now. I had at least one guess on whom he was taken to, and that thought made me want to throw up again. This was all a scar placed on my heart.

"Heroes!" Chiron called, gathering everyone's attention.

"Due to recent events, for now at least, camp is no longer safe. We are heading straight for Olympus. Everyone is to pack whatever it is they need to take with them for their stay on Olympus and be ready to leave within half an hour. Let's move." Chiron commanded.

And with that, the hunters of Artemis went to the Artemis cabin as everyone else made way to their cabins to pack their stuff.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Charles said as he slowly unwrapped his arms from me and went to his cabin to get his stuff.

Silena helped me back on my feet and led me to the Poseidon cabin. With how I've been staying with Percy in his cabin ever since we found out that I was carrying his baby, all of my stuff has been with his stuff in his cabin. Nothing of mine or at least nothing too important to me was in the Ares cabin anymore. With how Percy and I have been, I always thought that the Poseidon cabin was my new home. I would tell Percy that I am more than happy to call this place my home. And he would say that the only real home that people have for themselves is the ones the you love and who love you back. In other words, Percy was trying to tell me that my home was him just like how his home was me. He always did know how to say the best and the sweetest things. It made me wish he was still here all the more. When we got in the cabin, Silena just sat me on the bed, while she gathered all of my things for me. I wanted to help or pack my own things by myself, but I was so devastated to move at all. I didn't even have the right mind right now to even walk on my own feet. That was how much I was hurting that someone dared to take away from me my Percy. Whoever lead those Chimeras here and kidnapped Percy, he better pray every prayer he's ever heard and pray that he never meets me. I may be pregnant and I may not be the same demigoddess I once was because of me carrying my child, but if I ever meet whoever took Percy away from me and Percy hasn't killed him yet, then I was gonna murder him myself.

"He'll be fine Clarisse. He's a strong and resilient guy. I'm sure he'll find a way out. He always does after all, right?" Silena said trying to lighten the mood, but from the tone of her voice, it kinda sounded like she was actually trying to convince herself that more than trying to convince me of it.

I didn't say anything. I just brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees, and just buried my head in my arms. More tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes. I wanted to believe that. I knew Percy was very strong and that he most likely would be able to find a way out of this mess. But I, being me, unfortunately wasn't really going to be fully convinced of it until I see him again. I didn't want to leave this place, despite how unsafe it probably was now. This place was all Percy. Everything in it was just Percy. It had his sent, his aura, his presence, it was all just him. If I had to wait for him to return to me, then I wanted to do it in a room that reminded me of him so much. But Chiron made it clear that we all had to leave for the sanctuary of Olympus. I wasn't very happy or fond at all about this, but I had no choice.

"Okay, that's everything. Let's go." Silena said when she had all my things packed up and got me up so we could leave.

The thought of leaving was unbearable, almost as much as the thought of losing Percy. Silena knew this for me but still continued to lead me to the entrance of camp where everyone was gathering at. Argus had the bus ready for the trip. He was going to be driving us to Olympus. When we got there, Silena just sat us in the front seat with me at the window and her by me. We waited until Chiron made sure that everyone was on the bus. When everyone was on and the camp was completely empty, Argus got the bus started and drove to Olympus, or rather the empire state building since that was the entrance to Olympus here in the big city. The ride was very quiet. No one really dared to say a word. The events of today were just too crazy for anyone to ignore. I just stared out the window, seeing other people and vehicles going by. To make how I felt worse, I could help but worry a little about Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Zoe. What would this mean for them? Did this mean that their quest was now going to be all the harder? Was part of the quest now going to be to try to save Percy? I hated feeling like this, especially in front of other people. The only person I didn't mind seeing me like this so much was Percy, because he always knew how to make me feel better right away. Right now, I really needed that from him, to relieve me of my sorrow. But he wasn't here, so I had to result in what he usually does when he's depressed and he's gonna relieve himself of it, music. I got out my IPod and put my headphones in and started some music. Over the past few months of our relationship, Percy was able to convert me into liking quite of bands. Back then, it was just a few songs by a certain band. But because of him, it's now every song played by a band. He converted me into a hardcore hard rock and heavy metal music fan just like him. He's gotten me into quite a lot of band. Bands such as Anthrax, Megadeth, Slayer, Metallica, Theory of a Deadman, Nickelback, Godsmack, Five Finger Death Punch, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, and a few other bands. Right now, I decided to go for some Avenged Sevenfold music.

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

 _While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

 _Can't help but wish that I was there_

 _Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

 _Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

 _Is to hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _But I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _Because I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again, oh no..._

 _Once again_

 _There's nothing here for me, on this barren road_

 _There's no one here while the city sleeps_

 _And all the shops are closed_

 _Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

 _Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

 _Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

 _Is to hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _Because I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again, oh no..._

 _Once again_

 _Some search, never finding a way_

 _Before long, they waste away_

 _I found you, something told me to stay_

 _I gave in, to selfish ways_

 _And how I miss someone to hold_

 _When hope begins to fade..._

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

 _Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

 _Is to hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need the person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _Because I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again, oh no..._

 _Once again_

This song really fitted my situation really well. I'm on the road and I feel so alone. I wanted the one I love back by my side. I hoped that he would be alright and that he comes back to me, never to be separated from me ever again. This was one of the many reasons why Percy loves hard rock and heavy metal music. A lot of songs in those genres have a lot of meaning to them and people could really relate to those meanings. Just like me right now. Percy, wherever you are, please be safe. Please come back to me. I need you. We need you.

 **I'm quite a number of chapters behind on this story with everything that has been going for me. Sorry for the long wait. I'll get another chapter posted very soon. But it won't be easy. I've still got a lot going on, and my brother and his lady friend were somehow able to talk me into doing a private role play with them. So my writing for this website will be expanding out of control yet again. I'll update again as soon as possible though. Hope you all enjoyed** **.**


	28. A General's Interrogation

**Well, I had a lot happen lately then what I had thought, and I know I haven't been able to update sooner like how I wanted and promised. But things are starting to settle down, somewhat. And now I'm gonna try to get back to writing. Sorry for it being so long, and hopefully I don't ever get knocked out of balance like that ever again.**

 **A General's Interrogation**

Percy's POV

Hey everyone, you know any of those old movies where the private eye wakes up sometime after he/she was knocked out cold by something or someone? No matter what situation they're in or whatever conflict they're in the middle of, they always say something that falls in the line of being something like "Where am I?", "What happened?", and What's going on?". Well, . . . maybe not exactly stuff like that, and maybe it's not exactly something that would be considered original, but it's true regardless. That's exactly me at this point of time. I awoke sometime after I was knocked out cold from a sneak attack by my own half-brother Antaeus, and I awoke to find that I was strapped onto a platform. I had no idea where I was though. The room was dark, so I couldn't make out anything that lies in the room. I should probably also mention that I don't even have any idea on what room I'm in right now. I couldn't tell if I was in some sort of an operating room, a torture chamber, or some game show. And aside from being held hostage right now, I had no idea what was going on. All I know for sure is that a group of Chimeras were able to get through the camp barrier somehow, which I have no idea how that was possible, since the barrier had the Golden Fleece keeping it alive and all. Clarisse and I busted our asses at the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece, and while it lasted for a few months, apparently, it can't help us now. Those Chimera must've been touched by the Titans, because not only did they get through the barrier with ease, but they seemed to be a bit stronger to be ordinary Chimeras. At least, to me. I was able to save camp from the Chimera and kill them all, though I unfortunately wasn't able to do so without getting some injuries. And only a short while after that, Antaeus was able to sneak up on me without me catching his presence and knocked me out cold. I tell you, Ares is gonna be pissed when he learns that I let someone easily sneak attack me like that.

"Oh, where am I?" I groaned as I blinked a few times to try and get the dizziness I still had out of my eyes.

Just then, a light came on right in front of me. I looked up to see that it was a lamp that was making the light. And attached to the lamp were some tools. There was a power drill, a saw, a knife, some needles, and a gas mask. You know, that kind of mask that surgeons and dentists use on their patients to give then nitrous oxide, or laughing gas, whichever of the two you prefer, so they can operate on them without the patients feeling extreme pain or to send them to sleep so they're out and prepared for whatever operation is to be performed on them. That was the kind of mask up there. I still couldn't make out anything in the room I was in. But considering the state I was in, being strapped onto a platform and not able to escape at all and with the tools that were hanging up on the lamp, that lead me to believe that this room was a torture chamber. It did qualify for being one at least. The only thing that it was missing was the torturer.

"Hey, get that damn light out of my eyes. Why does that thing have such a bright light?" I complained.

'Man, Ares will crucify me for letting myself get in such deep shit.' I thought to myself.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna start taking names and killing asses." I threatened.

"Don't bet on it shrimp." Someone said.

I turned to the direction where I heard the voice come from. And from the dark, I saw two figures coming towards me. One of them I recognized right away. It was my half-brother Antaeus. Same eyes, hair, and facial appearance as me, but he's a bit of a Vin Diesel built guy, and he has Greek armor outfit on that was the same color as our eyes. A chest plate armor with the faces of a few monsters on it, grieves on his left arm but none on his right arm, Greek style skirt and sandals, and a trident strapped on his back. It's a bit of a blur still, but I remember the image of him I saw before I lost consciousness. In case some of you are wondering, he's a son of Poseidon like me. His mother however is my dad's grandmother, Gaia. Why did Gaia decide to fuck and have a child with one of her own grandchildren? Don't ask me. I don't know. The only thing I can assume is that there must've been a small and short attraction between the two of them with Poseidon being the Olympian god of the seas and Gaia being the primordial goddess of the earth, and their territories basically being a part of each other. As for the other guy, well, I had no idea who he was. He didn't look familiar or like anyone I've ever seen before. He had a military outfit on, he was muscular built, like Dwayne Johnson built, he had the same skin color as Dwayne Johnson as well, a full-grown beard and mustache, and sky blue eyes.

"The son of Poseidon, general." Antaeus said.

I had no idea who this general guy was, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here and get back with everyone else. I needed a way out. taking in all the surroundings that I could see, I thought I saw a possible chance of getting out of here. A plan started to form in my head. It was gonna be risky though. It was most likely gonna get me killed, but I had no other option. So, to make sure this plan was gonna work, I needed to play my cards very carefully and not make any wrong moves. The main key to this plan was my hope that they both were brawn over brain. Or, as I like to say it as, more balls than brains.

"This is a nice sword you got here shrimp." The general said as he brought his hand up and in it was my sword Riptide.

If he was trying to irritate me with any of this, it was working. I could handle the shrimp naming deal, though him having my sword was pushing it. But I kept that to myself. If my plan was gonna work, I needed to stay calm.

"How about telling me who gave this to you." The general said.

'Showtime baby.' I thought to myself.

"Your mama." I answered, which resulted in the general throwing my sword only an inch away from my head and burying the blade in the platform.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you." The general said as he pulled Riptide out and sat it on a table next to him.

"Your mama." I repeated.

Antaeus just rolled his eyes. The general here just picked up a piece of silver from that table and brought it right in front of my face.

"You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." The general said as he smashed the piece of silver with just his index finger and thumb and then just threw whatever chunks that didn't land on the floor on the table.

'Guess I need to kick things up a notch.' I thought to myself.

"Nice outfit you got there. You dress yourself, or does your mom dress you instead, and/or even pick out your clothes for you?" I intimidated.

The general just grabbed a tight hold of my head and brought that lamp closer to my face.

"Let's start by finding out why Lord Kronos is so interested in you anyhow." The general said.

'This was gonna be a long day.' I thought to myself.

Clarisse's POV

This bus ride felt like an eternity to me. I've done nothing so far but listen to my music, lean my head against the window, stare at random things outside, and sulk over recent events. Silena has been trying to snap me out of it. She's been trying to cheer me up in any way she thought she could. While I do appreciate her concern and her attempts to try to make me feel at least a little better, I wished that she'd just stop. There was only one person that could possibly relieve me of this pain, and that was the man that I love. The only way I was gonna be able to snap out of this was Percy coming back. Silena was a great friend, and I was grateful for her. But Percy getting captured and being taken away from me was just too much for me to bear. It was something that she couldn't heal me from. Maybe I'm overthinking about this a bit and maybe I getting a little ahead of myself with my relationship, but I didn't care. I just wanted Percy back. I needed him. I wanted him here to hold me, to rub my pregnant belly, to comb his fingers in my hair and on my back, to kiss me, and to love me. That's another thing that hurts me. I didn't get the chance to tell him that I love him. I was about to, but then the Chimera came and now Percy's gone. I never got to tell him how much he means to me for everything that he's done for me, how thankful I was for him, and how much I appreciated how special and important he makes me feel since the start of our relationship.

-Flashback-

"Percy, where are we going?" I tiredly asked, still not believing that he woke me up so early and confused as to where this was coming from, considering the nightmare he had last night of Kronos torturing him.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Percy said.

"I don't doubt that, but couldn't it have waited until later?" I yawned.

"If we waited until later, we may never be able to head out." Percy said, which woke me up a little more.

"Out?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're heading out of camp." Percy answered.

"Are you crazy Percy, we'll get in trouble." I said shocked.

"What's life without a little risk?" Percy countered.

I couldn't really say I had a counter for that. Because he was right. Life can be boring without risks. Especially if you're a demigod like us.

"I made a deal with your father. Told him I'd accept his offer to allow him to train me, if I can take you out on a date in the mortal world for a day and he covers for us here." Percy said.

"Oh my gods! You actually talked Ares into this? He actually allows this? Us?" I asked now fully awake and shocked.

"Well, he still doesn't approve of this relationship really, and he still hates me a little for impregnating his favorite daughter. But he sees that you're happy and thinks that we might be able to persuade him into accepting us. It'll take time, of course, but I think he'll come around." Percy explained.

As he finished explaining that, we arrived at the camp entrance, where my father was along with his motorcycle. Ares had his arms crossed over his chest. When we got closer, he tossed to Percy his keys to his motorcycle.

"Try not to scratch it. I'll keep you two covered with Chiron. And remember that you're in for some serious training because of this." Ares said as he then walked into camp.

Just when I thought Percy couldn't shock me more than what he already has, he proved me wrong.

"We're driving Ares' motorcycle?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I couldn't risk anything else frankly, so this was the only option. It should be fun." Percy answered as he got on.

I got on right after him, sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his abdomen. Percy started the engine and drove us out.

-Line Break-

The whole day was just amazing. Most likely the best day of my life. Percy first took me out for breakfast. Then we went out to Central Park, walking around and greeting other people, who were very nice and who were very excited for us about us having a baby. Then when noon came, Percy had a picnic set up for us. After the picnic, Percy took us to for a trip to the beach. It was a little weird, being in a two-piece swimsuit while I was carrying a baby. It was weird to me at least. Percy thought it was nice though. He thought I look sexy. Even pointed out that a few guys were eyeballing me with desire. I didn't really feel sexy, but Percy didn't seem to care. He just kept complimenting me. I didn't really know how many I agreed and disagreed on, but he was sweet about it. He always knew exactly what to say somehow, but I had nothing to complain about. It just made my feelings for him stronger. Then when evening came, Percy showed me this small club there was in the city. It was sorta a teen hangout. A place for teenagers to hang at. A place for teens to eat meals, play games, and dance to music. Most of that the time there, we spent dancing. I had never danced before, so not only was I a little nervous, but I had no idea what to do. But as Percy helped along with it, I ended up having trouble not smiling or laughing at all. And we didn't stop until it was already night time, when Percy took me to the roof for us to just look at the stars.

"Thank you so much Percy. Today was amazing." I said leaning on him.

"Anytime." Percy said leaning onto me as well.

"I still can't believe that you arranged all of this, especially after your nightmare last night." I said.

"Yeah, well, it was only a while after that dream that I've been thinking a lot lately. And well I just think that since we're expecting a child, we need to accomplish some things first." Percy explained.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Percy started as he dug something out of his pocket.

He got it out and offered it to me. It was a seashell necklace. And it was beautiful. It was as shiny as pearl and silver. I lightly gasped at the sight of such a gift.

"I made it myself." Percy started as he placed it around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him really tightly, thanking him over and over again.

"What I mean to say is if we're gonna love our child as much as we say we will, we should learn to love each other as well. Learn how a man loves his girlfriend and how a woman loves her boyfriend." Percy said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, so we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?" I playfully teased.

"You tell me." Percy playfully teased back and brought his lips on mine.

It wasn't as desperate or as heated as our kiss last night, but I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of his lips on mine, and I was craving for more. I moved my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

-Flashback ends-

We eventually headed back to camp late that night. And as Ares promised, he took care of everything. And of course when the day came for Percy to begin his training with Ares, he truly did have a lot planned for Percy. But Percy did it for me, so despite how tough it got at times for him, he never stopped saying it was worth it. And with every trip he took me to the mortal world, Ares seemed to keep on pushing Percy to higher limits. But Percy kept going, no matter what. And he wouldn't stop saying that this was for me and the baby.

I took out the necklace that I still had on, hidden under my shirt. I never took it off, and I never will. I felt a few tears forming in my eyes, because as much as I loved it, it made me miss Percy more than ever. Taking a quick glance in the corner of my eye, I saw that Silena was talking with Charles. It seemed that all of her focus was on him. So I placed a kiss on each pearl on my necklace, praying and hoping that Percy would come back. It was the only thing I had of him right now, and I was not gonna stop until I had Percy back.

Percy's POV

So after about 25 to 30 minutes, it was just me and the general. Antaeus left because he got a report on a few demigods being nearby and that they were preparing a special trap for them. I had a feeling that was about Thalia, Annabeth, Zoe, and Grover, which kinda worried me. I just hoped they'd be okay. And so far, the general tried everything he could to try and scare me and get the answers he wanted. But I didn't break. I just continued playing dumb with him. So far, the plan I had, it was somewhat working, though not quite as fast as I was hoping for. And though I knew I'd be able to make it work, it was starting to bite my ass, since every time I pissed him off with a comment, that got a punch on me from him. I was definitely gonna be black and blue with some bruises for a while. I could also feel my nose bleeding, and I was seeing black spots in my vision. And my body was aching from all of the punches. I was gonna have a hard time getting out of here, probably more than what I had originally thought.

"We've been over this again and again, shrimp." The general said.

"Really? How many times? I lost count." I commented.

"*growls* I'm only gonna ask you this one last time. Why does Lord Kronos want you? How long have you lived as a demigod? Why do you resist Lord Kronos' generous offer? What is the level of your power?" The general asked.

"Power level? Generous offer? Boy are you bitching at the wrong bitch." I commented.

"Answer me!" The general demanded, punching the platform just above my head, which got me swinging and rocking a bit.

"Hm, you know, come to think of it, how'd Kronos talk you into serving him? I mean, it must not have been too hard for him to do so, since you look like the kind of guy that has shit for a brain. Is it okay that I call you that, shit for brains, or would you prefer shit head?" I commented.

He began to twitch at that. And as I'd hoped, I was able to loosen one of the straps on my wrist. Not completely, but enough that I was able to move it a little easier now. The general didn't seem to take notice of this. He was still twitching and growling. That is until he turned that into evilly smirking and getting that power saw.

"Your choice shrimp." The general started as he powered on the saw.

"You can cooperate and talk, or you can die and personally meet Lord Kronos in Tartarus. Now is there something you want to tell me?" The general said as the saw was only going at like an inch away from my face.

'Here we go.' I thought to myself as I got my right arm free from my straps.

"Just this!" I said, punching him in the nuts.

He let out a surprised and pain filled yell. Good thing he had a tight grip on that saw, otherwise, my face would've been scarred by that thing. Totally catching him off guard, I reached for the gas mask, turned it on, and shoved it into his face.

"Sweet dreams, shit eater." I said, filling him up with nitrous oxide, or whatever was powering through this thing.

He began to cough and turned away and knelt to the floor. He let go of the power saw as well. That was when I let go of the gas mask and took the saw to cut off all of my straps and free myself. I got up and got my sword and went for the door that Antaeus exited from before. But before I left, I turned around really quick because I had some well choice words for my host.

"Hakuna Matata, mother fucker!" I said and then ran off to get out of here, if I could, that is; because it wasn't long until I overheard the general's voice.

"GET HIM!" The general shouted.

Let's see how well this deck of cards gets dealt out.

 **Sorry for the long wait. It's been getting hard to write nowadays. But I'm still around, and I'm still writing. I'll update again whenever I can. I hope you all liked the chapter. I had to improvise here and there with how long it's been since I updated for this story.**


	29. Battle Of The Museum

**As I've been saying for the past number of updates, I'm sorry for the wait, and I'll try to write faster, but my parents and work aren't making it easy on me. Hope you all like the update.**

 **Battle Of The Museum**

Percy's POV

Well, as much as I hate to say it, my escape plan didn't go as well as I hoped. I was able to escape from that general and make a run for getting away. But he quickly had monsters after me. I ran as fast as I could and I was able to hold my own for a while, but with how tired and exhausted I still was, I wasn't able to hold my ground forever. They were able to get me down on the ground and I couldn't fight on. I was too exhausted. They had me handcuffed and they had me on the ground. I was irritated how they brought me down like this, despite how I was able to stand up to them despite my condition. I can only imagine how pissed Ares might be as well. After all, he's been training me to be the best, and being brought down after teaching me so much about fighting would probably not sit well for him. I'll most likely be in pretty deep shit the next time I see him. And call me probably going crazy, but I could've sworn I heard Kronos mocking and laughing at me in my head.

'This is what has become of you for defying my offer to join me little demigod.' I thought I heard the voice of Kronos say in my head, or maybe I was just hearing things; considering the state and situation I was in, I didn't know, but didn't dwell on it.

As soon as they had me, they had me dragged back to the room and back to the general guy. I wasn't happy to see his ugly face again, but I was happy that he wasn't standing as normally as he did earlier.

"I'll give you some credit kid, that was well thought out, but not well enough." The general said.

"I have an act for pulling dick moves, no pun intended." I said, referring to me punching his crotch earlier.

He looked like he was gonna comment on that, but he didn't because before he could say anything, my half-brother Antaeus came in.

"General, the demigods of the quest are here." Antaeus said.

'What!? Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Zoe are here? Well this is just fucking perfect. Not only do I have these guys to deal with, but I also got those four other people to deal with. How can things possibly be any worse?' I thought to myself.

"Seize them. Use Percy Jackson as bait. Force them to surrender. Make them witness Percy Jackson's demise, if necessary." The general ordered.

'I just had to ask. Fuck my life.' I thought to myself.

His servants all bowed and lifted me up by the chains on my handcuffs and hauled me out. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would've tried fighting back. But I was just in no shape to be able to keep resistance up for too long. Gods, I hated being restricted like this.

"Demigods!" A cyclops called out to them when they were found in a now empty part of the museum, grabbing all four of their attention towards the group of monsters on a platform above them.

"Monsters." Zoe gritted as she and the others drew their weapons.

"You're finished. Surrender now and come with us quietly. Your quest has now come to an end." The cyclops said.

"In your dreams, we'll never surrender." Grover said.

"Hmm . . . Not even for our recent trophy?" The cyclops said, gesturing for me to be brought over in sight.

"PERCY!" Annabeth said shocked, as the others were put in a state of shock as well, . . . well, Grover and Thalia at least, but probably not Zoe as much.

"Percy? How?" Thalia asked as the cyclops grabbed me by my handcuffed wrist and hauled my up in the air.

"Interesting how attacking your camp, despite it not being a successful attack, can lead us to such a noble prize." The cyclops said.

I just looked anywhere but any of the faces that were around. I really didn't want to see how I was being looked at by friends and foes alike.

"Let him go!" Annabeth demanded.

"If you want his life sparred, then just simply surrender." The cyclops said.

"Don't do me any favors." I spoke to my . . . my associates, I guess.

"Shut up!" The cyclops demanded.

Just then, I felt a very unpleasant strike to my back. One of the monsters had just whipped me in the back, and really hard at that. I shouted at the impact as I felt my skin burn and ache from the whip. And considering how I felt something kinda slide down my back, which was clearly my blood, it was a really deep lash. Either that lash left a mark on me or it reopened my earlier injury. Probably both though, I don't, but it didn't matter because it fucking hurt. The others went wide eyed at this to. Clearly, this was a very unpleasant sight for them.

"If you wish to relieve the son of Poseidon of his pain, then simply surrender and come with us quietly. To refuse us is to die. To run away is to die. To charge at us is to die, and all will also cause the son of Poseidon's death." The cyclops said.

They all looked worriedly at me and at each other. Well three of them for sure, one probably more worried about other things than me, but that's not important.

"Percy." I saw Grover whisper to himself.

"Put your weapons down now." The cyclops demanded.

"No guys. Don't do what they tell you to do. They're just gonna kill us all anyways." I said.

And me saying that resulted in another lash of a whip to my back and me yelling in agony.

"You should really learn to control your tongue kid." The cyclops said.

"Fuck you." I breathed out through my tightly closed teeth.

And then another lash came and caused another shout out of me. I could also feel a tear forming in my eyes.

"So, what's it gonna be, demigods? I won't wait forever, and neither will the boy." The cyclops said.

They all took one look at me and saw the point he was making. I was injured, crippled, and weak right in front of them. And if I don't end up dead by their hands, I'll probably end up dead with the possible chance of blood loss, because I could feel a lot more drops of blood sliding down my back. I was deeply breathing in and out though my pain and my vision was starting to blur a tad bit. I had my head move up to face up at the ceiling because I felt like I was gonna be seeing the light in just a few minutes. But as I looked up, I discovered something. Something that I didn't know was from clumsiness, or luck. The cyclops was holding me by the chains connected to my handcuffs, and when my eyes looked down, I noticed that I was being held right in front of a railing. How was this helpful? Well, long story short, it appears that the cyclops is the same as the general. Not really too smart and not able to overlook some certain things. Oh, and part of Ares' training involved always being aware of your surroundings.

"The boy is nothing." Zoe said griping her bow and arrow tighter.

"Nothing!? Percy is everything!" Annabeth countered.

'Funny, I don't really feel like much of anything right now.' I thought.

"Go ahead, shoot, hunter of Artemis. But if you do. You'll only succeed in killing the boy instead of any of us." The cyclops said.

Zoe's glares intensified and her knuckles were starting to go white. Even though she didn't care about me living or dying, she clearly didn't want to risk a shot if it meant killing me instead of a monster.

"But of course, you don't have to drop your bow and arrow, you can just keep doing what you're doing and get the boy killed anyways." The cyclops said, bringing out a dagger and bringing it to my throat.

Annabeth had a tear in her eye, Thalia was trembling, and Grover was shaking in fear. They didn't want to give up, but at the same time, they didn't want to get me killed. The only thing I got to say for this moment was that it's a good thing that I'm smarter than Ares. Don't tell him I said that.

"Well, anything you'd like to say?" The cyclops said as he pushed his dagger tighter against my throat.

"I got something to say." I said.

"And what's that?" The cyclops asked, turning his direction towards me.

"All things I devour; birds, beasts, trees, and flowers. I gnaw iron and bite steel; also grind hard stones to meal. I slay kings and ruin towns, and even beat high mountains down. What am I?" I asked.

"What?" The cyclops hissed, obviously not found of this game I was playing.

"I'm time. Time for murdering your ass." I answered with a kick to the nuts.

The cyclops howled in pain and dropped his dagger. It was then that I placed my feet on the rail, got behind the cyclops and wrapped my handcuffs around his neck. That was when the cyclops that had the whip tried to strike. But being as quick as I could, I moved behind the cyclops and the lash made contact with the cyclops' eye.

"Aaahhhh!" The cyclops exclaimed as I then jump down the railing, taking the cyclops with me.

I flipped him under me so he would break my fall. Accomplishing that, the cyclops faded into golden dust after the fall, heading back to the hellhole he crawled out of. I then used Riptide to cut the handcuffs off and freed myself.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Grover shouted relieved as they made ran over to me.

Thalia and Zoe did to, and Thalia was very relieved that I freed myself to. Though Zoe's reaction and emotion on the subject was hidden.

"Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asked worried.

"Been better." I answered.

Just then, there was a deep growl that was heard coming from nearby. I didn't like it one bit, and I was hardly able to even stand. Fighting wasn't going to be a walk in the park this time. We turned in the direction that the growl was heard from. It came from a door that was open and that had nothing but black for us to see. But there was something else in there, and it wanted us dead.

"Take care of them. I gotta report to the general." One of the cyclopes on the platform above said as all of the other cyclopes came down and attacked.

Just then, from the door I mentioned, out came a Nemeon lion. We ducked and avoided it's pounce.

"Nemeon lion." Grover said.

Great, first chimera, then cyclopes, now a Nemeon lion. As if things weren't bad enough.

"I got this." Zoe said as she headed for a higher ground to shoot from.

"I got this", now where have I heard that from? Oh yeah, Clarisse when camp was being attacked by a Colchis bull and she thought she could take care of it, only to get thrown on the ground and nearly killed. She's lucky that Tyson saved her, that's all I have to say. Back to the fight.

"The Nemeon lion's gonna be tough." Grover said as we were all fending off against the cyclops and the Nemeon was waiting for a moment to pounce again.

"We know Grover." Annabeth said.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" I asked, which resulted in me getting "what?" expressions.

"Fine. I'll handle the Nemeon lion. You guys just take care of the cyclopes." I said as I made my way away from them.

"Percy, no!" Thalia said.

"Hey, you fur licking fuck, over here." I called.

The Nemeon lion turned its attention towards me and started to pounce. I ducked and remained on guard as it leaped over me and was ready to pounce again. If you haven't noticed, no, I don't really have a plan or any idea on how to beat this thing. Its fur is indestructible and the only place that I can hit it at that will kill it is the inside of its mouth. But with how it's teeth are shielding the inside of his mouth, that wasn't going to be easy. And the others were preoccupied with the cyclopes, so I couldn't ask for help, not that I wanted their help in the first place. So I was left to just let the Nemeon lion pounce and me just dodge until I can think of an idea of how to kill this thing.

"We need to help Percy." Annabeth said as she dodged a cyclops' attack, stabbed it in the foot, and then the heart, thus killing it.

"I said I got this!" I said as I dodged yet another attack from the Nemeon lion.

"But Percy, you're hurt." Thalia said as she threw a thunderbolt at a cyclops.

"No shit Sherlock!" I commented as I remained on my defense.

Ares has been training me for a lot of things and enemies I'd most likely have to fight in the future, but I didn't think that the Nemeon lion was one of them. At least not specifically, I think. There weren't really many specific motives for his training sessions, other than making the best fighter out of me. Either way, I was really struggling with this fight and I had no idea how to get through it. And the amount of blood that was slowly slipping out of me wasn't making this any better. At least the others were having an easy time with their fight against the cyclopes. Especially Zoe since she was shooting them from a distance they couldn't get to. If only she could do something about this Nemeon lion here. Like at least distract it or something so I can deliver a killing blow.

"Hang on Percy. We'll be there to help you in a minute." Grover said as he seemed to be fighting through speed.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." I said, dodging another attack.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I thought I was as good as dead. Especially with when the Nemeon lion pounce again, it somehow got smart to land closer to me than the other times and was able to run its claws on my leg. The impact also was enough to have me land really hard on my leg, and I felt like something in my snapped. Either my leg was badly sprained, or broken. Either way, I couldn't get back up and my leg was aching up a storm.

"Percy!" Annabeth said as she saw what happened.

Everyone else saw this as well. And they could all tell that I was in a pretty bad situation. The Nemeon lion saw this and was gonna deliver the finishing blow. So it leaped up and was about to finish me off.

"No, no, No! Get back!" I exclaimed and then something just came out of me.

I just raised my arms up to try and shield myself, but then suddenly, waves of water came from my hands and then shrouded around the Nemeon lion. It formed as a ball of water that held the Nemeon lion in the air. The Nemeon lion tried to get out of the ball of water than I somehow suddenly summoned on it, but wasn't able to escape. It was trying to claw its way out, but wasn't able to break free. I had no idea how or why this was happening really. But since the Nemeon lion was suffering from it, I guess I had no reason to complain.

"The rage of Poseidon." Zoe said as she came back down from her position with a shocked expression on her face.

Just then, thunderbolts suddenly came out from my fingertips and to the ball of water. The Nemeon lion was howling in pain and still trying desperately to get free. But it wasn't able to. Eventually, the Nemeon lion was beginning to lose its focus and was slowing down. It kept slowing down until it suddenly started to glow. The glow started to get bigger and brighter until the ball of water was now a ball of light. That was when I felt so exhausted and tired that I could barely move a muscle. The ball of water and light then fell to the ground with a splash. In sight wasn't the a Nemeon lion, but only it's skin in the form of a fur coat. I remembered how this works all too well. The tales of Hercules has always been one of the main topics Chiron would discuss with his class back at Yancy Academy. That reminds me, don't get the wrong idea about Hercules. He's really not as nice as Walt Disney would make you think through the cartoon and all. Hercules defeated the Nemeon lion and took it's skin off the beast with his own bare hands as a trophy. The skin is still indestructible and proves to be the perfect shield for those who wear it.

"Percy, how'd you do that?" Thalis asked.

"I don't know really. I just panicked and it sorta happened." I panted.

I felt my heart accelerating, my vision wasn't clear anymore, and I felt light head and dizzy. I don't know how I did it, but I won another big victory. Though I didn't feel like it. I felt more like my life fading away and being sucked out of me.

"Well, it happened, and that's there is to it." Zoe said as she went to pick the coat up and as Grover helped me up.

"Percy, you don't look too good. You look pretty pale right now." Grover said.

"What gave you the first idea? The fact that I got kidnapped and tortured by cyclopes, or the fact that a Nemeon lion was so close to sending me to hell?" I asked, showing that like how I was forced to find Bianca and Nico with them, I was not at all happy about getting involved in such a peril when I should be with my girlfriend and my unborn baby.

"The coat is yours Percy. It is your right as the slayer of the Nemeon lion." Zoe said, handing me the coat.

"Why does it have to be me?" I asked.

"Just accept it." Zoe said.

I looked at her for a minute, reflecting the expression she had on her face as best as I could despite how terrible I felt. She actually wasn't glaring at me, but her expression was a neutral one. She looked like she wasn't too interesting in the matter, but was a part of it because she knew she had to be. It was kinda the same for me, except I wasn't gonna stick around.

"I don't want it nor do I even need it. Plus, this quest isn't even my quest nor something that I'm a part of. And more importantly, I have no desire to get stuck in this mess." I declared.

Her expression remained mostly the same, but I could tell there was some confusion in her eyes.

"So you take it and get moving." I said throwing her the coat, which she caught, and I began to take my leave.

Just then, there was a war cry heard coming from another part of the museum. I had a feeling that the general still had a few friends to call in.

"Go, I'll hold them off." I said.

"Percy, are you crazy? You'll be killed." Thalia argued.

"They want you guys because they want your quest to be a failure. As for me, well apparently, Kronos has a price on my head and it's attracting a lot of monsters that want that payment. If I can distract them, they'll lose all of their attention on you guys" I said.

"But you'll die!" Annabeth argued.

"Not likely, but I'm willing to take the chance." I said as my dizziness started to kick in again.

"Percy, you can't fight like this. You need help." Thalia tried to persuade me.

"Just go. Just go fulfill your quest and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said and then started to lose all focus.

"Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Perce?" Grover asked.

I couldn't hang on any longer. The blood loss, the most likely dislocated leg, the dizziness, and the accelerated heart rate was just too much. The effects of the cyclops and the Nemeon lion were still on me and the effects of the chimera have yet to leave. I was just in no shape to go on like this, which made me losing my consciousness all much easier.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell as I fell backwards and the next thing I could remember, being caught before I hit the ground and once again, being consumed by blackness.

 **So as usual, sorry for the long wait. And just to remind you all, I haven't read the books in a while, I don't really remember every detail of the story and I really don't have the time to read them again, unfortunately. So if I got anything that was terribly off involving the scenery, enemy, or plot, or if I end up getting anything off on future updates, feel free to let me know. I'd rather be made aware of my mistakes instead of being left in the dark and leaving that mistake uncorrected. I'll have another chapter posted as soon as I can. Thanks for the patience and support, and take care. Hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
